Yakuza
by Ivorosy
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es el líder de su clan yakuza. Ha entrado en conflicto con el clan Hyūga, obligándolo a secuestrar a la hija del jefe de dicho clan. — ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quien eres? ¡No parece ser la hija de un Yakuza! —exclamó incrédulo el rubio.—Yo…Soy Hyūga…Hina…ta. — susurró tartamudeando, queriéndose echar a llorar.
1. El clan Uzumaki: Prólogo

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener una que otra palabra vulgar u obscena, posible violencia y muertes. Este fic no contendrá lemmon pero **si** limme, si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**GENERÓ:** Crime, Family, Drama, Friendship, Humor & Romance.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Prólogo:.**

**El clan Uzumaki**

* * *

**.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quien eres? ¡No parece ser la hija de un Yakuza! —exclamó incrédulo el rubio, una vez que le había destapado la cara a aquella chica de cabello negro corto y ojos de un extraño color perlado. La mujer estaba sumamente asustada, se notaba por el cómo temblaba. Tragó saliva en seco.

—Yo…Soy Hyūga …Hina…ta— susurró tartamudeando, queriéndose echar a llorar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué has dicho? —dijo el hombre, acercando un poco más la cara, haciéndole ademán que volviera a repetir lo que había dicho.

.

.

.

Osaka, Japón; un mes antes:

— ¡Que mierda! Esos bastardos de los Hyūga, otra vez se han metido en nuestros asuntos.

Gritaba histérico un rubio, a un grupo de gente que yacía escuchándolo dentro de un pequeño cuarto, que tenía pinta de oficina. Aquel grupo eran nada más y nada menos que _yakuza_, cuyo líder era Uzumaki Naruto, un hombre joven de no más de veinticinco años, demasiado joven como para ser _oyabu*_.

—Por su culpa han agarrado a uno de nuestros hombres. ¡Pero ya verán, esto no se quedara así, de veras!

El rubio se paso la mano por la nariz. Esperando propuestas de su gente.

— ¿Por qué no emboscarlos? Podríamos matarlos allí mismo—sugirió un hombre castaño. El líder negó con la cabeza.

— No, tan solo quiero un método para que ese viejo de Hiashi aprenda a respetarme y no meterse en mis asuntos.

Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

— La única forma sería agarrándolo y sometiéndolo, jefe. Hiashi es de ese tipo de personas que hay que tenerlas bien acorraladas para que admita algo así.

Ahora era un moreno de pobladas cejas quien hablaba. Naruto se rasco la cabeza, con ello, provocando que la manga de su gabardina se levantara, haciendo notable los tatuajes que tenía en la muñeca y parte de su antebrazo.

—Yo tengo una idea —habló una pelirroja de lentes, que era la única del lugar, la cual mostraba con menos discreción su cuerpo tapizado de tatuajes, al solo llevar una blusa de tirantes y una falda. La multitud le presto atención—.Escuche que Hiashi tenía dos hijas, una de ellas es la primogénita y próxima heredera del clan… ¿Por qué no secuestrarla y con ella sobornar al viejo para que haga lo que nosotros queramos?

El rubio mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Perfecto!...Karin, tú estarás a cargo de planearlo todo —ordenó el hombre señalándola. La chica abrió la boca a todo lo que pudo, pensando en haber preferido no haber dicho nada.

.

.

.

Tiempo actual, día del secuestro:

Se escuchaba una balacera por una calle poco transitada. Un grupo de hombres cargaba lo que parecía una bolsa con forma humana, corrían frenéticos hacia un auto y disparaban mientras corrían lejos de sus persecutores.

— ¡Joder, acelera que nos alcanzan! —bramó uno de los que disparaba, una vez que se había subido al auto.

—Ya escuché niño peluche — quiso rimar un moreno musculoso, pisando a todo lo quedaba el acelerador de ese semi-viejo auto.

Escaparon perdiéndose de vista de los que los seguían.

— ¡Mierda! Se nos han ido. ¡El jefe seguro nos mata! — se lamentaba uno de ellos, cayendo de rodillas. Un compañero le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, tratando de calmarlo un poco. — ¡Al carajo, ya no quiero perder otro meñique!

—No te preocupes, Satoshi. El jefe no nos matara por ello. Tenemos suerte que ahora este de viaje, le hablaremos y él sabrá que hacer.

.

.

.

— ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡Aquí está, la hemos traído! —exclamaban un pequeño grupito de hombres, uno de ellos cargaba lo que ahora parecía una chica, atada de piernas y manos, con un saco cubriéndole el rostro.

— ¡Qué bien chicos, les felicito! —vociferó Naruto, ordenando que dejaran a la chica sentada sobre una silla. El hombre froto sus manos como mosca, ansioso de poder ver el rostro de una de las hijas del tan famoso Hyūga Hiashi. Sus hombres rodearon a la mujer, esperando que el Uzumaki descubriera el rostro de la joven.

— ¡Aquí voy!

.

* * *

**Yakuza: **es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra no se conoce con exactitud, pero se dice que proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Oicho-Kabu, muy famoso entre los _bakuto_, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za). La Yakuza moderna ha extendido sus actividades a la corrupción bancaria y política. Esta mafia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas y es, sin duda, la que más miembros tiene, con un número aproximado de 100.000 miembros solo en Japón

**Oyabu*: **Es como el padrino de un grupo de Yakuzas, en este tipo de mafias existen las jerarquías y el oyabu sería algo así como el padre (jefe) y los Kobun, los hijos (entre ellos también están las jerarquías).


	2. Retención

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 1:.**

**Retención**

* * *

.

Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza cuando se imaginaba a la hija de un Yakuza, más aun , la hija de uno de los padrinos más influyentes y grandes de Osaka: Era una chica de carácter fuerte, tatuada hasta el ombligo, cara de pocos amigos, posiblemente robusta y machorra… ¡Pero oh, sorpresa! Cuando descubrió el rostro de aquella chica, era la de alguien común y corriente. Menuda, piel pálida, ningún tatuaje en los brazos o piernas, temblando cual pollito mojado. Nada que ver con lo que el joven hombre se había imaginado.

La mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente, creyendo que este le haría algo.

— ¡Va! ¿Seguros que no se equivocaron de chica? —recriminó Naruto a su hombres. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, jefe. Seguimos las instrucciones de Karin al pie de la letra.

El rubio dirigió la vista hacia la pelirroja que estaba sentada plácidamente sobre un pequeño sillón, mirando el espectáculo. Se incorporó rápidamente al sentir la mirada amenazadora del Uzumaki.

— ¡A mí ni me echen la culpa! —dijo acomodándose los anteojos indignada—. Esa chica de allí es Hinata Hyūga, no tengo duda alguna de ello. Que seas tan bruto como para no creerme es muy tú problema, Naruto—. señaló Karin, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio hizo un puchero. De no ser porque Karin era la segunda al mando y, sobre todo, único familiar de sangre cercano con vida, específicamente su prima, seguramente ya la habría corrido.

Giró rápido la cabeza en dirección a la chica atada. Esta aún con la cabeza baja y tiritando. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella, agachando la cabeza en un intento por verle a los ojos.

—¡Bien, pues si realmente eres la hija de Hiashi, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de él…Más vale que cooperes, sino, tendré que matarte!

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, para toparse con unos desafiantes ojos azules. Se desmayó al instante.

— ¿Pero qué…?—gritó el rubio desprevenido. Zangoloteó a la chica bruscamente en un intento vano de que reaccionará, nada. La mujer parecía muerta—. ¡Pero qué persona tan más rara! — dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

— Vamos, jefe. La pobre estaba muy asustada, encuentro normal que se desmayara — abogó un joven de cabello negro con corte de "casquito" y cejas pobladas.

—Lee tiene razón…Es una chica, sea un poco más delicado.

Ahora era una castaña de chongos la que hablaba. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ya entendí el punto —clamó Naruto atosigado —. Bee, llévala al cuarto. En cuanto despierte le volveré a preguntar.

Un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso apareció, al parecer se había mantenido en el marco de la puerta, escuchando. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica amarrada, con un singular paso. La levantó como si nada y la echo sobre su espalda.

— ¡Okey! —soltó con ritmo haciendo "cuernos" con la mano que tenía libre. Para ser un hombre de treinta cinco años, tenía demasiada energía. Naruto asintió al ritmo de aquel hombre.

—Tenten, tú vigílala y avísame en cuanto despierte—ordenó Naruto. La chica afirmó con la cabeza —. ¡Vamos a comer ramen, yo invitó! —agregó más tarde, rascándose brevemente la barriga. Su gente soltó un grito de alegría.

.

.

.

Fue cobrando la conciencia poco a poco. Lo primero que divisó fue a una muchacha castaña, sentada a un lado de la puerta. No sabía en donde estaba, aquel cuarto le era completamente desconocido. Recordó entonces como la habían dormido con cloroformo y arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. Luego, aquel rubio invadiendo su espacio personal tan desvergonzadamente y gritándole tan altanero, fue su último recuerdo, antes de caer desmayada por el miedo.

No iba a negarlo, seguía asustada. No sabía que es lo que le harían. Notó que ya no estaba amarrada de las manos, tan solo tenía una cadena rodeándole el tobillo, una cadena que estaba pegada en una de las paredes.

Se incorporó, ya que, estaba recostada sobre lo que parecía un "sofá-cama".

— ¿Do…Donde…Estoy? —logró articular con dificultad. La castaña le prestó su atención, sonrió sutilmente.

—Tranquila…Estas en una de las oficinas del clan Uzumaki.

— ¿U…Uzumaki?

—Claro, supongo que has escuchado hablar de nosotros, aunque sea una vez —respondió Tenten extrañada. Hinata negó con la cabeza provocando que la castaña abriera la boca, sorprendida—. Bueno, quizá es porque ahora mismo somos un clan pequeño y no hemos hecho mucho movimiento últimamente —repuso Tenten amable. Hinata agacho la cabeza, retraída.

—Dime… ¿Me van a hacer daño? —balbuceó. La chica hablaba muy despacio, por lo que la castaña apenas y le logró comprender.

—No…Aunque el jefe a veces hable y actué de forma intimidante, el jamás le haría daño a una mujer…No a menos que ella lo intentara matar —agregó simpática. Hinata no supo si sentirse mejor con aquel comentario.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que, lo que quieren de mí?

—Sabes, para ser la hija de Hyūga Hiashi, pareces desconocer bastantes cosas —respondió Tenten, con expresión insólita.

—Eso es porque…

La pelinegra fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta de aquel cuarto, dando paso a un rubio que se adentraba de forma autoritaria, cargando consigo lo que parecía una bolsa blanca de plástico.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que despertó! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? —dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a Tenten. La castaña frunció los labios.

—Eso es porque acaba de despertar. Además…

— ¡Bueno, no importa! —rió el rubio despreocupado, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la de chongos, cosa que le molestó pero al final suspiró resignada, conociendo ya la personalidad del hombre.

Naruto tomó lugar a un lado de la "rehén", esta se encogió, temerosa. El rubio le extendió la mano, invitando a que tomara la bolsa que traía consigo. Hinata no hizo nada, tan sólo miró la bolsa, confundida.

—Anda, tómalo…Es comida, que mejor que sobrellevar un mal momento que con ramen, de veras…

Sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que la Hyūga tomara un poco de confianza. Tomo la bolsa, tocando accidentalmente los dedos del hombre. El no pareció notarlo y se la entregó. La chica por otro lado, sintió un hormigueo…Y es que, era la primera vez que convivía con un hombre extraño de esa manera.

—Lamento si fue un poco rudo contigo hace un rato…Pero creí que sería más fácil hacerte hablar de esa forma —soltó una risita estúpida. La chica se volvió agachar, esta vez un apenas visible sonrojo se le notaba en las mejillas. La sonrisa de aquel rubio le era reconfortante, bastante amable, cálida…Muy diferente—. Vaya, tú no hablas mucho ¿Eh? —se quejó Naruto, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la mujer.

—Yo…Lo siento…Si lo que quieres es dinero…Mi…Mi pa…Padre…

El rubio negó con la mano, interrumpiendo de nuevo a la chica.

—No, no, no. No quiero dinero…Lo que quiero es que tu padre comience a respetarme y que se entere que le clan Uzumaki es igual de poderoso que el Hyūga. Por eso te hemos secuestrado, no lo tomes personal. Tan sólo son negocios. Tú a cambio de respeto y otros beneficios. Comprenderás que estarás retenida aquí, hasta entonces —informó el hombre recargándose descuidado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Hinata mostró una cara triste, cosa que al rubio le dio curiosidad.

—No creo que mi padre venga por mi…Mucho menos que negocie… Por alguien como yo.

— ¡Pero qué dices, si eres su hija! ¿O no? ¡Claro que debe venir por ti, si en verdad te quiere! —exclamó el rubio vehemente. Hinata miró a un rincón.

—Tal vez venga…Pero no será por mí…

Naruto enarcó una ceja, al no saber exactamente a qué se refería la Hyūga. Apunto de preguntarle del porque decía aquello, un joven de cabello negro y piel extremadamente pálida irrumpió.

—Jefe, Karin dice que vaya. Es sobre los Hyūga.

—Ahora voy, gracias por el aviso, Sai.

El rubio se levantó, dejando a la chica a cargo de la castaña… Una vez que Naruto salió del lugar, Hinata abrió con cuidado la bolsa. No tenía mucho apetito, pero admitía que tenía un excelente olor aquel ramen.

—Anda, come. No será lo más nutritivo del mundo, pero comida es comida —invitó Tenten, observando que la chica no hacía nada. Hinata asintió y saco el recipiente que contenía los fideos.

— ¿Quién era él? —cuestionó la chica con voz suave.

—El es Uzumaki Naruto —contestó, recargando su mentón en una de su manos.

.

.

.

—Al fin ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Karin colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Miró con más atención, advirtiendo que el rubio tenía un pedazo de fideo en la cara. Quiso darse una palmada en la cara, no tenía ni media hora que habían comido ramen y Naruto ya había vuelto a comer en el camino—. Olvídalo —dijo antes siquiera que el Uzumaki le contestara.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hiashi ha llamado? —cuestionó Naruto, acomodándose los pantalones.

—No, tan solo estamos planeado todo, en caso de un posible ataque de los Hyūga. Sabes perfectamente que el hombre posiblemente nos ataque, después de todo tenemos a su hija. Recuerda que si eso pasa, tenemos que agarrarle y sobornarle.

—Me gusta más la palabra "negociar" —corrigió Naruto parando la boca.

— ¡Lo que sea! —replicó la pelirroja alterada—, el caso es que hay que tenerlo todo bien calculado…Es el clan Hyūga al que nos estamos enfrentando, después de todo.

—Lo sé. Sé que tan serio es el asunto, por eso, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle a ese viejo que tan fuertes podes ser —respondió serio. Karin se acomodo las gafas, ahora sí, tendrían una junta prudente.

—Bien, nuestra localización nos es útil, nuestra oficina al estar situada en un lugar recurrente de civiles, hace que un ataque de día no sea lo mejor. Es más seguro que sea por la noche, por ende, nos tendremos que turnar para hacer guardia. Tendremos vigilancia continua fuera y dentro de nuestras áreas, cualquier movimiento sospechoso será informado de inmediato. He separado grupos de tres para ello…

La gente escuchaba con atención a la pelirroja de lentes, todos reunidos y sentados sobre el suelo o parados atendiendo con cuidado las indicaciones. En total era cincuenta personas, la mayoría hombres, solo tres mujeres en el grupo, contando a la castaña ausente.

—Hay que sacarle información a la rehén…Propongo que sea alguien se haga cargo de ella, yo…

—Yo me haré cargo —proclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de lado, muy seguro.

—Pero, jefe, no tiene que ser a fuerza usted, solo encárgueselo a alguien más —comentó Lee, para después ofrecerse para el puesto. El rubio flexionó una muñeca en un gesto confiado.

— ¡Nah! No te preocupes, cejotas, después de todo es la hija de mi jodido enemigo. Yo seré quien le saque la información—articuló mostrando una hilera de dientes.

—Oh, está bien, como quiera—dijo pestañeando rápido.

— Decidido, entonces — anunció Karin. Sus lentes se reflejaron en la luz, ocultando sus ojos por el brillo, dándole un semblante más serio a la mujer.

.

.

.

—Ya veo…Con que él es su _oyabu._ —dijo la chica con voz tenue.

—Si…No será el más listo, pero le tenemos mucho aprecio.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Hinata pudo sentirse mejor platicando con aquella mujer castaña, de hecho, su miedo casi se había desvanecido, pues hasta el momento no la habían tratado mal. Miró con más cuidado a la chica con la que platicaba, parecía tener su edad, más o menos unos veinte años.

Traía puesto un pantalón negro, una blusita de tirantes blanca con encaje en la parte superior del busto. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que en realidad contemplo la Hyūga, fueron los tatuajes de la castaña, sus brazos estaban tapizados hasta las muñecas, los diseños eran impresionantes y bien detallados al más puro arte y estilo japonés.

— ¿Te gustan? —Dijo Tenten, sorprendiendo a Hinata verle sus tatuajes. La chica se alteró y agacho la cabeza avergonzada—. Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada…Puede que no se vean bien en una mujer, pero me los he hecho para mostrar lo que soy. Es una marca que siempre vivirá conmigo, un recordatorio de mi pasado — explicó la castaña, tocando uno de su brazos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que terminaste aquí? —inquirió tímida. La chica se turbo ante su pregunta, aun así decidió contestarle.

—Mi historia del como llegue aquí es larga, por lo que solo te diré que para unirte a los yakuza, lo más común es esto: Ser un indigente muerto de hambre; créeme muchos están aquí por esa razón, Ligarte o hacer negocios con uno de ellos, deberles algo o ser un familiar muy cercano...En mi caso, es la primera.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida. Por la puerta entraba Uzumaki Naruto, cargando lo que era una televisión de mediano tamaño en un brazo y en la otra mano, sostenía una bolsa repleta de comida chatarra.

— ¡Bien, comencemos con el interrogatorio, de veras! —vociferó el rubio asustando a ambas chicas ante tan repentina aparición.

.

.

.

Hiashi arrugó con enjundia la nota que el clan Uzumaki les había dejado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue que un clan tan patético y pobre como el Uzumaki logró infiltrarse en nuestros territorios, dejar a cinco de nuestros hombres herido y dos muertos? —preguntaba notablemente furioso a un grupo de hombres, los cuales apretaban las mandíbulas con fuerza ante el miedo que profesaba aquel señor.

—Lo sentimos, jefe. Pero nos cayeron de sorpresa.

— ¡Esa no es excusa! —bramó colérico, haciendo que sus hombres se encogieran de miedo—, ¡nuestra reputación puede verse afectada por ese simple error!...Esto no se quedará así, les enseñaremos a ese mugriento clan quien es el que manda. ¡Los mataremos a todos y cada uno de ellos! —sentenció el hombre a gritos.

— ¿Y qué hay de su hija, jefe? —cuestionó con cierto pavor uno de sus hombres. Hiashi le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ella es una inútil…Su rescate queda en segundo plano —anunció con cierta arrogancia —. Neji, si puedes rescátala, si no…No importa, que ella se las arregle como pueda.

Un hombre de cabello castaño, igualmente largo y ojos perlados, asintió sin hacer protesta alguna ante las ordenes del padrino.

—Si Uzumaki Naruto quiere mi respeto tendrá que hacer algo más grande que querer sobornarme secuestrando a una de mis hijas…Lo lamento por él y su gente.

.

.

.


	3. Inconveniente

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 2:.**

**Inconveniente**

* * *

.

Sí con un interrogatorio se refería a estar viendo el béisbol y comiendo como loco frituras con un montón de hombres a su alrededor, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él… Entonces sí, estaba haciéndolo perfectamente.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Batea mejor! —chillaba Naruto al televisor. En la habitación se escuchaba el crujido de las frituras siendo masticadas por la bolita allí reunida, riendo y gritando con "varoniles" voces.

Para Hinata, era sumamente incomodo estar rodeada de aquellas personas, las cuales sólo comían y bebían como cerdos. Se mantenía inmóvil en aquel sofá, reduciéndose a un pequeño espacio, siendo aprisionada por el rubio y un chico de cejas pobladas.

Si la chica hubiera tenido cinco años, seguro se orinaba allí mismo. Peor fue cuando Tenten abandono la habitación, dejándola a su suerte con aquella bola de hombres. Apretó los puños ferviente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar estar en la misma posición por más de tres horas seguidas.

— ¿No te gustan las papas?

Hinata tuvo que girar un poco la cabeza para ver al propietario de dicha pregunta. Era aquel chico con ojos de mirada extraña y corte de "casquito".

—Es cierto, ahora que lo noto, no has comido absolutamente nada desde que inicio el partido— terció Naruto que estaba al otro lado de la chica. Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No…Es solo que…N-no p-puedo moverme con facilidad… Y es incomodo—soltó la chica finalmente esperando que los hombres no se enojaran con tan atrevido comentario.

— Oh, ya veo, con qué era eso. ¡Lo habrías dicho antes, mujer! — sonrió Naruto para empujar al otro joven que tenía a su lado, haciendo que a su vez, este empujara al siguiente y por ende se callera al suelo.

— ¡Ai! ¿Pero por qué ha hecho eso, jefe? —se quejó el hombre que había caído al suelo, ahora sobándose parte de la nalga.

— Era necesario, acá ya estábamos muy amontonados. — respondió el rubio sin más. Para después meterse otro par de frituras por la boca. El joven que estaba aun en el piso le dedicó una miradita con cierto desdén. Se tuvo que conformar y quedarse sentado allí con los demás.

Volvieron a reacomodarse en aquel sillón, ahora ya había más espacio y Hinata destenso un par de músculos entumidos.

— Vamos, toma.

Volvió a ofrecer Lee. Hinata, tímida tomo una fritura y la comió, masticando lentamente. No tenía de otra, tenía que hacer lo que le pidieran, sin con ello la dejarían libre, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea…Aunque si lo pensaba con más claridad, aquel lugar no era tan malo, hasta el momento no le habían dicho o hecho nada malo, es más, eran amables.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Se supone que estarías interrogando a la rehén, no haciéndote el idiota con esa otra bola de idiotas!

Era Karin la que gritaba furiosa, entrando y marcando sus pasos colérica. Naruto bebió de su cerveza un tanto espantado mirando como la pelirroja se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Sabía qué harías algo así!

Ahora estaba frente al rubio, regañándole como una madre. Entre tanto, los demás chicos miraban la escena con atención, sin dejar de comer su tan preciada chatarra. Naruto parecía no ponerle esa atención que los demás le disponían, seguía mirando campante el partido. A Karin se le marco una vena en la frente…¡Suficiente! Tomo a la Hyūga de un brazo levantándola del sofá bruscamente, saco una llave de su pequeño short y abrió el candado que mantenía presa a la pelinegra. Hinata temblaba ante los movimientos tan bruscos y pocos delicados hacia su persona, retiró lo de "amables".

— ¡Si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo!...Así que, adelante, sigan viendo su partidito — dijo Karin aun con la furia asomándose en su voz y expresiones. Jaló a la Hyūga fuera de la habitación, los demás no objetaron nada y continuaron en lo suyo.

— Vaya, ahora sí que Karin estaba furiosa. ¿Qué va hacer al respecto, Jefe? — preguntó Lee preocupado.

— Shhh…— silenció el rubio con el dedo, atento a la pantalla.

.

.

.

La pelirroja arrastró a Hinata hasta otro cuarto, mucho más pequeño, en el cual solo había una mesa de madera y un par de sillas. Sentó a la Hyūga y cerró la puerta tras sí. Tomo lugar frente a la muchacha asustada.

— Bien…Podemos hacer de esto un interrogatorio tranquilo y cooperador. Este es el caso, yo te hago preguntas y tú solo te limitaras a contestarlas, con la verdad, de lo contrario…Me temo que te tendrás que despedirte de tu perfecta carita — amenazó Karin, cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata se quedo inmóvil, su labio inferior temblaba, una lágrima involuntaria se derramo por su mejilla. Se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, aceptando hacer lo que la pelirroja le proponía.

— Primero que nada ¿Cuándo crees que tu padre venga?

Karin sacó un cigarrillo de su sostén y del mismo extrajo un encendedor.

— Yo…No lo sé…Ta-tal vez no venga.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Y cómo que no vendrá? — reprochó la pelirroja algo irritada. Hinata se encogió.

— Pues…Si viene…Será porque se han metido en sus barrios…E-En sus cuarteles, eso le mo-molesta mucho.

Karin sacó una fumarola de humo por la boca, estaba notablemente aburrida.

— Ya veo… ¿Con cuántos hombres cuenta el clan Hyūga? ¿Qué armas utilizan? ¿Cuáles son los métodos de ataque de su clan? — cuestionó de corrido, haciendo pausa en cada pregunta para aspirar de su cigarrillo. Saco todo le humo por la nariz. A Hinata le comenzaba a molestar aquel humo de cigarrillo…Odiaba aquel olor a tabaco, aun así se lo tuvo que aguantar, como siempre lo hacía.

— Yo…No se mucho, pe-pero…Lo más seguro es que, si mi pa-padre esta lo suficiente e-enojado, ataque en unos cuantos días. En…Total cre-creo que somos ciento cincuenta… y armas…Las úsales…supongo.

Karin hizo los labios de lado, fue demasiado fácil a su parecer haberle sacado la información…Mejor dicho, que ella hablara tan fácilmente. Si realmente era la hija de un yakuza debía saber que era mejor morir antes que entregar a su clan. Además, no había pasado por alto los comentarios de la Hyūga que probablemente su padre no fuera y si fuera no sería por ella ¿Qué clase de padre sería Hiashi Hyūga para no interesarse en su propia hija? O tal vez ¿Qué clase de hija sería esa tal Hinata, para que su padre le diera igual? Exhaló humo antes de volverle a preguntar.

— Dime… ¿Tú padre no te quiere o qué?

Hinata levantó un poco la cabeza, dudosa. No quería responder a esa pregunta. Su garganta era un enrome nudo. Ese nudo se hizo más grande y doloroso cuando Karin le cuestionó sobre su progenitor.

— ¿Qué no piensas contestarme? — reprobó la de lentes harta del silencio de la chica.

— M-mi…Padre…Y-yo…Soy un fracaso para él…— respondió finalmente a duras penas la mujer.

¿Fracaso había dicho? Karin quiso interpretar aquellas palabras. Se notaba a leguas que la chica que tenía frente a ella no tenía pinta ni actitud de yakuza. Débil, sosa, temerosa, tímida…Seguro su padre era de esos señores que tenían ciertas expectativas con sus hijos y que de alguna u otra forma terminaban decepcionados porque son todo lo contario a como uno lo desearía. Si, no era difícil adivinar el porqué de las palabras de esa Hyūga.

Qué cosas, pensó Karin recargándose sobre la mesa. Que mala suerte al haber nacido ligada a esta mafia o tal vez sería, que mala suerte de ella al a ver adoptado aquella personalidad y actitud nada convenientes.

Listo, era todo el interrogatorio. Solo eran unos detalles que Karin necesitaba saber sobre el clan Hyūga. Si necesitaba saber otra cosa más, le volvería a preguntar.

— Es todo. Hemos terminado por ahora — anunció la de lentes levantándose de su silla. Hinata seguía pasmada sin decir o hacer nada. Karin casi siente un poco de lastima por ella…—. Tenten vendrá por ti en unos minutos…— agregó seca antes de salir por la puerta, echándole candado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— hazte cargo de ella — ordenó la pelirroja a Tenten, la cual permanecía esperando a fuera de la habitación, asintió acatando la orden.

Karin se encamino hasta donde se habían reunido hace momentos atrás, con los integrantes del clan. Tenía que planear todo detalladamente, ya que no era solo un juego eso de secuestrar y entrar en territorios ajenos, menos si se trataba de un clan tan importante como el Hyūga. Tiró y piso su cigarrillo antes de llegar. Para su sorpresa, Naruto y aquella bolita de hombres ya estaban allí, platicando y riendo tajantemente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en el interrogatorio? — dijo el rubio cínico, provocando que la pelirroja chirriara los dientes de la rabia.

— ¡Serás idiota! ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme!

— vamos mujer, relájate y disfruta de este atardecer, antes de agriarte, piensa que eso no es interesante. — cantó un alto musculoso de piel morena.

— ¡Eh, buena esa, Bee! — alagó Naruto haciéndole la seña de cuernos con la mano. Bee, sonrió soberbio como respuesta. Por otro lado, a Karin se le ponía la cara roja del enojo.

— En vez de estar rimando y haciéndose tontos viendo partidos de beisbol, deberían estar preocupados y más ocupados con respecto al clan Hyūga. — dijo Karin, captando de nuevo la atención de todos.

— Es verdad, jefe. Deberíamos tomarnos con más seriedad este asunto. — terció Sai que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Naruto frunció el ceño adaptó una posición más mesurada.

— Claro que me estoy tomando esto con toda la seriedad del mundo. — sus hombres y Karin lo miraron con incertidumbre. — Esta bien que ahora parezca relajado, pero es porque no quiero tensar las cosas más de lo que deberían. Lamento no haber interrogado a la chica…Ya no pasará, prometo ser más responsable con ello, de veras.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, ya un poco más tranquila. Aun así siguió dudando de las palabras de su primo. Naruto percibió la desconfianza de la chica.

— En serio…Es más ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? — profirió Naruto, queriéndose ganar la confianza de Karin.

— La he dejado en aquel cuarto pequeño…Pero ni te molestes en interrogarla que ya me ha dicho todo lo que quería saber.

— Joder, pero que si eres rápida. — dijo Lee sorprendido. Karin alzo la cabeza vanidosa.

— Pues claro…Es de mí, de la que estamos hablando. — soltó nada modesta la mujer, ganándose uno que otro abucheo por parte de los hombres, a lo que la pelirroja los calló a todos con un tremendo grito.

— Entonces, si ya le has sacado todo lo que le tenias que sacar… ¿El jefe ya no hará nada más? — inquirió Sai, Naruto le dedico una mirada reprendedora.

— Nada, él le tiene que ayudar a Tenten a cuidar de la rehén. Después de todo "es la hija de tu enemigo" ¿O me equivoco? — se burló Karin provocando la irritación del rubio.

— Mierda ¡ya entendí! — chilló Naruto al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, demasiado dispuesto a ir a ver a la Hyūga, si eso haría callar a Karin por unos momentos, entonces estaba dispuesto a sacrificar algo de su tiempo de ocio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Cálmate…Todo estará bien — tranquilizaba Tenten a la pelinegra, la cual estaba en un estado de shock —, ¿Hinata? — volvió a llamar la castaña…No estaba muy segura de llamarla por su nombre, apenas y la conocía, tan solo sabía generalidades como su nombre al estarla vigilando desde hace un mes atrás, aun así, le pareció que eso era lo de menos.

Hinata reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Tenten y sus ojos se le humedecieron. Como niña chiquita se encogió y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, le daba tanta vergüenza que la miraran estando de aquella manera…Como una cobarde, llorona y debilucha. Siempre así.

Tenten deposito su mano en la espalda de la chica y le sobo suavemente, tratando que la chica no comenzará a llorar y de alguna forma brindarle un poco de calor para hacerla sentir mejor.

— Lo lamento mucho…Yo fui la culpable de que Karin fuera por ti, pero te vi tan incómoda con los chicos que decidí avisarle sobre el asunto…De haber sabido que se pondría así, no le hubiera dicho nada — explicó la castaña sin dejar de mover la mano sobre el dorso de Hinata —. Vamos, tranquila…No fue para tanto.

La Hyūga inhaló fuertemente, con la finalidad de calmarse aunque fuera solo un poco.

— P-perdón…— dijo débilmente —, Y-yo siempre he sido así…De débil…No es, no es mi intención llorar a cada rato…E-es solo que, es solo que…

— Ya, no digas más, entiendo — interrumpió la castaña al percatarse que la chica tartamudeaba más y su voz a medida iba quebrándose también. — Mira…No te prometo nada, pero si todo sale bien, te aseguro que te dejaremos ir pronto.— quiso consolar Tenten. Hinata no dijo nada, en vez de eso asintió, aún con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió. De nuevo era Naruto. Se detuvo al observar a las dos chicas. Tenten de cuclillas a un lado de aquella Hyūga, y esta, todavía cubriéndose el rostro. Se rasco la cabeza al no entender a que se daba aquella escena.

— Jefe ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó la castaña volviéndose a levantar.

— Pues que más…A hacerme cargo de esta mujer. — respondió, acercándose a ambas chicas.

— Ya veo…Esta bien jefe, tengo todo bajo control por aquí. — dijo Tenten, apartándose un poco al ver que Naruto iba hacia ellas.

Se había percatado de Hinata, la cual no quitaba sus brazos por nada del mundo. Ahora era él quien se ponía de cuclillas para quedar al mismo perfil que el de ella.

— ¿Te duele algo? — cuestionó el rubio de lo más tratable. Hinata no le respondió, en vez de eso, se cubrió con más fuerza. Naruto colocó una mueca extrañada. — ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! — volvió a insistir. La chica volvió a hacer lo mismo, provocando que Naruto se desesperará. Tomo los brazos de la Hyūga, obligándola a quitárselos de la cara, forcejeo solo un poco para lograr con éxito descubrir el rostro de la chica. Hinata cerró los ojos y agacho el cuello.

— ¡Vamos, que no te pienso hacer nada malo! ¡Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado! — exclamó Naruto, refiriéndose al partido del beisbol.

—No…y-yo.

Nuevamente Naruto tuvo que prestarle mucho atención, de no ser así, apenas y podía entender lo que decía la Hyūga con tanto tartamudeó y esa voz tan bajita.

—Jefe, vamos, no sea tan brusco con la pobre de Hinata.

Interceptó Tenten, ganándose la atención del rubio, el cual soltó a la chica de su agarre.

— ¿Eh?...Pero si no estoy siendo brusco, tan solo quería saber si le dolía algo.

Explicó el hombre de lo más normal. Hinata, por otro lado, dirigió poco a poco la vista hacia el rubio el cual seguía parloteando. A simple vista le pareció alguien muy temerario con aquella pose y ropajes, sin mencionar los tatuajes que tenía en los brazos, igual que Tenten y muchos de allí y su familia, estaba tapizado de aquellos dibujos al estilo japonés.

Observó con atención los tatuajes del brazo del Uzumaki. En uno de ellos distinguió la figura de un dragón muy colorido, el cual escupía lo que parecía una bola de fuego, o más bien, un sol con forma de espiral. Aquel diseño le pareció de lo más "bonito". Paulatinamente subió la mirada hasta toparse con el perfil del hombre, el cual no paraba de hablar.

La luz de la habitación hacia que el rostro del Uzumaki se iluminara, incluso su cabello rubio parecía estar emanado luz propia. En lo que estudiaba al hombre, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de este…Era muy contagiosa y le hacía sentir de alguna extraña manera una enorme seguridad. Dejo sus cavilaciones atrás cuando de la nada, Naruto giro la mirada hacía su dirección topándose frente a frente.

La Hyūga al instante aparto la vista, un poco avergonzada de que el se hubiera percatado que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Hinata, cierto? —dijo Naruto en tono amable. Hinata asintió levemente.

—S-si… —contestó sutilmente.

—Muy bien, Hinata. De ahora en adelante tendrás que pasarla conmigo. Eso hasta que el viejo de tu padre se atreva a dar la cara por aquí. No te preocupes, si obedeces a todo lo que te digamos, te aseguro que regresaras sana y salvo a tu casa. —condicionaba Naruto sin quitar aquella sonrisa tan amistosa. Hinata tragó en seco, antes de tomar todo el valor que pudo para preguntarle, lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

— ¿Lo…Lo pro-promete?

Naruto se desconcertó un poco ante el cuestionamiento de la mujer. En seguida, le mostró una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo. —replicó muy sereno. Hinata levantó un poco la cara para ver a la cara al Uzumaki. No pareciera que estuviera mintiendo, por aquella expresión facial, la chica sintió que podía confiar en su palabra. De nuevo debió girar la cara para otro lugar, como solía acostumbrar. Nunca podía mantener contacto visual con las personas, por más que lo intentará, de alguna u otra forma, siempre terminaba fracasando, una de las tantas cosas que odiaba de sí misma.

—Jefe, entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora con ella?... ¿Piensa dejarla aquí o…? — profirió la castaña que había permanecido callada. Naruto se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Ahora que Tenten lo mencionaba, no sabía en donde situar a la Hyūga. Le parecía algo desagradable dejarla en ese cuartito tan pequeño, incluso el se sentía incomodo de pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Recordó la otra habitación donde estaba la primera vez, igual no sería mala idea dejarla de nuevo allí, pensaba el rubio con la mano en la barbilla.

Dejo de razonar cuando le llegó un olor _extraño_. Olfateo antes de darse cuenta de donde provenía aquel olor tan singular. Hinata estaba apretando las piernas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro de manera un tanto disimulada. Naruto enarcó una ceja y arrugo la nariz.

—Ah ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

Hinata se ruborizo, no queriendo contestar a la pregunta del hombre, pues le era embarazoso tener que decirlo.

—E…Es que…T-tengo…que ir…—farfulló débilmente, sin hacer ningún contacto directo. Naruto quedo igual o más confundido.

— ¿Ir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No será que… ¿Necesitas ir al baño? —reaccionó Tenten, evidentemente más rápido que el joven rubio. La pelinegra asintió apenada. Naruto comprendió al instante, poniéndose alegre, como si hubiera resuelto el problema matemático más difícil.

— ¡Ya, con que era eso! —chasqueó el hombre. Tenten tuvo que darle un pequeño toque en el hombro, para que este se decidera a hacer algo con Hinata, pues a juzgar por la cara de la Hyūga, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Naruto se alarmó, no supo qué hacer en el momento, tuvo que pensárselo por un segundo antes de tomar a la chica por la muñeca y salir corriendo con ella fuera de la habitación, la castaña se apartó rápidamente, dejándola con semblante preocupado.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos y habitaciones, antes de llegar a una puertita que estaba al fondo de lo que parecía un piso de edificio, al menos, eso fue lo poco que Hinata llegó a captar.

El rubio tomo el picaporte y la giró de inmediato...Cerrado. Naruto soltó un chillido desesperado comenzando a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Joder, quien se atoró en el baño! ¡Sal ahora mismo, es una emergencia!

—¡Chico, yo aquí ando muy ocupado, ve y anda al baño de allá abajo!

Naruto hizo cara de asco. Reconocía esa voz…Más bien, esas rimas. Tuvo que resignarse a bajar al otro baño, pues tratándose de Killer Bee, era más que seguro que no saldría de allí ni a patadas.

Ni modo, jalo de nuevo a la chica de manera muy poco sutil. Aun corriendo, Naruto se dirigió a unas escaleras, bajaron apresurados, en el camino se toparon con varios de sus hombres, los cuales los miraban muy confundidos.

Al fin, llegaron a hacia otra puerta que estaba, igualmente, en el fondo de un pasillo.

— ¡Por favor, que este no este ocupado! —suplicó el rubio antes de girar de nuevo el picaporte, por suerte este si abrió. Naruto río triunfante. — ¡Listo, haz lo que tengas que hacer! —dijo para después empujar a la chica dentro y cerrar de un portazo.

Hinata se quedo atónita por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero su ganas de hacer sus necesidades provocaran que se olvidara de ello. El cuarto de baño era demasiado estrecho, tan solo era un pequeño cuadrado, con una taza y un lavabo, que por cierto, no estaban del todo limpios. A la pelinegra, le dio igual la poca higiene que tenía aquel cuarto, se bajo el pescador y los calzones a toda prisa.

Sintió un alivio enorme. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas por haber corrido y, además por estarce aguantando desde hace un buen rato. Una vez que había terminado, tuvo la mente más despejada.

No estaba segura que haría de allí en adelante, como serían las cosas o como se sentiría. Tomo su propia muñeca, allí donde aquel hombre rubio le había sujetado. Era extraño, pues ella no solía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera confiaba en ella misma, mucho menos podía confiar en alguien más…Pero, ese joven hombre, tenía algo que provocaba que ella se tranquilizara, supuso que tal vez era aquella enorme sonrisa contagiosa, era la primera vez que veía sonreír a alguien de aquel modo. Tan enrome, burlona, amistosa y natural sonrisa.

Exhaló, confundida de que es lo que debería pensar o hacer. Fue entonces, que notó el brillo del sol caer sobre ella. Tuvo que levantar la vista para descubrir de donde venía aquel cálido brillo de sol. Allí, arriba del lavabo, había nada más y nada menos que una ventana entre abierta.

Abrió la boca… ¿Una oportunidad, tal vez…Para escapar?

.

.

.


	4. Confianza

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 3:.**

**Confianza**

* * *

**.**

Allí, justo allí, frente a ella, estaba su oportunidad para escapar. La ventana era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella cupiera a la perfección.

No, contrajo los puños. De nuevo el miedo la invadió ¿Y si, al intentar escapar la atrapaban? Las consecuencias serían peores… Pero ¿Y si no lo hiciera, se arrepentiría de ello más tarde…Como siempre?

Los labios le temblaron ante el dilema que estaba experimentando.

— ¿Escapó…O no escapó? Si escapó, puede que me atrapen y me vaya peor…¿Pero, y si no? Puede que si me quedo pase lo mismo…Pero, ellos dijeron que mientras hiciera lo que me pidieran, no me harían nada…Entonces, e-entonces…— Sus piernas desnudas temblaban por la angustia…—¿Y si escapara, a donde iría?...Nadie me espera en casa, nadie. — recordó afligida.

Hinata vivía sola en un departamento que su padre había comprado hace tiempo. Era una vergüenza, era tan "incapaz", que su padre había decidió botarla allí, sola… Tan solo se limitaba a estudiar, trabajar en una librería de medio tiempo y mantener en orden su pequeño cuarto…Si, esa era su monótona vida desde hace tres años.

Una vida tan solitaria y rutinaria. Aunque…Aun guardaba una diminuta esperanza de que su padre estuviera, aunque sea un poco, preocupado por ella…De ser así, tal vez tomará un poco de valor para salir de ese lugar.

.

Así estuvo por largos minutos. Finalmente, después de pensárselo mucho, paró de oscilar. Le bajo al retrete y paulatinamente se fue subiendo los calzones.

"_Después de todo soy una cobarde…Ni siquiera me atrevo a intentarlo…Soy una inútil…"_

Se decía decepcionada. Cerró los ojos y boca con fuerza.

"_Soy una inútil…Una cobarde, una débil"_

Ya estaba por subirse su pescador. Paró, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

.

.

.

Naruto repiqueteaba con el pie, en un obvio gesto de impaciencia. Esa mujer estaba tardando demasiado ¿Pues qué estaría haciendo, a caso le abría dado diarrea, o qué?

Fue entonces cuando al rubio se le fue el color y sintió un pánico terrible; había recordado que estaban en el segundo piso y que, en ese mismo cuarto de baño, había una ventana; y también, que afuera, justo al lado de la ventana, estaba una escalerilla en caso de incendio, donde bien la chica pudo haber escapado.

Empezó a sudar y sin esperar más, abrió la puerta rezando que la Hyūga no hubiera hecho lo que él se estaba imaginado.

Cuando la abrió, prefirió mil veces a que la chica hubiera huido. La mujer aún seguía allí, solo que tenía los pescadores abajo, dejando ver sus bragas blancas.

Naruto se paralizó. Hinata, al momento se puso roja cual tomate maduro, pegando un sonoro gritillo, Naruto se sobresalto y rápido cerró la puerta. La respiración del hombre era agitada, su pecho acedia y descendía, por la imagen que acaba de presenciar.

¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido haber abierto la puerta de tal manera? Solo a él, seguro. Luego se le ocurrió que pudo a ver llamado a la puerta, pero no, como de costumbre tenía que ser tan impulsivo.

Se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, una vez que ya estaba más calmado.

— Pues para ser joven, usa calzones de abuelita. — pensó Naruto en voz alta, acordándose de lo que miró. — ¡Pero qué digo! Ahora lo que debería preocuparme es no dejar más tiempo sola a esa mujer en esa habitación— reaccionó el rubio.

Para su suerte, en ese momento paso una de las tres chicas del clan.

— ¡Eh, Karui! — llamó Naruto con un notable tono aliviado.

Por el pasillo, se acercó una mujer de piel oscura, su cabello era largo y pelirrojo, algo enmarañado. Su mirada color ámbar destilaba un notable fastidio.

— ¿Qué? — pronunció seca.

— Huy, que humor. — se quejó el rubio parando la trompa. Karui se cruzó de brazos con notable molestia.

— ¿Y bien, para que me quieres?

— Ya, no te apures. El caso es este…— decía el hombre yendo al grano, Karui frunció los labios, escuchando con atención al joven hombre.

— La Hyūga está en ese baño, sola, hay una ventana abierta y pues…

Naruto fue interrumpido por un grito airado de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y cómo se te ocurre dejarla allí dentro, sola? — regañó la mujer señalando con la mano. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Pero todavía sigue allí, solo quiero que no esté más tiempo a solas e intente escapar. Intenté ir yo por ella, pero estaba en ropa interior, así que… — abogó el rubio con vocecita de niño regañado.

— ¡Voy a creer!— Karui se llevo la mano a la cara. — Muy bien yo me encargó.

La piel morena estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que esta tan siquiera la tocara.

Hinata salió con la cabeza baja, retraída. Karui se quedó quieta, observándola salir.

— Y-yo— profirió débilmente. — L-lo siento…No quería causar p-problemas.

Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se sorprendieron. Sorprendidos, de que, aún tenido la oportunidad de escapar, no lo hiciera. Karui miró de pieza a cabeza a la mujer que tenía en frente, con curiosidad.

No parecía pasar de los veintiún años. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona tan retraída como ella. Es más, el solo hecho de salir por su propia cuenta y encima disculparse por "causar problemas" ya era para mantener a la pelirroja admirada y, a la vez asustada.

— ¿Por qué no te has ido, cuando has tenido oportunidad? —preguntó Karui, queriéndose sacar de duda.

Hinata no supo que contestar, se preguntó si haberse quedado fue lo correcto, de todos modos, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba atento para la respuesta de la Hyūga, igualmente quería saber porque no lo había hecho.

— Solo…No lo hice…No importa si me voy de aquí o no, e-es lo mismo.

Karui enarcó una de sus finas cejas, Naruto se rasco la cabeza. Seguían sin comprender.

— ¡Pero mujer, tú sí que eres rara! — Dijo Naruto, pasado un rato — ¿Cómo que es lo mismo? ¡Claro que no es lo mismo! ¿Qué acaso te gusta ser un rehén? Qué forma de pensar tienes, deberías confiar un poco más en ti misma, de veras.

Hinata entre abrió la boca, escuchando anonada las palabras del hombre.

Karui le plantó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio, callándolo al momento. Naruto soltó un gran berrido, llevándose las manos a la parte posterior de su coca, sobándose con expresión adolorida.

— ¡Pero que eres tonto, o qué! No le des ideas, fue un milagro que esta Hyūga no huyera ¡Y tu le vas diciendo esas cosas! — reprendió la pelirroja encolerizada. — De verdad, que en ti no se puede uno fiar, cuánta razón le doy a Karin en ese aspecto.

Naruto hizo la boca de lado, a veces se preguntaba si realmente él era el jefe o eran aquellas dos impetuosas pelirrojas.

— De aquí en adelante tendré que ir contigo y la chica hasta el cuarto de interrogatorio. No vaya a ser que en otro descuido tuyo, esta vez sí se anime a irse.

Naruto paró de tocarse la nuca al oír lo que la piel morena le había comentado.

— Hablando de eso, estaba pensado en dejar a Hinata con ustedes, chicas. — dijo el rubio como si nada. Karui abrió la boca indignada.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Se refería al rehén por su nombre, Hinata? ¿Dejarla con ellas? ¿Compartir cuarto con una Hyūga? Ahora sí que Naruto se había vuelto loco. Sonaba a una broma y de muy mal gusto.

Karui soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Basta de bromas, hombre ! — rió sin parar. Naruto se quedó mirándola con semblante serio, la pelirroja se detuvo y arrugó la cara.

— ¿E-estas…Hablando en serio?

Naruto asintió llano. Karui frunció el ceño, obviamente jamás estaría de acuerdo con ello.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás haría algo así! Además, estoy segura que Karin también se opondrá. — objetó con lógica. — Además ¿Por qué la quieres dejar con nosotras? ¿Qué no simplemente basta con encerrarla en alguno de los dos cuartos que tenemos "desocupados"? — agregó a un intentando persuadir al hombre.

— Si con los dos cuartos te refieres al cuarto de interrogatorio y al cuarto donde vemos la televisión y partidos de beisbol grupal ¡No, nunca! Además, Hinata me parece buena chica, no me desagrada. Y sabes que eso del secuestro no se me da muy bien, no es nuestra área, eso déjaselo al _clan Kamizuru*_. Por eso pienso que no hay ningún problema en dejarla con ustedes. También velo por este lado, ustedes la tendrán más y mejor vigilada, y ella se sentirá más a gusto entre mujeres, todos salen ganando ¿No te parece? — replicó el hombre, haciendo que la pelirroja se lo pensará nuevamente.

— Si ¡Pero Karin no va…! — quiso hacer su último intento para hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio, fallido, pues Naruto rápidamente la interrumpió.

— Con Karin, habló luego…No se te olvide que yo soy el jefe aquí.

La morena suspiró, resignada. Era cierto, por más que ambos se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y se trataran con tal confianza, igualmente seguía siendo su _oyabu_ y, como tal tenía que obedecerlo.

— De acuerdo…— aceptó de mala gana.

Hinata, mientras tanto se había limitado a escuchar la conversación.

"_Que tenga más confianza en mí misma, dijo"_

Pensó la chica para sus adentros, recordando aquellas palabras que desde hace mucho tiempo no oía.

— Vamos, sígueme — llamó Naruto a la Hyūga con un ademán amable. Hinata levantó la cara, acatando a lo que le indicó el rubio.

Notó cuando Karui se colocó detrás de ella, dejándola en medio, supuso que para que no intentara nada. No quiso ni voltear, pues creyó que la pelirroja no tendría buena cara, después de que al principio se negara tanto en aceptarla con ella. Los tres subieron nuevamente por las escaleras por las que, anteriormente, habían bajado corriendo ella y Naruto.

Ahora mismo veía la espalda del rubio. Su gabardina negra, tenía estampada una espiral, muy parecidas a las que llevaba tatuadas en sus brazos, era más que obvio que ese era el emblema de su clan, pues ya lo había visto tatuados en otros miembros del mismo; Tenten, Karin, aquel chico que el ofreció papas e incluso, llegó a percatarse de los tatuajes de la morena que tenía detrás, todos llevaban aunque sea una espiral tatuada.

No le sorprendió tanto, igualmente los de su clan, portaban su símbolo, solo que en vez de una espiral era el símbolo del ying y el yang, inconscientemente se llevo la mano al hombro. Colocó expresión afligida.

Deseo poder ser más fuerte y tener un poco más de confianza. Observó de nuevo el dorso del hombre. Fuerza, confianza y probablemente más, eran algo que él tenía.

"_Naruto"_

Dijo su nombre en su mente con cierta admiración.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a otro piso, el mismo en donde la habían traído desde un principio, justo allí pudo distinguir algunas habitaciones.

Eran varios pasillos con unas cuantas puertas, algunas normales y otras corredizas, de hecho, ahora que se lo veía bien, el diseño era bastante extraño, una combinación de "oficinas, casa moderna y casa tradicional japonesas".

Miró a unos cuantos hombres ir y venir, saludando con respeto a Naruto y echándole un vistazo curioso a Karui y a Hinata, en especial a esta última. Porque ¿Qué hacía una supuesta rehén paseando con el jefe y la agresiva de Karui, como si nada en el edificio?

Se acercaron un trío de hombres. Un alto y musculoso moreno, el chico de cabello de casquito y cejas pobladas; y por último, un hombre que Hinata veía por primera vez; un chico de piel oscura, de cabello corto y puntiagudo, color blanco lo cual hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel; aparentaba ser joven, quizá y tendría la edad de Naruto; mostraba una expresión pensativa; por último, llevaba en la boca lo que parecía un palito de paleta.

— ¿Qué hay, jefe? — saludó Lee al rubio, Naruto mostró una espontanea sonrisa.

— Nada en especial, solo guío a Hinata a su nuevo cuarto— explicó el hombre tan habitual.

Los tres muchachos, — aunque uno, tal vez no tan muchacho— enarcaron una ceja sin ocultar la gran interrogante ante tal respuesta.

— ¿Nuevo cuarto…?— preguntó nuevamente Lee.

— Si, se quedara con las chicas. — confirmó Naruto. Al instante, los tres hombres abrieron la boca, descompuestos.

— ¿Estas de broma, no? — profirió el moreno de cabello blanco. — Vamos, que es algo ilógico. Se supone que "ella" es una "rehén" a los rehenes no se les trata como si fueran "huéspedes o invitados" — apuntó el mismo chico con voz media agresiva.

— ¡Ba! ¿Tú también, Omoi? Ya se lo dije a Karui hace unos momentos, me da pereza tener que volver a decirlo; así que dile a ella que te lo explique, si quieres…¡Además, yo soy el jefe aquí! Y si yo quiero que ustedes se vayan de pirujas, lo van a hacer; y si quiero, también, que Karui se tiña el cabello de verde "caquita", igual lo va hacer; y si quiero que esta Hinata se quede con las chicas, también se va hacer, fin de la discusión. Y si no les gusta…Bueno, ya saben cuál es el proceso…

Bee se cruzó de brazos, de manera autoritaria y retadora. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

— con excepción de Bee, claro está…El tiene "derecho de antigüedad" si, eso. — agregó rápidamente. Bee, replicó con una sonrisa ladina.

Después de ello, todos quedaron callados, nadie más se atrevió a objetar algo. Karui se cepillo el cabello con los dedos, después de ese comentario del rubio, sobre la pigmentación de su pelo. En definitiva, estaba molesta: ¡Antes muerta que teñirse el cabello de ese color!

Hinata, mientras tanto permaneció en silencio, escuchando, como siempre, encogida y cohibida.

— Muy bien, llevaré a Hinata al cuarto de las chicas. — soltó de nuevo Naruto, ya más alegre.

— Te acompañamos, yo quiero ver cuando Karin comience a gritar. — dijo el moreno de la paleta.

— Chico, estoy de acuerdo con mi _brother_* Omoi, también quiero ver cuando esa mujer vaya a arder. — rimó divertido el grandote de Killer Bee.

Naruto apretó los puños irritado, y cual señorita ofendida subió las escaleras que conducían a un cuarto piso.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que Hinata se había percatado, era de lo diferente que era aquel estrato de los dos anteriores.

El suelo era de madera y, mirase por donde mirase, habían muchas puertas corredizas, una tras otra; se lograba filtrar la Luz por algunas ventanas y puertas abiertas. El lugar apestaba a humedad, suciedad y sobre todo a _hombres_; que hablando de ellos, unos pocos salían de aquellos cuartos caminando tranquilamente.

Al fondo del lugar, se escuchaba la peculiar voz de Karin, la cual mantenía conversación con dos chicos del clan, al parecer como muy costumbre suya, daba órdenes y regaños.

Naruto trago en seco, antes de encaminarse hasta donde estaba su querida prima, los demás le siguieron con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cómo que no consiguieron el trato con el señor Matsuda? — recriminaba la mujer, con aquel tic tan peculiar de acomodarse sus anteojos de marco negro.

— Intentamos convencerlo, de verdad…Incluso lo amenazamos, un poco…Pero aún así se negó, dijo que no le hacía falta un convenio con el clan Uzumaki…Creemos que otro clan se nos habrá adelantado. — explicó uno de los chicos que Karin reprendía.

La pelirroja formo un pucherito con la boca.

— hmph, nada, no quieran justificar su mediocridad ante el asunto…¡Yo luego hablare con ese viejo verde! — profirió la mujer cruzándose de brazos. para luego correr al par de hombres con la mano, justo como espantando un par de moscas.

El dúo de jóvenes saludaron a Naruto y a los otros al pasar a su lado, igualmente echándole una mirada curiosa y nada discreta a la Hyūga.

Karin se giro al escuchar la voz de su primo.

— Hmph. — soltó al instante la pelirroja, al ver a Naruto, volteando la cabeza a dirección contraria, muy digna. El joven rubio se acercó a ella con una singular sonrisa nerviosa, el hombre podía escuchar las pequeñas risitas de sus subordinados ante el probable escándalo que se haría.

— ¡Karin! Mi querida y buena prima, te he estado buscando todo este rato, sabes.

La pelirroja volvió a verlo a la cara, su mirada y expresiones mostraban cierto recelo, ya que, el hombre no solía hablarle lindo; a menos de que hubiera hecho alguna estupidez, quisiera algún favor o consejo; o que lo ayudara en algún apuro.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — dijo la chica sin más rodeos, arqueando una ceja.

Naruto junto ambas manos, de tal manera que produjo un leve chasquido. Mostró su mejor y más persuasiva sonrisa.

— Pues verás, así está el asunto… Es con respecto a la Hyūga, bueno, Hinata…Estaba pensando, que estaría mejor si…

Karin al principio ponía atención a lo que le decía el rubio, de no ser porque unas risitas la distrajeron, provocando que mirara más allá de su primo, percatándose de la bolita que Naruto tenía detrás. Hubiera continuado prestándole interés a lo que le decía su primo, pero sus ojos notaron la presencia de Hinata, entre aquella bolita burlona. Soltó un gritó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, para después suspirar, abatido…Karin ya se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Naruto, pero que hace esa Hyūga merodeando por el edificio! ¡Se supone que debería estar encerrada en algún cuarto!

Señalaba tan demandante la mujer. Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

— Eso es lo que te estoy tratando de decir, mujer.

— ¡Pues venga, explícamelo ahora! — demandó prepotente. — Aunque sea lo que sea, estoy segura que la respuesta será no. — agregó, al tiempo en que se llevaba una de sus delgadas manos a sus caderas.

— Vamos, no seas tan dura conmigo. — pidió el rubio acongojado. — Solo quiero que Hinata se quede en el cuarto de ustedes, pues, porque…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! — gritó la pelirroja sin siquiera dejar de terminar de hablar a Naruto. — ¿Cómo crees que se va a quedar con nosotras? Eso es algo ilógico y estúpido de tu parte.

El rubio colocó carita de perrito regañado. Por otra parte, las risas de sus "subordinados" no paraban. Solo Killer Bee y Hinata permanecían mesurados.

— No digas eso, Karin. Sé que podría sonar tonto, pero si se queda con ustedes, estará mejor vigilada. — siguió argumentando el hombre ante su prima.

— ¡Pero tú te ofreciste para el puesto de vigilarla! No quieras librarte dejándonos el trabajo que tú solo te has impuesto. — respondió Karin, siendo lo más congruente posible.

— Yo no estoy diciendo que porque se quede en su cuarto, ustedes tengan que hacer mi trabajo. Claro que seguiré haciéndome cargo de ella; lo de ustedes, tan solo sería un "refuerzo". Yo siempre soy fiel a mi palabra, y lo sabes.

Karin desvió la mirada a un rincón. De algo que ella o alguien de su clan nunca dudaban, era de la palabra de su jefe. En especial si se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki.

— Vamos rojita, no seas tan _enojoncita_. ¿Qué acaso no vas a creer en el _jefecito_? Mira que su palabra tiene mucho mérito. — dijo Killer Bee, metiéndose a la conversación.

Karin le mandó una afilada mirada al moreno, intentando con ello, que se callará y no se metiera.

— Se lo que hago…— prosiguió Naruto— .No por nada mi mamá me confió su puesto, de veras.

Karin relajó el semblante, al escuchar aquello. Por su rostro parecían haber pasado miles de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo aceptar su derrota; exhaló.

— Muy bien…Tú ganas…Solo por Kushina.

_¿Kushina?_ Se preguntó Hinata. ¿Quién sería ella?

La cara de Naruto se había iluminado, al igual que la de Bee. Los demás se quedaron callados, sorprendidos.

— ¡Pero hay de ti si empiezas a haraganear y nos terminas dejando tú trabajo a nostras! — dio como una última advertencia la de lentes. El rubio asintió confiado.

— ¡Yeah! — exclamó Bee, dándole un puñetazo amistoso al hombro del joven rubio. — ¡Lo has conseguido, chico! Conseguido de que esta rojita no te comiera vivo…

Naruto soltó una risa socarrona al tiempo en que chocaba los puños con su compañero.

Karin, se estaba pensando seriamente, en verdad comerse a ambos de un mordisco.

— ¡Oye, oye chico! ¡Escucha esta canción que acabo de hacer! — expresó muy vivaracho el musculoso moreno. Con un ademán, indicó a Omoi que se acercara. Este, que fue tomado por sorpresa, se señalo así mismo no muy seguro si le hablaban a él. Killer Bee, confirmó moviendo la cabeza en un "Si tú". Omoi se acerco a ellos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— Como lo ensayamos. — dijo Bee al chico recién integrado. Omoi se llevo la mano al cuello, para luego encogerse de hombros y comenzar a hacer sonidos con la boca o como popularmente se le decía, hacer: _beat box man*_

El ritmo era constante y bueno. Los tres chicos empezaron a mover la cabeza al compás del sonido improvisado…

— ¡Aquí estoy! — inició Bee con una gran exclamación. — ¿Estás al loro, sabes quién soy? ¡Ocho colas, rapea Killer Bee! Llevo una bestia bajo mi pellejo. Hago rimas y rapeo al espejo…

El grandote movía de muchas formas y maneras, las manos y brazos siempre intentando seguir el ritmo que se marcaba. A pesar de que sus rimas no eran buenas, los chicos se movían y lo seguían. Al poco tiempo, Lee se les unió.

Karui se había quedado a lado de Hinata, cuidando de que esta no fuera a ningún lugar, aunque, dudaba que eso pasará; si no lo había hecho en el baño, mucho menos intentaría huir allí. Karin, mientras aquel relajo se hacía, tomo lugar junto a las dos chicas, sin dejar de mirar como bichos raros al cuarteto de hombres allí reunidos.

Le dedicó una pequeña mirada de desdén a la Hyūga, antes de dirigirle la palabra, a su otra compañera, la morena pelirroja.

— Otra vez haciendo el tonto...Las rimas de Bee siguen sin tener sentido. — comentó Karin con cierto aburrimiento. Karui enarcó una sonrisita torcida.

— ¡Ja! Agradece que el que esta rapenado sea Bee y no Naruto, él es mil veces peor que mi hermano. Además, el sonido no tiene mal ritmo. — respondió Karui entre el bullicio. Karin frunció los labios, mirando de nuevo a los chicos.

— Supongo que en eso tienes mucha razón…

Hinata se encontró, de nuevo, invisible. Las dos mujeres hacía caso omiso a su pequeña existencia…Bueno, no era que la hiciera sentir mal, angustiada o preocupada. Ya estaba más que a acostumbrada. Tan solo se limitó a observar el espectáculo que los hombres se montaban. Le parecía divertido todo aquello; más aparte, a su criterio, aquella música no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, le pareció que tenía muy buena tonada.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir que alguien le daba un pequeño toquecito en la espalda. Volteo para ver de quién se trataba, topándose con una castaña que acababa de llegar.

— Tenten…— murmuró la Hyūga. La chica le sonrió a manera de respuesta.

— Cuéntame ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ya fuiste al baño? — preguntó la chica en tono amable. A Hinata se le trabo varias veces la lengua antes de contestarle.

— Si…Ya fui. Esto, no lo sé con seguridad…Y-yo, no sé como explicártelo.

— Yo te lo digo. — interrumpió Karin, que había estado escuchando la conversación junto con la otra pelirroja. Hinata se encogió, llevándose las manos al pecho y apartándose un poco. La castaña pestaño varias veces. No pensó que en su ausencia, hubiera ocurrido algo tan importante.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡La que tartamudea!

Se escuchó la voz de Bee, las chicas se giraron a ver de que se trataba.

— ¡Si, tú! Ven acá. — Llamó el musculoso a la Hyūga. Hinata abrió la boca con miedo. ¿Ahora que había hecho para que aquel hombre la mandará a llamar? Hinata no respondía, su inseguridad la mantenía indecisa.

Fue cuando sintió una mano jalar de su muñeca. Era Karui, la cual al desesperarse de que Hinata hiciera o digiera nada, la arrastro de mala gana hasta los hombres. La pelinegra se opuso un poco, antes de resignarse a que la llevarán con ellos. Una vez frente a los muchachos, la chica agacho la cabeza, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual.

— Listo, aquí esta. ¿Qué quieres que haga? — dijo Karui tranquila. Killer Bee se llevo una mano a la barbilla. Mirando de pieza a cabeza a la Hyūga de manera analítica, después de hacer aquello por un rato, sonrió sagaz.

— ¡Oye chica, rima!

Fue como un shock para todo el mundo, incluso para Hinata que había levantado la vista conmocionada.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella, rimando? ¡Apenas y podía decir una oración sin trabarse o decirlo muy despacio!

— ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Quiero oírte! — insistió el hombre entusiasmado.

— Bee ¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué quieres que rime? — dijo Omoi, desconociendo por completo las intenciones de su hermano.

— Por supuesto. Que mejor, que destrabando la lengua rimando. Vamos chica, sin medio. Di algo, lo que sea.

A Hinata le temblaron las piernas, no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada, estaba en blanco…Más que en blanco, transparente. El tiempo que pasaba, se le hacía cada vez más largo e incomodo. Todos estaban callados, esperando a que la mujer se animará a hablar.

Naruto, que había notado el grave aturdimiento de la Hyuga. Al ser un hombre que gustaba ayudar a las personas en apuros, decidió acercarse hasta ella y socorrerla un poco.

— Solo una palabra. —dijo Naruto. Hinata, ni se había percatado en que instante se colocó a su lado. Ahora su enrome nudo en la garganta, se había hecho aún más grande, si es que se podía. — Yo te ayudaré con lo demás… Aunque sea _solo_ _inténtalo._

"Aunque sea _solo inténtalo_" se dijo la mujer. "Inténtalo"

Trago en seco, pretendió calmarse lo más que pudo.

— Co-confianza. — logró articular a duras penas. Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Confianza es lo que se necesita para tener muchas ventajas, que para no terminar como un enfermo. Whee! — cantó el hombre rubio, quedándose en un dos por tres sin más ideas.

Los allí presentes, con excepción de Bee y Hinata, suspiraron extenuados. Narutó había rimado como un niño de cinco años, sus palabras no tenían coherencia ni cadencia, incluso las manos las movió con oscilación.

Karin se había llevado dos pares de dedos a la sienes…En definitiva, su primo rimando era terriblemente malo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, al no recibir respuesta alguna de nadie. Esperó algo nervioso.

— Hombre, me sigue gustando tu estilo. — dijo finalmente Bee.

Ahora sí, Karin se quería dar una fuerte palmada en la cara.

Para ese entonces, los chicos continuaron con sus improvisaciones, haciendo que tanto la Hyūga como Karui, digieran palabras al azar y poder rimarlas. Si, incluso la morena pelirroja había sido convencida de participar.

Hinata, poco a poco tomaba algo más de confianza, al decir las primeras palabras que se le cruzaban por la mente. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se sentía ser parte de algo. Por fin, su presencia no era solo ignorada. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Mientras que, aquel grupo se dedicaba a rimar, moverse y hacer ruiditos raros por la boca. Karin y Tenten se mantenían al margen, tan solo mirando y escuchando. La pelirroja aprovecho para contarle sobre "compartir" habitación con aquella Hyūga. Aprovecho para decirle que como era la que tenía más acercamiento con ella, Tenten sería la encargada de sacarle toda la información relevante que pudiese. La castaña asintió, seria, a todo lo que Karin le mandaba y decía.

Ambas actividades se vieron en la necesidad de ser interrumpidas. Pues uno de los hombres del clan, llegó corriendo y gritando.

— ¡Jefe, Jefe! — vociferaba el muchacho con la respiración agitada. Naruto dejó de reír sustituyendo su risa por un gesto más serio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Botan? — inquirió Karin, igualmente tomando postura ante la situación.

— ¡Es el clan Kaguya! ¡Esta…Esta atacando a uno de los puestos que custodiamos!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

— Bee, Lee, Omoi, Karui…Vamos. Karin, ya sabes que hacer. — dijo el rubio con semblante serio. Karin asintió, ordenó a Tenten encargarse de la rehén, para después bajar con el resto de ellos, que ya habían emprendido su rápida partida.

Hinata había quedado sumamente desconcertada y por razones evidentes, sintió escalofríos. Aquella situación, le traía muy malas memorias.

.

.

.

Hiashi limpiaba su Katana* con un pequeño trapo, especial para la labor.

El coraje y enojó que había pasado tiempo atrás, fue sustituido por un semblante más sereno y concentrado.

— Señor ¿Cuándo atacaremos? — había preguntado uno de sus subordinados. Hiashi paró, repentinamente, de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Paciencia. Atacaremos al clan Uzumaki en su momento. — dijo el hombre con voz ronca. — Quiero que gocen de sus últimas semanas como cómo el clan tan vivaz que son…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Clan Kamizuru & clan Kaguya*: **_Son dos clanes, que verdaderamente salen en el anime y manga de Naruto. El clan Kamizuru, para recordar, es el clan que también se especializaba en insectos, apareciendo en un relleno, cuando Naruto y el equipo ocho, van en busca de un insecto rastreador.

En cuanto al clan Kaguya, tiene su aparición tanto en el maga como en el anime. Este clan, es descrito como uno de los más temibles, al ser tan salvajes. Kimimmaro, fue mimbro de este clan ya extintó.

_**brother**_***: **palabra en inglés que significa "hermano". Es una palabra, usualmente utilizada por la abeja asesina (Killer Bee)

_**beat box man*: **_Es hacer ritmos y sonidos por la boca. Muy popular hoy en día y desde hace tiempo atrás.

_**Killer rap*:**_El _Killer Bee rap_ que use en este capítulo, en parte, fue sacado realmente de un videojuego oficial del anime de Naruto. Si gustan, pueden buscar en youtube "Killer Bee Rap, sub. Español" para ver más o menos como es el ritmo de la canción.

_**Naruto rap*:**_Al igual que como hice con Killer Bee, el rap de Naruto es inspirado en el capítulo, cuando Naruto intenta rimar, para con ello, lograr agradar a Bee, para que lo entrene.

_**Katana*:**_La katana es un sable japonés (_daitō_), aunque en Occidente esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables japoneses. Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.


	5. Inutilidad

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 4:.**

**Inutilidad**

* * *

**.**

Cuando todo el barbullo había parado, dejando a sólo poca gente en el lugar, entre ellas Tenten y Hinata, a la expectativa y mirando a los últimos hombres partir a toda velocidad a la planta baja.

— Muy bien, te llevare al cuarto en donde permanecerás. — dijo la castaña, ya acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas. Hinata salió de sus cavilaciones. Dada que dicha escena le recordaba cosas de su clan, cosas que preferirá ya no rememorarlas. Por qué, solamente la hacían sentir más inútil y débil, de lo que ya se consideraba que era.

Tenten comenzó a caminar, Hinata obediente se limitó a seguirla entre el pasillo de aquel extraño edifico.

Giraron a la izquierda, para con ello toparse con otro pequeño pasillo llegando al fondo de este. Tenten abrió la puerta del cuarto, entrando inmediatamente, quitándose los zapatos; seguida por Hinata, que también se despojo de los suyos. La joven levantó la cara, para mirar el cuarto con más detalle.

Era de mediano tamaño, un rectángulo, para ser exactos; con piso de _tatami_*. Habían muy pocos muebles, tan sólo tres e igualmente, habían unos _futón* _ guardados y bien doblados a la esquina del cuarto.

Para ser cuarto que compartían tres chicas, era bastante sencillo, y un poco desordenado, pero al menos tenía mejor olor y limpieza que el resto del edificio.

— Te quedaras aquí, de ahora en adelante. Como sabrás, tendrás que compartir cuarto conmigo y con las otras dos pelirrojas que conociste hace un rato. Temo que esta será tu "mazmorra personal" hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que, no podrás salir de aquí sin compañía o que Naruto o Karin lo permitan. ¿Entiendes?

El tono de voz de Tenten no era para nada autoritario, al contrario, estaba siendo lo más tratable posible con Hinata. La pelinegra asintió sin muchos ánimos. Tenten torció la boca, realmente la joven que tenía enfrente no le caía mal, es más, le agradaba. Pensó que a pesar de ser una chica muy insegura, era de esas personas que en cuanto las tratabas tan sólo un poco, sabías que eran buenas personas. Se compadecía de ella, en cierto modo.

— Lo lamento. Pero si todo va bien, te aseguró que pronto volverás a estar en tu hogar sana y salva.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, provocando cierta sorpresa en la castaña.

— Está bien. Al principio tenía mucho miedo, por eso quería irme de aquí y regresar a mi departamento seguro…Pero ahora, no estoy segura, pues viéndolo bien creo que es lo mismo en ambas partes. I-incluso aquí puede que esté mejor, al menos tengo con quien cha-charlar.

Tenten abrió la boca levemente, en un obvio acto reflejo de asombro. ¿Acaso estaba de broma? ¿Cómo que le daba igual quedarse allí como rehén, o de preferir estar su casa? ¿Acaso estaba loca esa mujer? Ya antes había escuchado algo relacionado al asunto, cuando la Hyūga acababa de despertar y Naruto había ido a "Interrogarla".

— Dime, desde que nos conocimos, habías dicho algo respecto a que tu padre no vendría ¿Tiene que ver eso con lo que me acabas de decir?

Hinata apretó los labios, no le gustaba que le recordarán a su padre o a su clan tan seguido. Ese día, en definitiva había sido especial para que se lo recordasen.

— Vamos, necesito que me digas la verdad, Hinata. Tal vez esto podría ayudarte a sobrevivir ¿Sabes?

¿Sobrevivir? En esos instantes, Hinata no sabía si descera eso. Después de todo a nadie le importaba si lo hacía o no, _a nadie._ Pero claro, también era demasiado asustadiza como para pensar en la muerte.

— N-no, yo no. — balbuceo. Tragó en seco, antes de poder hablar con más claridad— No tengo una buena relación con mi padre. Tal vez sea la primogénita de Hiashi Hyūga, pero yo para él no soy más que un…Un _fracaso._

— ¿Fracaso? ¿Por qué?

— No soy buena en nada…Nunca fui buena para las artes marciales, ni en el manejo de armas o de saber negociar y o-otras tantas cosas más que mi padre quería que aprendiera. Incluso mi hermana que es cinco años menor que yo, es mucho mejor…En todos los sentidos. Por eso, es que mi padre me mando lejos de él y del clan…Cree que soy un estorbo…Yo tan sólo, ese día…

Hinata se quedó en silencio, las palabras se le habían ido de los labios. Tenten la miró por unos segundos, con cierta _lastima_. Pudo imaginarse como habrá sido su vida, ahora comprendía muchas cosas. En especial esa inseguridad que era tan notable. Se dijo así misma que tal vez estaría mintiendo, pero desecho la idea de inmediato, le daría el beneficio de la duda, por ahora.

— Ya veo. Si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces, no creo que retenerte aquí tenga mucho sentido. Pero hay que ver que dice el jefe. Además, no podemos tomarnos muchos riesgos contigo.

— P-puede que mi padre venga—, advirtió Hinata, estupefacta de sus palabras ¿Por qué habría dicho eso? Pero ya era tarde, las palabras seguía fluyendo — Pero no será por mí. El es muy duro y rencoroso, además, se han metido en sus territorios, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que los ataque. Tiene a muchos hombres y armas de su parte. Así que t-tengan cuidado.

Era la verdad, Hinata sabía lo cruel que podría llegar a ser su padre, no sólo con ella si no con el mundo, en general.

Tenten la observó un par de minutos, para que luego una sutil sonrisa surcara sus labios.

— De acuerdo, gracias por el aviso—, respondió. — Ahora, quédate aquí. Tengo que irme, pero en un rato más regresaré.

Hinata no dijo nada, tan sólo divisó pasar a la castaña a su lado para luego salir de allí, escuchando como cerraba la puerta con seguro.

.

Tenten se quedó un momento parada afuera del portillo, meditando el asunto.

— Hola. — saludó un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro. La joven se sobresaltó al no advertir su presencia.

— ¡¿Sai?! ¿Qué haces aquí en el pasillo? ¿No deberías a ver ido con los otros?

— No, Karin me pidió que me quedará a hacer guardia, además, casualmente pasaba por aquí y me detuve al escuchar tan interesante conversación.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos con recelo, mirando como el joven sonreía. Que si se le miraba con atención, uno podría advertir que era una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

— Lo suficiente…Esas declaraciones son significativas ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselas a Naruto o Karin?

Tenten suspiró.

— Supongo que sería lo más prudente.

Después, ambos caminaron juntos hacia la planta baja del edificio.

— ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? Me refiero a lo que me contó Hinata. — inquirió Tenten pasado unos minutos. Quería segundas opiniones, y sabía que Sai era bueno en identificar sí una persona estaba siendo sincera o no.

— No lo sé. Puede que sí y puede que no. Es difícil saberlo con una persona como ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, por una parte esta que sea una chica muy insegura. Tal vez podría estar fingiendo, pero lo dudó, la había estado observando de cerca y estoy convencido de que realmente ella es así. Además, ¿No se te hace raro que su padre todavía no hubiera venido por ella? Ni siquiera una llamada o algo por el estilo. Me supongo que esa no sería la reacción de un padre al cual le han robado un hijo o hija…Pero quién sabe, soy el menos indicado para hablar de sentimientos.

Tenten se quedó boquiabierta.

— No, tienes razón…Eso es…Lo más lógico.

Ahora, estaba un poco más convencida en creer en las palabras de la Hyūga.

.

Hinata miró su alrededor. No sabía qué hacer en aquel cuarto. Estaba todo cerrado ya que esta vez no había ninguna ventana a la vista. Con lo qué, se sentó en un rincón a esperar… ¿Pero que iba a esperar? ¿A que su padre fuera por ella? Eso no iba a pasar y lo sabía. Escondió su rostro entre las piernas. Por primera vez en meses, volvía a recordar su infancia y parte de la adolescencia.

Allí se veía, de unos ocho o nueve años, entrenando artes marciales.

— _Hinata, tienes que hacerte más fuerte, una vez que yo muera tú tienes que hacerte cargo del clan. _

_Entonces, ella asentía y le dedicaba más tiempo y esfuerzo a su adiestramiento. _

— _¡No, aún eres demasiado débil! ¡Tienes que ser más fuerte! _

_La pequeña volvía a asentir desanimada, entonces, nuevamente practicaba arduamente hasta que su cuerpo le doliera. Pero, por más que entrenara, estudiara o se esforzara, siempre era el mismo resultado. Esa mirada gélida y desaprobatoria. _

— _Me decepcionas, no eres más que una inútil. Incluso tú hermana es mejor que tú ¡Y es cinco años menor! _

_Hinata, arrodillada comenzaba a llorar y su padre, bueno, él solamente se limitaba a darle la espalda y dejarla allí sola con su sufrimiento. Por eso la había dejado, por eso la había votado en aquel departamento, limitándose sólo a ir una vez al mes a donde residía su clan para recoger el dinero de su subsidio. Ya ni era merecedora de quedarse con ellos, ya que representaba una carga para su padre y los demás._

Se tapó fuertemente los oídos, en un intento vano por bloquear aquellos recuerdos que para nada deseaba verlos ya. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— Piensa algo bonito…Piensa algo bonito. — se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero al igual que una fuente, los recuerdos fluían y fluían. Las miradas gélidas, las desaprobaciones y reproches, las burlas, los rechazos. Así fue, hasta que finalmente, por el cansancio y la _espera, _se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Un fuerte sonido de forcejeo la hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Se encontraba un poco desorientada, pues le tomo un par de minutos acordarse donde se encontraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo se habría quedado dormida, esperó que no hubiera sido mucho.

El sonido se seguía escuchando, dirigió la vista a la puerta, de donde provenía aquel ruido. Forcejaban con el portillo notablemente, queriendo entrar desesperadamente. Hinata se asusto por la brusquedad con la que intentaban pasar, se hizo bolita en el rincón del cuarto.

Al instante, el hombre de cejas pobladas y corte de casquito entró hecho un relámpago, había pasado de ella, yendo directamente a unos de los muebles de la habitación, abriendo los cajones y rebuscando entre ellos impaciente.

Hinata lo miró por detrás, reparo que el hombre estaba sucio y herido en algunas zonas del cuerpo, anquen fueran leves heridas, se lograban distinguir.

— ¡Apresúrate con eso, Lee! — se escuchó un fuerte gritó alejado del lugar.

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió alterado al tiempo en que se llevaba un par de frascos, vendas, algodón y gasas entre los brazos. En su rápido retorno a la salida, un par de vendajes y frascos se le cayeron al suelo, provocando la irritación del muchacho al llevar bastante prisa.

— ¡Oye, podrías ayudarme con eso que se me cayó! — exclamó Lee a la Hyūga quién tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero deprisa recogió lo que al joven se le había caído, para luego seguirlo.

Bajaron hasta el segundo piso, demasiado a prisa. Apenas habían llegado cuando Hinata miró a varios hombre heridos tirados en el suelo, atendiéndose o siendo atendidos para curar sus lesiones.

La mayoría sólo presentaba cortadas y hematomas superficiales, pero otros, parecían estar más graves. Las tres mujeres eran las que se encontraban más ocupadas, pues incluso atendían a dos hombres a la vez.

— ¡Lee, apresúrate y atiende a Ryu! — demandó Karin, quién limpiaba la cortada de un hombre en el hombro. El joven asintió y fue directo hasta otro muchacho el cual yacía manteniendo presión en su pierna a fin de no perder más sangre.

Hinata se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, con los frascos, vendas y gazas aún sosteniendo. Por el tumulto que había, apenas y unos cuantos notaban sus presencia, si no es que nadie lo hacía.

Fue cuando desvió la mirada hacia un hombre, que más bien parecía un adolescente, sentado y recargado sobre una pared, manteniendo las manos sobre sus cotillas. Tenía una expresión sumamente adolorida y al parecer nadie se había percatado de él, ya que todos se encontraban bastante ocupados. El hombre parecía estarce aguantando el dolor, pero Hinata pudo distinguir que perdía sangre.

Antes, cuando ella solía estar dentro de su clan, igualmente solían llegar los hombres de su padre con heridas de esa índole, ella veía como los curaban los médicos que Hiashi contrataba. Miró lo que tenía en los brazos, tenía las herramientas para ayudar a ese joven.

Si, podría ser una cobarde y débil, pero también era una persona solidaria, sensible y amable. Oprimió los labios con fuerza y tomando todo el valor que pudo, se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho herido. Cuando se paró frente a él, este la observó con duda y desconfianza. Al momento Hinata se agacho, quedando a su altura.

— Y-yo vengo…Estas herido y… ¿P-puedo?— tartamudeaba por los nervios que la envolvían. El joven siguió observándola con desconfianza, pero igualmente las muecas de dolor se asomaban; también se había dado cuenta de que Hinata traía consigo medicinas y vendas, por lo que se levantó la camisa, mostrando una herida abierta cerca de las costillas. Por ella se podía ver el interior al extremo rojo y sangraba constantemente.

Hinata intentó actuar lo más rápido posible. Miró uno de los frascos y leyó "Tintura de yodo", lo abrió velozmente derramando un poco en un pedazo de algodón, para luego pasarlo por la herida. Supuso que sería un corte por arma blanca, así que tenía que desinfectarla; revisó si la herida no tenía residuos en el interior para continuar desinfectando.

Hubiera deseado tener un poco de agua caliente o tibia, pero en esos momentos no había nada parecido, así que tuvo que continuar sin ella. Una vez que termino con el Yodo, aplicó agua oxigenada, para luego cubrir la herida con una gaza.

— H-Haz presión aquí, en lo que intentó ponerte la venda.

El joven tomo la gaza, pero no pudo despegarse de la pared para que Hinata la colocara.

— Lo lamento, no puedo más. —notificó el chico apenado y aún adolorido. Hinata lo miró angustiada sosteniendo a la venda que comenzaba a extender.

— Tranquilo, yo te ayudo…

La mujer se sobresalto al notar la inesperada aparición de Naruto, el cual ayudaba al hombre herido a despegarse de la pared, para que Hinata le rodeara con el vendaje. La chica se quedó pasmada un par de segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza y empezar a vendar al muchacho. Una vez terminada la labor, Naruto volvió a recargar con cuidado al joven.

— Gracias, jefe.

— No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradéceselo a ella. — apuntó Naruto con una sonrisa a Hinata. Un pequeño rubor apareció en la mejillas de la Hyūga provocando que desviara la mirada.

— Gracias, no tenías por qué —dijo el rubio, adelantándose al joven que Hinata había ayudado, quién miraba a la mujer igualmente agradecido.

La chica no dijo nada, era bastante tímida como para responder algo, además, no se le venía nada a la mente. Poco a poco volvía a dirigir la vista al par de hombres. Reparó en el antebrazo de Naruto, el cual sangraba, también había sido herido, sólo que su lesión era de menos gravedad.

— E-esto… ¡T-toma! — extendió Hinata el frasco de Yodo frente a Naruto.

— ¿Ah? — profirió el rubio confundido.

— Es que…T-tú, también estas herido…De-deberías ponerte un poco.

Señaló, haciendo que Naruto dirigiera la vista a su brazo herido, mostró una sonrisa sagaz.

— ¡Que va, esto no es nada!...Pero aún así gracias, Hinata. — dijo para luego tomar el frasco que ella sostenía tímidamente.

— ¡Jefe, ya están aquí! — exclamó Omoi, abriéndose paso por entre la gente e interrumpiendo al trío de jóvenes, llegando justo hasta donde estaba el Uzumaki.

— Bien, eso es bueno—, expresó Naruto volviéndose a incorporar. — Pronto, que todos los heridos de gravedad bajen, incluidos tú, Botan— dictaminó el hombre, refiriéndose al chico que la Hyūga había atendido.

— ¡Rápido, los que no estén graves, ayuden a los demás a bajar hasta donde está la ambulancia! Los tratarán allí mismo. — vociferó Lee, haciendo con su manos su altavoz improvisado.

Todos comenzaron a bajar y a ayudar a los heridos, dejando cada vez menos gente en el piso.

— Que suerte que tengamos amigos en el hospital, jefe, de no ser así, estaríamos perdidos. — comentó un hombre cualquiera. Naruto asintió, ayudando a Botan a levantarse.

— Si, es una suerte.

Hinata por lo mientras, se preguntaba porque no había oído ninguna sirena de ambulancia venir, imaginó que tal vez por el ruido que estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Pero recordó que se trataban de yakuzas, por ende, todo tenía que ser lo más discreto posible.

Después Naruto juntó con otros hombres bajaron al siguiente piso, dejando atrás a poca gente, entre ellos a la Hyūga. Fue entonces cuando Hinata notó que la pelirroja de lentes estaba entre los pocas personas que resguardaban allí y que, además, la pelirroja la miraba de forma amenazadora.

— ¿Qué está haciendo la rehén fuera del cuarto? — rugió Karin, dirigiéndose a los presentes. Hinata que aún permanecía de rodillas, se encogió de hombros. No tardó en sentir una mano pasarse por su hombro, giró un poco la cabeza para toparse con Tenten, la cual le pedía que se pusiera de pie.

— Ha sido Lee el que la ha dejado salir. El subió por más medicinas a su cuarto, supongo que ya no le dio tiempo de cerrar de nuevo la habitación. — explicó Sai, recargado en la pared a un lado de las escaleras.

— Ya veo. Bueno, ya no importa. Tenten, vuélvela a encerrar. — ordenó Karin des entrelazando los brazos. La castaña asintió, tomando con cuidado a Hinata de los laterales y guiándola de nuevo hacia arriba. La pelinegra llevaba gacha la cabeza y no tenía intención de levantarla.

Karin las miró pasar, al igual que Sai. El joven espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para poder dirigirse a la de lentes.

— Karin, tengo que comentarte una cosa que nos ha dicho la rehén. Posiblemente ella no nos sea útil, después de todo.

Karin lo miró de reojo con semblante serio.

— Lo sé. Esperó a Naruto para poder decírselo también.

El chico quedo confundido ante la respuesta de la mujer.

— Pero de aquí a que esperamos, será mejor que me cuentes que sabes tú. — aludió la pelirroja. Sai se acercó un poco más para poder relatarle sobre lo que había escuchado.

.

Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que el rubio volviera a subir, para toparse con la pelirroja y Sai. Naruto busco con la mirada si no habría otro herido que necesitara ser atendido, al cerciorase de que no había nadie más, fue cuando se percato de la ausencia de Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Te refieres a la Hyūga? La he mandado a encerrar de nuevo—, contestó Karin de lo más normal, colocándose frente a su primo. Este frunció el entrecejo muy levemente. — Y antes de que me reproches nada, tenemos que hablar de esa Hyūga. Es importante. — continuó la pelirroja levantando el mentón altiva.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Puede que nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? — repitió Naruto desorientado.

— Si, nada. Hace rato, cuando ustedes aún estaban fuera peleando con los del clan _Kaguya_, nos ha llegado un fax del mismísimo Hyūga Hiashi, nos dice que su hija la trae sin cuidado y que no piensa hacer ninguna negociación contigo por ella.

Naruto comprimió los puños fuertemente, provocando que los nudillos se le tornaran blancos, tenso los dientes y frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Cómo que no vendrá por su hija?! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Es su hija, joder! — bramó el hombre de lo más cabreado. — ¡Ese Hiashi, ya sabía que era un cabrón!...Pero abandonar a su propia hija…

Naruto comprimía más la dentadura. No estaba molesto por el hecho de que Hiashi no cayera en sus manipulaciones, si no, el hecho de que, por más yakuza o mafioso que fuese, era capaz de abandonar a su propia sangre, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

— Tranquilo, Naruto. También cabe la posibilidad que sea una trampa…Aunque tengo mis dudas. — agregó Karin, llevándose su dedo pulgar a la boca, muy reflexiva.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? — preguntó Naruto, todavía airado.

— La rehén ya había dicho que su padre no vendría y si lo hiciera no sería precisamente por ella. Además, volvió a decir algo parecido con Tenten, sobre que no tenía una buena relación con su padre, lo cual respalda lo primero que me contó a mí y sobre la veracidad del fax. — esclareció Karin muy segura. — …Aun con todo, todavía hay un mínimo porcentaje que todo lo que ella nos ha relatado sea mentira y que lo del fax sea planeado.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, parecía que se había calmado, pensándose las cosas con más claridad.

— No. Ella no está fingiendo — dijo el rubio indudable ante sus palabras, recordando la ayuda que Hinata le había brindado a uno de sus hombres y de aquella timidez e inseguridad que la rodeaban. Podría ser un idiota o despistado, pero sabía perfectamente cuando una persona era bondadosa y honesta, y Hinata, era una de ellas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé, ella no está fingiendo.

Karin frunció los labios.

— Entonces… ¿Qué propones que hagamos con ella? Es obvio que ya no nos es útil para nada…Tendríamos que matarla.

— No. No podemos hacer eso. — protestó Naruto al instante. Karin soltó un chasquido con la boca, molesta.

— ¡¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?! ¡¿Liberarla?! ¡No podemos tomarnos esos riesgos y lo sabes, Naruto!

El hombre no dijo nada, agachando la cabeza, ensombreciendo su rostro. Si, estaba en un dilema. Por un lado estaba la seguridad de su clan, lo cual era lo más importante que tenía en la vida y por otro, el ser un hombre sumamente compasivo y amable con las personas como Hinata.

— Que se gane su libertad. — interfirió Sai, que llevaba rato queriendo opinar. Se ganó la atención de todos. — Creo que eso sería lo más justo ¿No les parece?

Los presentes callaron, meditándoselo unos momentos. Ya que, ganarse la libertad allí, de la forma en que acostumbraban, no era precisamente la manera más tranquila y pasiva de hacerse.

— Muy bien, eso me parece mejor idea. Sirve, que hasta podría confirmarnos si ella está actuando o no— dijo Karin, para luego dirigirse a su primo, esperando su respuesta. Naruto suspiró profundamente, oprimiendo de nuevo los puños.

— De acuerdo, que sea así. — aceptó, aunque su tono poseía ciertos toques de desaprobación. — Sólo, que esta vez pondré una condición…

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una hora aproximadamente, desde que estaban en aquel cuarto:

Hinata tenía bastante sueño, pero con ello no podía pegar ni un ojo. Tenten ordenaba los cajones que hace unos momentos Lee había desacomodado para llevar la medicina. Tenten lucía cansada, con ojeras y su mover era bastante lento.

— Dime ¿No tienes sueño? De ser así, puedes decirme y te sacó un _futón _ para que te acuestes un rato— ofreció la castaña con una sonrisa.

— A-ah…No, muchas gracias— respondió la mujer suavemente. —…Creo que tú deberías dormir un poco…T-te ves cansada.

Tenten emitió una pequeña risa.

— Si, supongo que si…Llevo dos días sin haber podido dormir, un poco de sueño no me vendría mal. Pero por ahora, creo que eso será imposible.

Hinata contrajo sus piernas más hacia su pecho, sonrojándose levemente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo una _amiga_… Era raro, pero consideraba a Tenten como una o al menos, algo parecido.

— Pero si tú tienes sueño, puedes decirme, al fin y al cabo, son como las tres y media de la mañana.

La pelinegra entreabrió la boca un tanto sorprendida ¿Tan noche era ya? ¿Cuándo paso el tiempo tan rápido, que ni cuenta se dio de ello? Después de esa pequeña conversación, hubo mucho silencio. Así pasaron el rato unos instantes más, hasta que la puerta del cuarto donde estaban se abrió de golpe, captando la inmediata atención de las dos mujeres.

— Tenten, trae al rehén al pasillo. — era Omoi, portando una postura mesurada. Luego se dirigió a la misma Hinata con expresión sombría. — Prepárate, porque te vas a ganar tu libertad, Hyūga.

A Tenten se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y rápidamente miró a Hinata con expresión aterrorizada y a la vez lastimera. Y Hinata, Hinata no comprendía nada, pero ese sentimiento de temor volvía a surgir e invadirla de pieza a cabeza.

.

En cuanto Hinata puso un pie fuera de la habitación, de inmediato notó a la multitud de gente que estaba reunida fuera del cuarto, más o menos calcularía unas veinticinco personas; entre ellas, Karin la cual tenía una mano en la cintura muy autoritaria; la otra pelirroja de nombre Karui, Lee, Killer bee y Naruto. Este último parecía no prestar atención en nada en particular, tan sólo mantenía gesto taciturno.

— Muy bien, no alarguemos esto y vayamos al grano. Tú ya no pareces servirnos de nada, Hyūga. Lo más sensato sería matarte, no nos costaría nada, pero estas de suerte, hoy te toco ser secuestrada por el clan Uzumaki, por lo que te daremos una oportunidad de ganarte tu libertad— manifestó Karin, siendo bastante directa con Hinata. La pelinegra seguía sin comprender del todo su situación, pero estaba más que segura que no era algo precisamente bueno. — ¿Cómo te vas a ganar tu libertad? Fácil, tienes que pelear a muerte con uno de nuestros hombres. Si tú ganas, podrás irte de aquí sin ningún problema, nadie te estorbara el paso…Pero si pierdes, bueno, no pasará nada en particular, sólo perderás la vida.

Karin sonrió ladina, algunos le siguieron la corriente con su tono burlesco, mientras que otros permanecían serios.

Las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos perlados. Ahora estaba más que segura que moriría, ni siquiera pensaba en otra cosa, más que en su fin.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Futón*: **_es la palabra japonesa referente al estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

Los futones japoneses son bajos, de unos 5 cm. de altura y tienen una funda exterior con rellenos como algodón o material sintético.

_**Tatami*:**_ son un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En la actualidad pueden también elaborarse con poliestireno expandido aunque, al menos en Japón, no es lo más habitual. El borde de cada estera se recubre con un brocado, o simplemente con tela verde oscura.


	6. Ganas de intentarlo

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 5:.**

**Ganas de intentarlo**

* * *

.

— ¿Y contra quién peleara? — cuestionó Tenten preocupada.

Karui, alzó la mano con mueca indiferente, provocando expresiones de asombro por parte de algunos miembros del clan.

— Ya sabes, queremos hacer esto lo más _justo_ posible, por eso tiene que ser mujer contra mujer — se adelantó a decir Karin, al tiempo en que la otra pelirroja se colocaba frente a Hinata.

Karui miraba a Hinata con inferioridad, esta permanecía encogida de hombros sin siquiera mantenerle la mirada. Luego, la gente comenzó a hacer espacio yéndose a los fondos del pasillo, dejando el largo tramo despejado para la pelea, sólo Lee se quedo en el medio, entre las dos mujeres.

— Bien, todo empezara a puño limpio. Pasado diez minutos lanzaremos una katana al centro, ya sea para que la cojas tú —, apuntó Lee a Hinata— O ella.

Tenten desde el fondo del pasillo, observaba la escena sumamente inquieta; Karin parecía aburrida, con ánimos de que eso terminara pronto, puesto que sabía cual serían los resultados; Omoi, destapaba una paleta para metérsela en la boca, igualmente muy despreocupado y reflexivo; Sai, Killer Bee y Naruto eran los más serios del grupo.

— Escucha, pequeña, no creas que seré compasiva contigo. Si tengo la oportunidad, no dudaré en matarte ¿Estamos? — aclaró Karui, tomando una pose de superioridad. A la Hyūga le temblaba el labio inferior, cosa que a la pelirroja le irrito, provocando que frunciera el ceño— ¡Deja de actuar como una cobarde y tomate esto más en serio! Es tu vida después de todo.

Por una u otra razón, Hinata no podía dejar de temblar, tenía bastante miedo, y más porque ya se había hecho la idea a que perdería. Era obvio que alguien como ella no era rival para esa monumental mujer que tenía justo frente a sus narices.

Además, si se lo pensaba mejor, morir no estaría mal. Realmente dudaba que alguien extrañaría sus ausencia, su padre la repudiaba, su clan la repudiaba, no tenía a nadie y además era una débil y fracasada. Si, morir sería lo mejor…Pero entonces, había algo que todavía le hacían desistir de esa idea ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo aquello, tenía esas pequeñas ganas de vivir? No conservaba ningún objetivo en la vida o algo por que luchar o seguir con ella…¿Entonces, por qué? Quizá, tal vez el simple hecho de morir le aterraba, como muchas cosas lo hacían; quizá esa sensación que tiene la gente de querer solamente sobrevivir o quizás había algo más, algo que ella todavía no lograba responderse a sí misma. Como sea, de todos modos ya no tendría más tiempo para pensar en ello.

— Muy bien, comiencen. — anunció Lee bajando la mano, como señal de que iniciarán, en una actitud un tanto formal.

No paso ni un segundo, cuando la pelirroja corrió hacia la Hyūga, propinándole un cabezazo, haciéndola retroceder de dolor. Estando a pocos pasos de distancia, Karui tomó empuje, ahora dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas.

Hinata se estampo de lateral, contra la pared, soltando un fuerte quejido.

— ¡Vamos defiéndete! — voceó la pelirroja rabiosa. La pelinegra se intentó sobar las costillas para con ello disminuir el dolor. Karui se desespero de lo frágil que era aquella mujer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo por los cabellos con suma fuerza, despegándola de la pared, para que con su propio peso y el de la gravedad, tirarla al suelo con demasiada brusquedad.

Hinata se quedó tendida en el suelo, sopesando el dolor de los anteriores golpes. Ya no quería ponerse de pie y que con ello los maltratos continuaran, preferiría que allí de una vez y por todas, terminaran con su miseria…Su miseria, su eterna miseria. Deseo al menos una vez, poder acabar con ello, aunque sea sólo una vez, solamente una maldita vez, no sentirse una débil o cobarde, ser más fuerte y valiente. Ser reconocida por su padre y por su clan…Y sobre todo, ser feliz. Pero tal vez eso no pasaría nunca, porque en primer lugar, ni siquiera era capaz de _intentar _salvar su pellejo en esos momentos.

No supo ni porque, pero en esos instantes, recordó las palabras que Naruto le había dicho horas atrás:

_"Aunque sea sólo inténtalo"_

— _¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_** —**Hinata contrajo los puños, todavía tirada boca abajo…

— ¡Vamos, levántate mujer, pelea por tú vida!

La pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos…Esa era la voz de Naruto, lo escuchó gritar desde lo lejos ¿La estaba apoyando, por qué?

Por otra parte, Karin le dio un pisotón a su primo, provocando que este se quejara y callara.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Naruto? ¡Se supone que ella es la enemiga, no deberías estar apoyándola! En todo caso, apoya a Karui que es tu gente. ¿De qué lado estas, hombre? — regañó la pelirroja estérica.

— Pues estoy de lado de nosotros, de veras. Pero ya te lo dije, a esa chica no la considero ni una enemiga ni una amenaza…— respondió el rubio con tono un tanto adusto; Karin entrecerró los ojos enviándole una miradita recelosa.

Karui, bufó ante tan débil oponente que le había tocado, estaba dispuesta a terminar en un dos por tres si eso continuaba así.

— ¡Karui, nena deja aunque sea una oportunidad a esa pequeña! — le cantó Bee a su hermana desde lo lejos, ahora era él el que se ganaba la mirada acusadora de Karin y otras tantas extrañadas.

La piel morena alargó el labio inferior encaprichada, pues siempre hacia caso a lo que Bee o Naruto le decían, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

— De a cuerdo, dejare que ella me ataque…¡Pero más vale que se apresure a hacerlo, si no tendré que continuar!

— ¡Vamos Hinata, levántate! — ahora era Tenten la que gritaba, ya no podía contenerse más, y es que, de verdad que la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo no le parecía mala persona, le era muy injusta y lamentable su situación.

Hinata aún miraba el suelo…Todavía preguntándose qué hacer… ¿Vivir o morir? Pasajes de su vida pasaron como flash frente a sus ojos. La mayoría tal vez no tan agradables, pero en definitiva, también había buenos momentos.

— _No… Yo todavía quiero seguir con vida…No quiero que mi vida termine de esta manera, como la persona que soy ahora…Quiero hacer más cosas por mí misma, quiero aunque sea solamente una vez, ser mucho más fuerte y valiente…Quiero ser feliz, aunque sea sólo una vez…—_ Hinata, poco a poco se ponía de pie, apoyando la rodilla en el suelo y tomando impulso. _— Yo…Por primera vez intentare hacer algo por mí misma. Al menos por esta ocasión, aunque pierda, no importa, lo intentare…_

Karui sonrió de lado al ver a su contrincante finalmente de pie.

A la pelinegra todavía le dolían las costillas y la cabeza, pero intento lo más que pudo ignorar eso. Por primera vez en varios años, volvería a poner en práctica las artes marciales que había aprendido, aunque ya se hubiera olvidado de la mayoría y que desde años no hubiera practicado, aún con todo, se esforzaría.

La pelirroja volvió a correr hacia su dirección, con puño listo para atinárselo en la parte derecha del rostro de la Hyūga, a centímetros ya de su rostro, Hinata puso los brazos a los costados, bloqueando el puño de Karui; ocasionado que esta frunciera el entrecejo.

Karui ahora, intentó darle un rodillazo en el estomago, ataque que fue igualmente bloqueado por la pelinegra.

La pelirroja fastidiada, comenzó a soltar varios golpes al azar, siendo bloqueados con sumo esfuerzo por la Hyūga. Hinata se sorprendió al ver cómo era capaz, al menos bloquear los golpes de Karui. Pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, puesto que ya se estaba cansando y los brazos y piernas empezaban a dolerle de tanto estar inmovilizando los fuertes puños y patadas de la pelirroja.

Hubo un momento de flaqueo por parte de la pelinegra, en donde Karui no desaprovecho la oportunidad, para finalmente darle un puñetazo en la quijada.

Dolía y dolía bastante, pero la Hyūga se valió de aquel golpe, para por fin hallar a su contraria con al guardia baja. No dudó más y le regreso el mismo golpe en la mejilla, con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar al momento. La pelirroja retrocedió dos pasos con ademán adolorido.

Hinata volvió a ponerse en guardia, esperando el próximo ataque de la mujer. En esos momentos, no sabía si sentirse feliz, ya que finalmente estaba logrando algo. Aquel pequeño pero satisfactorio regocijo, se esfumó al ver el rostro colérico de la pelirroja.

— He sido ya bastante buena contigo…Pero eso se acabo, terminaré contigo de una vez…— amenazó la piel morena, pasándose el dorso de la mano por su boca, limpiando un pequeño hilito de sangre apenas visible.

De inmediato la mujer volvió a atacarla, esta vez más rápida que antes, Hinata apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. La pelirroja había quedado a sus espaldas; en un veloz acto, Karui soltó una patada dándole justo en el dorso de la pelinegra, acción que causó que la Hyūga chillara de daño y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Ya pasaron diez minutos! — exclamó Lee, que ahora se hallaba en un extremo del cuarto. — ¡Katana! — volvió a gritar, al mismo instante en que lanzaba el arma hacia el par de mujeres.

Hinata tuvo que levantar un poco la vista, para darse cuenta que la katana iba hacia su dirección, dando giros en el aire, hecho que le pareció lento ante sus perlados ojos. Y así, antes de ponerse de pie para poder cogerla, observo como la pelirroja saltó sobre ella y aún en el aire, tomo la delgada y larga espada con firmeza; al momento en que Karui volvió a tocar el suelo, dio media vuelta para volver a encararla. Una sonrisa confiada surcaba sus labios.

La pelinegra advertía que tenía que moverse cuanto antes, ya estaba de cuclillas, instante que Karui dirigía la espada hacia ella. Hinata logro hacerse a un lado, para sólo ser rosada en el brazo por la espada, desgarrándole su delgada chamarra café claro y haciéndole una cortada, cuya sangre salpico parte del piso. La chica se llevó la mano al brazo para parar el sangrado, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

Levantó la cara para toparse con Karui, la cual levantaba la katana sobre su cabeza, mirándola con tanta indiferencia, dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia. Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya no podía moverse, sus piernas ya no le respondía…Todo su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Así que espero lo que suponía tenía que pasar.

— ¡Alto, ya es suficiente!

Reconoció el grito de Naruto, para después escuchar la espada incrustarse _en algo_…Sonaba como si la hubiese encajado en el piso, fijamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Primero divisó el rostro serio de Karui, luego, giró la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, topándose con el sable incrustado en el suelo de madera, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

¿Seguía viva? Todavía no se lo podía creer...Seguía viva y eso era lo que importaba. La impresión de haberse sentido en brazos de la muerte por milésimas de segundos y de la nada seguir viviendo; más los golpes que había recibido, su sobre esfuerzo al intentar defenderse y el cansancio, fueron suficientes como para que su visión empezara a nublarse y distorsionarse, concluyendo en un desmayo.

Karui, la observó caer de seco sobre el suelo. Los otros yakuza hicieron lo mismo, algunos pocos estupefactos ante el espectáculo montado; mientras que otros, como Karin, Sai, Omoi y Bee, serios e imparciales. La mayoría, ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de _exhibiciones._

Naruto, avanzó unos cuantos pasos adelante de la bolita de gente. Miró a Karin por sobre su hombro, no parecía estar contento.

— Espero, que eso haya sido suficiente prueba para ti. Está más que claro que ella no es ninguna amenaza.

Karin frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que Naruto le hablará de ese modo, y no era del todo, porque siempre gustaba tener la razón, si no porque, verdaderamente apreciaba a su primo y ponerlo serio no era lo que buscaba. Pero eso no importaba, con tal de mantenerlo seguro a él y al clan, estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar verlo _enojado_ y tener que seguir dudando de aquella Hyūga "debilucha".

— Amenaza o no, como acordamos, ella se seguirá quedando aquí encerrada. Hasta que no estemos cien porcientos seguros de que su padre no vendrá y no podamos utilizarla. Además, tú sabes que si la liberamos, puede que vaya de soplona con alguien. Es un peligro que no vamos a correr.

Naruto volvió a colocar la mirada al frente y rascó su nuca en un ademán un tanto resignado. Igualmente, aunque en ocasiones no le agradara las actitudes de Karin, le era necesario escucharla. Ya que, ella era la segunda al mando, asimismo de ser también una mujer de lo más inteligente y perspicaz.

Pero gracias a él y a su condición de no matar a la rehén, fue que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que Hinata era la persona que aparentaba ser, no fingía, para nada.

— Como sea, esto ya se terminó.

Naruto se encaminó directo hacia donde estaban Karui y Hinata desmayada. Siendo seguido por Bee y Tenten. La bolita de gente comenzó a desintegrarse, algunos siendo mandados por Karin, a seguir con las labores que les correspondían; mientras que otros se acercaban un poco para ver a la chica lesionada y a Karui, limpiándose una pocas gotas de sudor como si nada.

— Perdón, creo que me pase con la chica. Pero no tuve opción, ustedes me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo lo más realista posible — justificó Karui, sacando con robustez la _katana_del suelo. Se fijó como Tenten corría hacia la Hyūga y se agachaba para revisar sus heridas. Naruto, igualmente se colocó a un lado de la pelinegra con expresión un tanto culpable. Casi se sintió mal por la chica que acababa de apalear, verdaderamente tampoco quería haberla lastimado tanto. Fue cuando sintió la mano de Bee sobre su hombro—.¿Bee?

— No te preocupes _baby_, la falla no fue tuya, tú sólo hacías lo que te demandaban—, Karui le sonrió a su hermano mayor y asintió. Si, su hermano siempre le daba ánimos.

Por otro lado, Tenten le terminó de romper la chamarra ya desgarrada de la Hyūga, para que con un pedazo de la misma, pudiera cubrir la herida hecha por la espada y parar el sangrado.

— Jefe… ¿Por qué no permitió que mataran a Hinata? — quiso saber la castaña, quién terminaba de cubrir el corte de la pelinegra inconsciente.

— Creo que eso ya lo has de saber…¿Esta chica te parece una mala persona? —, inquirió Naruto, con una leve sonrisa. Tenten, bajo la mirada para ver a la chica que permanecía desfallecida, negó con la cabeza gacha. Naruto sonrió con más gana—. ¡Pues claro que no, de veras!

El rubio estaba a punto de cargar a Hinata para llevarla nuevamente al cuarto de las chicas, lo detuvo una fuerte mano negra.

— Chico, deja y yo lo hago—era Bee, quién mostraba una sonrisa ufana.

— Gracias, viejo.

Bee tomó y cargó con mucha facilidad a la Hyūga, quién parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida alguna, sucia y maltratada. La llevaron al sitio y Tenten colocó un _futón,_ para poder recostarla.

Una vez allí, Naruto observo las heridas de la chica. Las marcas rojas, en su cara, brazos y piernas, que seguro se convertirían en moretones debido a los golpes recibidos; mientras que parte de su quijada y boca se hinchaban, al igual que el corte de su brazo. No le hecho la culpa a Karui o a su prima por lo que a Hinata le había sucedido, a fin de cuentas, el también había sido parte de aquello. No dejaba de sentir ese sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y compasión por la mujer allí recostada.

— Jefe, entonces ¿Ahora qué haremos? —interrumpió Lee, entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Ah? — articuló el hombre confundido, al ser pillado por sorpresa.

— Con Hiashi Hyūga.

— ¡Ah, sí! Pues eso…Iremos directo por él— anunció con una sonrisa sumamente confiada, ocasionando el asombro de los presentes.

De la nada, salió Karin quedando en el umbral de la puerta, con la boca abierta. Era obvio que esta se mantenía oculta, estando fuera del cuarto escuchando la conversación. Tuvo que aparecer al oír semejante notificación.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estás loco, o qué diablos! —imputó la de lentes, señalando con el dedo al rubio. Naruto colocó cara de no entender a lo que la pelirroja se refería.

— ¿Por qué loco? Si él no viene a nosotros, entonces nosotros iremos por él ¿Es lógico, no?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees que iremos directo por alguien como Hyūga Hiashi? —cuestionó Karin, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. — Simplemente no podemos, no tenemos los recursos para ello. El clan Hyūga es por ahora, uno de los clanes más grandes y fuertes de Osaka. La idea de utilizar a la hija de Hiashi era una buena forma de hacer sucumbir al viejo ese…Pero ahora que sabemos que ella no nos es de mucha, si no es que nada de utilidad— apuntó la pelirroja con la cabeza y cierto desdén a Hinata—, no nos queda más que esperar y planear otra cosa más efectiva.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y paro la boca. Karin, ignoró indignada los gestos de su primo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista para otro lado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Tengo razón y lo sabes…— agregó la chica ante los gestos insistentes del rubio. — No dejaré que por tus actitudes impulsivas tú o el clan salgan lastimados, he dicho.

Karin infló los cachetes, encaprichada. Naruto suspiró, nuevamente resignado. Esa mujer, casi siempre terminaba ganándole en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas. El no solía resignarse con tanta facilidad, pero discusiones con ella, sencillamente eran difícil ganarlas, además de que tenía bastantes puntos a su favor.

— Ya, tú ganas. Te haré caso por esta vez… Pero será mejor ir preparando una estrategia para acabar con ese cabrón de Hiashi. — anunció Naruto yendo a la salida del cuarto.

Antes de salir, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina, sintiendo una botellita dentro en una de ellas. Abrió los ojos y saco el frasco del bolsillo. Era el _yodo_ que Hinata le había dado momentos atrás.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación, ahora dirigiéndose a Tenten, quién estaba a un lado de la Hyūga, sentada y observando con extrañeza al rubio.

Naruto se colocó de cuclillas, para estar a la altura de la castaña y tener a Hinata justó enfrente.

— Toma— extendió Naruto la mano, donde tenía el frasco, dándoselo a Tenten. — Cura todas sus heridas y estate al pendiente de ella mientras yo no esté por aquí ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña asintió. Naruto le echo el último vistazo fugaz a la pelinegra inconsciente, para luego volverse a poner de pie y nuevamente ir hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella, jefe? — preguntó Lee, que iba siguiendo al rubio, juntó con Bee, el cual había estado bastante callado, más de lo usual.

— Que más, mantenerla aquí por ahora.

— Naruto— llamó Karin, antes de que el trío de hombres partieran—, ¿Estás consciente de que esa Hyūga es sólo una carga para ti y para el clan, verdad? ¿Realmente te harás responsable de esa chica? Después de todo, tú pusiste la condición de no asesinarla.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Lo haré, yo me encargare de ella ¡De veras!

Y así, el trío de hombres partió, dejando a una Karin vacilante, quién al instante giró a ver a las otras dos chicas que tenía a la espalda. Dirigió su atención especialmente a la pelinegra desmayada.

— No me creo que esto esté pasando— refunfuñó entre dientes.

Porque también, lo último que quería, era tener otra "compañera" de habitación, ya suficiente tenía que compartirla con otras dos mujeres — las cuales no odiaba, pero que necesitaba de vez en cuando su espacio personal— para ahora, tener que lidiar con una más.

Tenten le mostró una sonrisita incómoda.

— Vamos, Karin…No te enojes, seguro sólo será temporal. Ya verás que las cosas mejorarán.

La pelirroja aspiró aire fuertemente.

— ojala sea así…¡Si no tendré que cortar un par de cabezas, comenzando con una rubia y escandalosa!

.

.

.

_Yacía boca abajo sobre un suelo de madera, mantenía los ojos y manos cerrados firmemente, estaba desnuda de la parte dorsal de su cuerpo._

— _Este es el arte del tebori*, Hinata. Es una prueba de lo fuerte y resistente que eres y puedes llegar a ser— escuchó la voz de su padre hablarle._

_Entonces, un hombre alto y gordo se acercó a ella con lo que parecía tinta, agujas y "pinceles"._

_Sintió la fría punta de la aguja sobre su piel, para luego, esta ser incrustada poco a poco. El dolor penetraba y se esparcía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo; con cada cincelada, era como sentir su piel arder y ser desgarrada por fuego. Escuchaba sus quejidos, sus sollozos, las saladas lágrimas pasar por su boca…Lo aguantó, lo aguantó todo lo que pudo. Pero siempre era el mismo resultado, ese comentario y expresión._

_Una negación con la cabeza y la palabra "débil" salir de la boca de su progenitor._

_Lloró con más ahínco._

_._

_La escena se hiso borrosa, y el escenario parecía cambiar. Lentamente, ahora se hallaba dentro de una casa desconocida, apuntando con una pistola hacia la nada._

_Su respiración era agitada, las manos le sudaban, la frente le sudaba frío._

— _¡Vamos, dispara!_

_Ella se encogía, no era capaz de hacerlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para ello. Nuevamente, volvía a escuchar esa palabra, que tanto la torturaba: débil._

— _¡No, yo…Yo puedo…! — se repetía una y otra vez. — ¡Yo puedo ser más fuerte…Yo quiero ser más fuerte!..Lo que realmente quiero es…_

_._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su pecho ascendía y descendía intranquilo. Su visión era nula, sólo distinguía una cegadora luz blanca, al mismo tiempo en que alcanzaba a oír un par de voces, conversando; parecían ser la conversación de un hombre y una mujer.

Lentamente recobró la vista, pudiendo discernir a la morena pelirroja y a otro moreno peliblanco con paleta, mirándola con curiosidad, sentados sobre el suelo, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. La pelinegra no conseguía comprender nada aún, todavía su mente estaba confusa.

— Vaya, hasta que despertó— comentó Omoi, pasándose su caramelo al otro lado del cachete.

Su otra acompañante, Karui, limpiaba su katana sin mantener el mismo interés que el otro muchacho.

Hinata, no fue capaz de evitar sentir un miedo al ver a aquella pelirroja. Los recuerdos de su pelea con ella le llegaban a su memoria, frescos y a detalle. Ya recobraba conciencia de su situación.

— Tranquila, no te pienso golpear…Al menos no por ahora— quiso bromear Karui, al percatarse del temor que la Hyūga mostraba al verla.

Omoi, enarcó una leve sonrisa.

— No seas tan mala ¿No ves que la pobre está muy confundida?

La pelirroja tronó la boca, restándole importancia a lo que dijo su acompañante, continuando puliendo su arma.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, no lo haré a menos de que no me lo vuelvan a ordenar— afirmó, sin parar de hacer su actividad.

— Esto…P-puedo preguntar ¿Qué…Qué fue lo que ha pasado? — Hinata se aventuró y con mucho trabajo, a cuestionar.

Los otros dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, como si con ello, decidieran quien respondería.

— Nada de mucha importancia—habló Omoi—, después de que el jefe parara la pelea, te desmayaste y te han traído aquí, donde permaneciste inconsciente casi dos días.

¿Casi dos días? Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Tanto había sido el impacto recibido? La pelinegra tenía parte de las manos y antebrazos sobre su regazo, por lo que se fijo en los hematomas que se extendían por ellos; eran de un color azul y violáceo, provocados por haber bloqueado las fuertes patadas y puños de Karui. Supuso que no sería el único lugar de su cuerpo con aquellos daños. Reparó también, en el vendaje colocado alrededor de su brazo, rememorando igualmente, el corte que la pelirroja le hizo con la katana, seguramente esa katana que ahora mismo ella se encontraba puliendo con esmero. Aunque tal vez eso, ya no importará tanto.

Pensó qué, más allá de sus heridas y moretones, estaba el hecho presente de que no la habían matado. Y que además, por primera vez en muchos años, había pretendido luchar y hacer algo más por si misma.

— _¡Vamos, levántate mujer, pelea por tú vida!_

Las palabras de ese hombre rubio, venían a su cabeza con toda y tanta claridad. Era un hecho, que ese joven influyó bastante en ella, de manera que no se lo esperaba. Creyó que, en gran parte, gracias a él, pudo luchar y ponerse de pie.

Contrajo las sábanas entre sus manos, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué cosas sentía en esos instantes. Pero era uno que la invadía de fortaleza.

Por otra parte, los otros dos, permanecían conversando tranquilamente ya no tomándole tanta importancia a la recién levantada.

— Como sea, me retiró— informó Omoi al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo—. Hay trabajo en el centro de _Konohana*. _Tú también deberías venir, al fin y al cabo a ti te encanta ir por esos lares— terminó de decir el joven con tono pillo.

Karui frunció el entrecejo, marcándosele una vena en la frente. Estando sentada, pudo alzar el pie para darle una patada en una de las piernas del muchacho. Este soltó una risa burlona, para después salir del cuarto de lo más campante.

La pelirroja suspiró. Luego de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, se coloco de pie y le dio un vistazo a la Hyūga que permanecía con la cabeza baja, dándole alusión a la pose de una niña regañada.

— Le diré a Tenten que has despertado…Ella es la que ha estado cuidando de ti en este tiempo…Así que, no estará de más avisarle — dijo Karui, manteniendo una posición y tono neutrales.

Hinata no respondió nada, seguía en silencio, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. La pelirroja torció la boca, ya no segura de que más agregar…Aunque bueno, tampoco tenía un verdadero interés por mantener conversación con aquella mujer, por lo que, sin más salió del cuarto, llevándose la katana consigo y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, antes de que Tenten se precipitará a entrar. La pelinegra alzó la vista y divisó a la castaña dirigirse hacia ella.

— Que bueno que ya has despertado— se alegró Tenten, tomando lugar a un lado del futón de la Hyūga— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

Hinata sintió una incomodes, pero una agradable, al tener a alguien que le preguntara su estado. Un diminuto sonrojo se tornó en sus mejillas.

— N-no realmente.

Claro, en cuanto no moviera mucho el brazo, todo estaba perfecto, lo demás solamente eran uno que otro moretón sin relativa importancia.

La castaña enseñó una pequeña sonrisa, pareciendo relajar los hombros, ante la respuesta.

— Me alegro…Permaneciste un buen rato inconsciente y dormida…Eso hiso que nos preocupáramos un poco.

¿Nos preocupáramos? Pensó Hinata desconcertada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la mujer porque razón hablaba en plural, pero la castaña se le adelantó.

— Supongo que debes tener hambre…Y también sed.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, provocando desorientar a la otra mujer por tal ademán.

— No, no g-gracias…No tengo hambre.

— Ya veo, entonces debes tener sed…Iré por algo de agua, en cuanto cambie tu vendaje.

Tomó desprevenida a Hinata, cuando Tenten agarró su brazo herido, retirándole con cuidado la venda y la gaza con _merthiolate* _y sangre ya seca; dejando al descubierto una cortadura cerrada, inflamada y roja, en proceso de cicatrización. Todo parecía perfecto, salvó que la pelinegra se percató de las cuatro puntadas que tenía su cortada. Hinata se pasmó ¿En qué momento la habían suturado, que ni fue capaz de sentir nada? O tal vez, si lo hizo, y por ahora lo ignoraba.

— Tuvimos que coserla— explicó Tenten, captando la sorpresa de la Hyūga—, de no ser así, hubiera tardado mucho más en cerrarse…Además, de que parecía que no eres de las personas que se recuperan rápido. Estaba segura de que despertarías mientras te cocían, ya que sólo dormimos tu brazo con hielo y cremas…Lo lamentó, no hubo suficiente para anestesia especial, ni persona que te la pudiera aplicar…Pero eso es otro tema, el asunto increíble aquí, es que no despertaste por ningún motivo ¿Acaso no sentiste nada?

Hinata meditó un momento…Los sueños que tuvo; en especial el primero, el dolor tan real y vivido de aquel tatuaje. Tan real como aquella vez. Tenía sentido que ese dolor hubiera sido tan auténtico.

Tenten la observó breves instantes, para después volver a mojar una gaza con el mismo antiséptico, pasarla por la herida de la joven y volvérselo a vendar con un vendaje nuevo; mientras hacía el trabajo, Hinata reflexionaba que sería de ella ahora en adelante. Tenía bastantes dudas, que posiblemente la castaña le podría ayudar a responder.

— D-dime… ¿Qué será de mí?... ¿P-por qué no me mataron?

— Hasta donde sé, nunca tuvieron verdadera intención por asesinarte, en gran parte es por el jefe, el puso esa condición.

Hinata contrajo las manos… ¿Naruto? ¿El había condicionado eso? Algo cálido se apodero del pecho de la pelinegra. Cuanta gratitud sintió.

— Aún así, tenían que ver si realmente decías la verdad o no, y esa fue la forma más efectiva que encontraron de hacerlo…Por cierto, no le guardes rencor a Karui, ella solamente hacía lo que le ordenaban. Puede ser una chica ruda y de carácter muy fuerte, pero créeme, también es muy sentimental. Quizás con el tiempo, puede que no se lleven tan mal.

¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería allí, en ese caso? Caviló Hinata.

— Sinceramente…Yo también estaba en contra de que te mataran. Seré una yakuza, haré cosas de las que no me sienta tan orgullosa, habré matado gente…Y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo...Pero aún con todo, sigo siendo humana, todavía prevalece ese sentimiento de remordimiento de hacerle daño a la gente que es como tú…Amable y de buenos sentimientos…Estoy segura que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, estará de acuerdo conmigo. Incluso Karin, que fue la que más insistió con deshacernos de ti. Pero ella lo hace por el clan y por Naruto, supongo que esa es su justificación…Aunque, también estoy convencida de que ella, de no ser porque quiere mantener a salvo a toda costa al clan y al jefe, te dejaría ir.

Tenten amarró la venda con firmeza, siendo igualmente meticulosa de no lastimar a la pelinegra.

— Entonces… ¿Permaneceré aquí por largo tiempo? — inquirió con curiosidad y ahora, tal vez con cierto pesar.

— No lo sé…Eso dependerá de tú padre.

— ¿Mi p-padre?

— Si nos llegará a atacar o no, depende de eso...También depende si viene sólo por venganza por habernos infiltrarnos en sus territorios, como lo habías dicho. Por ahora, todo está un poco confuso. No obstante, en todo caso de que no atacara, entonces nosotros atacaremos— expresó la castaña, haciendo un puño eufórico.

— P-puedo… ¿Puedo preguntar qué problema es el que tienen con mi p-padre?

Tenten ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura si responder o no. Dudó un momento, antes de decidirse a contestar.

— Pues verás, es una pequeña disputa que se generó hace unos meses atrás— empezó a relatar la mujer, con un tono bastante tranquilo—.Te contaré más o menos desde el inicio, así podrás entender mejor a lo que me refiero. Verás, el clan Uzumaki, anteriormente era también uno de los grandes, pero después de la muerte de nuestro anterior jefe, la cual no llegue a conocer, puesto que en ese tiempo todavía no me unía al clan. Como decía, después de la muerte del anterior jefe, a pesar de que Naruto tomó lugar como la nueva cabecilla del clan, este se vio en un gran declive. El clan perdió muchos miembros, perdimos negocios y territorios, sin mencionar la crisis económica que sufrió. Como sea, poco a poco nos volvimos a levantar. Empezaron a reclutar a gente nueva, de lo poco que le quedo a Naruto, supo sacarle provecho. En cierta forma, nuestro comercio es "legal" hasta cierto punto, ya que, trabajamos como guardaespaldas, de cualquier tipo de personas; políticos, ricos, burócratas, empresarios, mercaderes, etcétera. Lo cual, nos hace relacionarnos con gente importante y con ello tener más contactos y dinero en el medio…Y no hace mucho, abrimos un pequeño prostíbulo por el centro de _Konohama_. Pero como dije, lo nuestro es legal hasta cierto punto. Las mujeres que trabajan allí están por su voluntad, les damos una paga y todo el asunto que conllevaría a sobrellevar un negocio_normal_. A decir verdad, ese prostíbulo iba de maravilla, lentamente se hacía más popular. El problema surgió cuando el clan Hyūga intervino, queriéndonos echar el negocio abajo, ya que, según ellos les robábamos clientes y dinero. Además de que por su culpa, metieron a la cárcel a uno de los nuestros, sin mencionar que tú padre nos ve como un clan inferior y pordiosero, nos subestima bastante, para ser precisos, y eso es algo que le enfurece bastante al jefe…En resumidas cuentas, al final se convirtió en una lucha por territorio, orgullo y efectivo, como siempre. ¿A caso tú no estabas enterada de algo?

Hinata movió negativamente la cabeza.

— No…Hace tiempo, que permanezco alejada del clan Hyūga, mi p-padre lo prefiere así...Pero está bien, supongo. Por ese motivo, desconozco muchas cosas de lo que se hace o no dentro del clan.

Tenten se le quedó viendo de forma metódica. Y antes de poder decirle nada, su celular sonó. Parecía solamente un mensaje, porque la castaña únicamente abrió el dispositivo, leyó y lo volvió a guardar.

— Perdona, me tengo que ir…Pero no te preocupes, en un par de horas volveré. Me asegurare de traerte algo de agua y comida cuando vuelva. Ahora puedes descansar otro rato más. Lo necesitas.

Tenten cerró la puerta una vez que salió de la habitación, dejando a la mujer nuevamente sola. Hinata miró a su alrededor, no tenía más que hacer, así que se dedicó a observar a detalle la habitación. Una vez cansada la vista, se volvió a recostar y cerró sus ojos, pensando en lo curiosa e incierta que podría ser la vida.

Pasaron quince minutos, antes de que la puerta de la habitación se volviera abrir. Hinata abrió los ojos, se imaginó que Tenten habría regresado más rápido de lo esperado. Se incorporó para poder recibir a la castaña.

Sin saberlo o detenerlo, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo rosado, cuando vio a un hombre rubio asomar la cabeza, fisgón. Al verla, este sonrió abiertamente, bastante amigable.

— ¡Que bien, ya has despertado, Hinata!

.

.

.

* * *

**Konohana*: **Uno de los 24 barrios de Osaka, Japón.

**Merthiolate*: **Es un compuesto orgánico mercurial de actividad bacteriostática. Desinfectante local.

**Tebori*:** Tebori o "tatuaje hecho a mano" requiere técnicas especiales. Se debe hacer perforando la piel suavemente con las agujas, dándole la fuerza necesaria con las manos. La piel de los humanos es muy suave y elástica, lo que hace que se escuché el sonido de las agujas perforando la piel.


	7. Libertad e inspiración

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 6:. **

**Libertad e inspiración**

* * *

.

El corazón le comenzó a palpitar a prisa, el color se le había subido a la cara, el tartamudeo empezó sin más remedio. Naruto entraba por la puerta tan campante y exuberante como de costumbre. Cargaba consigo una bolsa, como el otra vez, casi parecía algún tipo de "deja vú". No tardó en tomar lugar, justo donde Tenten se había sentado momentos atrás.

— ¿Qué tal, Hinata? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —exclamó el rubio radiante. La pelinegra agacho la cabeza, apenada.

—Bien…Muchas gracias.

— ¡Ten! —extendió el hombre la bolsa. Hinata tardó en tomarla, con cuidado y lentamente.

— Tenía planeado traerte algo del ramen que sobro, pero Tenten me sugirió darte mejor fruta y agua.

Comentaba el hombre jovial. Hinata abrió el paquete despacio, y efectivamente, dentro había un zumo, dos manzanas y una pera. La pelinegra abrió la boca sorprendida.

— Adelante, como y bebe. Seguro debes tener hambre y sed.

Hinata asintió aún gacha. Sacó primeramente el zumo. Debía admitir, que antes que hambre, su sed era insoportable. Abrió la botella y luego, sintió el fresco liquido mojar sus labios, boca y garganta. Casi se termina la botella; volvió a cerrarla. Agradeció nuevamente, esta vez por las cosas traídas.

— No es nada, mujer —respondió Naruto. Luego se paso una mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza—.Sabes, vengo a disculparme…Karui fue muy ruda contigo, no era la intención que acabaras así como estás, pero bueno…

Hinata escuchaba atentamente, luego una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, interrumpió al rubio.

—No…E-está bien. Tenten me ha dicho porque fue así…La verdad, es que estoy agradecida de que no me mataran—expresó la chica serena, seguía sin mirar a los ojos al rubio; pauso un momento y luego agrego: —S-siendo sincera…Yo quería darte las gracias.

Naruto quedó confundido, no comprendía el porqué estar agradecida con él.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias de qué?

Hinata tragó un poco de saliva.

—Por tus palabras.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza y repitió:

— ¿Mis palabras?

Hyūga empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

— S-si, cuando yo estaba en el suelo…De no ser por lo que dijiste…Y eso de intentarlo…Yo no…

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Entiendo! Pero, ¿Sabes? No creo que todo sea debido a mí. La verdad me has sorprendido en la forma en la que te defendiste…

— ¡N-no yo…! —paró abrupta la chica, pasmando un poco a el Uzumaki—Si no hubieras dicho lo que has dicho…Yo ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de ponerme de pie…De tomar la decisión que tome…Por eso…Gracias.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Entiendo.

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo en que Hinata le miraba de soslayo; la mujer se tensó y sonrojó, desviando la vista veloz para en frente. Saco una fruta y la mordisqueó, para así mantenerse lo más distraída posible.

El rubio, ya seguro que la mujer no tenía problemas, se incorporó dispuesto a retomar sus actividades. Hinata le detuvo cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

— ¡E…Espera…!—Narutó giró a verla, parando la trompa—, yo…Me gustaría…preguntarte algo.

— ¿Ah?...Sí, claro ¿Qué es?

Hinata no estaba muy segura si tenía que preguntarle, pero la curiosidad le fue más fuerte desde que Tenten le dijo que fue Naruto quién ordenó que no la matarán. Quería saber si eran las razones que Tenten comentó, sólo confirmar nada más.

— Pues veras…

Afuera se comenzó a escuchar una música, que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, tanto como para interrumpir la plática de ambos.

Por la puerta, Hinata alcanzó a divisar a Bee, el cual cargaba una enorme radio sobre su hombro, objeto donde provenía la música que habían escuchado momentos atrás. No solamente era el gran hombre moreno, sino que también lo acompañaban Lee y Sai.

—Jefe, ya es tarde. Tenemos que irnos ya—dijo Lee con tono un tanto apresurado.

—Sí, sí, lo sé…Ya iba en camino—confirmó el rubio, luego volteo la cabeza para Killer Bee—. ¡Demonios, viejo! ¿Es que quieres dejarnos sordos con ese volumen?

Bee se mostró serio.

—Chico, es _Nujabes*_—respondió igualmente adusto, dándole a entender a el rubio que no le bajaría.

—Pero eso ni siquiera es rap… ¿Es Hipo-hopo, no?

— ¿Qué no quiso decir "Hip-hop"? —corrigió Lee. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Lo que sea, es lo mismo!...

Hinata les observó discutir, lo cual le hiso sacar una sonrisa ante tal revoloteo. La sonrisa se fue al sentir "esa" sensación. Deseo no haber querido tomar tanta agua, lamentablemente era de digestión rápida. Por sobre las sábanas se vio claramente como apretaba las piernas.

— ¡Ya, venga se hace tarde, hay que irnos! —proclamó Naruto, deteniendo la pequeña pelea y que el trío de hombres se retiraran por la puerta. Sólo Sai, se quedo, viendo atentamente a la Hyūga, cosa que a la chica le atemorizo un poco.

—Dime… ¿Quieres hacer tus necesidades, cierto?

Fácil, Hinata hubiera sido confundida con un tomate, más por la forma en que el chico lo había dicho, tan neutral y como si nada.

— ¡Jefe, la Hyūga tiene que hacer pipi…Quizá popo también! ¿Qué hago, la dejó aquí?

La pelinegra estaba a sólo una palabra más de llorar de la vergüenza.

Los chicos escucharon y de inmediato regresaron a asomar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacemos, jefe? Tenemos prisa, no podemos estar subiendo y bajando para que la chica vaya—recordó Lee. Naruto se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Bee ¿Tenemos esposas?

—Yeah.

—Muy bien, entonces ya está…Sai, trae a Hinata.

¿Esposas? A la chica no le daba tan buena espina aquello.

El joven obedeció. Mientras el chico ayudaba a la Hyūga a colocarse los zapatos; ya que, esta era más lenta al tener un brazo herido, Naruto y los demás adelantaban recorrido.

Hinata buscó su chamarra, pero fue inútil, no la veía por ningún lado.

—Si buscas tu chamarra, la han tirado. Estaba rota—informó Sai, adivinando lo que la muchacha estaba pensando.

Ni hablar, Hinata no podía hacer nada por ella. Una vez de pie, se dio un vistazo rápido de sus pies hasta su pecho. Una blusa de manga corta, azul marino; un pescador beige y unas sandalias estilo griegas café oscuras. Agradeció que su ropa no estuviera tan sucia; aunque sin su chamarra, se sentía desnuda.

Se apresuraron a salir de la habitación e intentaron alcanzar a los muchachos que ya llevaban camino recorrido. Bajaron sólo un piso, y de inmediato la chica identifico uno de los baños, no era al que había ido el otra vez, pero sí recordaba que la primera vez estaba ocupado y por supuesto que recordaba la planta del edificio; el lugar en donde despertó en su primer día de haber sido secuestrada.

—No tardes—ordenó Sai, empujando a la muchacha dentro del sanitario.

Un poco más alejados, Naruto y Lee mantenían conversación con otro grupito de hombres.

—Pero jefe ¿Nos quedaremos solos montado guardia?

Naruto agitó la mano, bastante despreocupado.

—No se preocupen, chicos. Lo harán bien, de veras. Además, ya saben que si algo ocurre me llaman a mí o a Karin por el celular.

—¿Y qué hay de la rehén, por qué la lleva con usted, no pude simplemente dejarla a cargo a alguno de nosotros?

Naruto, entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—Ni hablar. ¿Ya olvidaron lo que paso la última vez que una chica se quedó sola por aquí?

Los muchachos rieron entre tonta y maliciosamente. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, a menos de que sean mujeres…O en todo caso, muchachos más educados, no les dejaré a cargo a ninguna chica…—sentenció, ganándose unos resoplidos o pequeños lamentos por parte de sus hombres— .¡Y las chicas del clan no cuentan! —agregó rápidamente, antes de que alguno digiera un comentario de esa calaña.

La conversación se vio interrumpida, por Bee, el cual se acercaba a espaldas de Naruto. Este se giró para toparse con el gran hombre.

— ¿Traes las esposas?

Killer Bee, mostró una sonrisa ladina, haciendo sonar los metales.

— ¿Y la llave?

El hombre, mostro una pequeña llave en la otra mano. Esta vez, fue el turno del rubio para sonreír.

— ¡Excelente, ya sólo falta que…!

Y aquella oración se vio interrumpida al salir Hinata del baño, secándose el agua de las manos. Se dio cuenta de las miradas acosadoras y el silencio incomodo que se cargaba el ambiente, aquello no le hizo sentir precisamente bien.

.

¿Cuándo fue? Su mente aún no lo procesaba completamente. Cuando fue que Naruto tomó su muñeca, y la esposo a la suya.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Tú entiendes, vamos a salir a la calle…Y bueno, es por seguridad—había dicho Naruto, como si hablara de cualquier cosa normal que pasara a diario.

Ahora bajaba las escaleras caminando lado a lado. Naruto parecía tan campante, como si sólo estuviera él y nadie más; pero Hinata, el color se le había subido de nuevo a la cara. Sus manos se rosaban de vez en cuando y eso, sólo ocasionaba que Hinata quisiera llorar de los nervios. Su mente se aclaró un poco, al llegar a la primera planta. Era la primera vez que bajaba hasta allí. Parecía una oficina cualquiera, con escritorios, archiveros, una que otra computadora y mobiliario. Incluso, había una pequeña recepción. La primera impresión no fue la mejor, puesto que el lugar estaba medio desorganizado y la mayoría de las cosas un tanto amontonadas al ser un espacio no tan amplio.

Había gente, poca ralamente, todos hombres, trabajando o platicando en el sitio; algunos tenían vendajes, la chica supuso que serían las personas del incidente del otra vez. Pero, lo que atrajo meramente su atención, fue que por primera vez en varios días, veía la calle, a través de la puerta de cristal del edificio. De inmediato, los hombres se dirigieron hasta allá, saliendo a la luz del día.

Hinata tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la luz del sol que caía de seco sobre el lugar. Una vez que se acostumbro a ello, miro el sitio en donde se encontraba con más cuidado; La calle era un tanto estrecha, habían varios edificios de pequeño y mediano tamaño; tiendas, paradas de autobús, las personas eran escasas, la mayoría hombres de traje y alguno que otro estudiante o joven pasando por el lugar. Se fijo a sus espaldas, el edificio del clan Uzumaki. Igualmente, era un edificio de mediano tamaño, al parecer, era el más alto de aquella zona, y no lo era por mucho. Se veía bastante modesto, tuvo que levantar la vista para alcanzar a distinguir el letrero principal del bloque: _"Agencia Uzumaki" _y en letras más pequeñas: _"La mejor seguridad privada, sólo aquí"_. La pelinegra entreabrió la boca, no podía negar que se sentía sorprendida ante el asunto.

—Esperen, Bee se adelantó por el auto—dijo el rubio. Hinata se volvió a erguir cual soldado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando el hombre moreno se estacionó frente a ellos. Si Hinata no hubiera tenido la cara cubierta, el día que fue secuestrada, habría advertido que era el mismo coche en donde fue transportada.

Subieron, primero Naruto, seguido obligatoriamente por Hinata y finalmente, por Sai; Lee se fue a sentar de copiloto. El espacio era lo suficientemente cómodo para cinco pasajeros, no iban amontonados, para suerte de la pelinegra. Al principio la Hyūga iba más tensa que un tronco, en especial, porque Naruto había colocado su mano junto a la de ella, un fricción tal vez insignificante, pero lo suficiente como para ponerla de aquel modo.

El automóvil arrancó. En el transcurso del camino, la Hyūga no podía mirar otro lugar que no fuera su mano sobre sus piernas, pero, poco a poco fue apreciando la calle por donde transitaban. Era un barriobastante sencillo, igualmente se veía bastante tranquilo, a pesar de todo. La gentecaminabatranquila, disfrutando del sol de las dos de la tarde. Haciendo sus compras, yendo a sus trabajos, a citas…

Hinata respingó cuando Killer Bee le subió el volumen a la radio a una escala nada modosa. Era una canción del género rap la que los hombres comenzaban a cantar a todo pulmón: incluso Sai, que parecía el más mesurado, hacia el intento de integrase a la bolita, muy a su modo. A la chica dicha canción se le hizo familiar:

_Oigo la voz desde alguien muy lejos_

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni_

_Uno tras otros, los guerreros son derrotados_

_Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi_

_En una calle que sólo vuelve hacia atrás_

_Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori_

_¿Cuándo estarás listo? __¿Estás preparado?_

_Kutsugaesu junbi iize, ARE YOU READY?_

Hinata empezó a tartamudear, incomoda por tanto ruido y mangoneo. El mangoneo fue precisamente lo que la turbó más. Aunque Naruto, todavía mantenía la mano que tenía esposada inmóvil, con todo, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro sobre el asiento, al igual que los demás muchachos.

— ¡Oye, pequeña! ¿Acaso no te gusta este grupo? —gritó Killer Bee, al notar a la susodicha tan "callada". Hinata giró el rostro hacia su dirección, levemente confundida.

—Son _Nobody Knows*_ es la de _"__Hero's Come Back" _¿No la conoces o los conoces?

Ahora era Lee el que doblaba el cuerpo para preguntarle a la muchacha.

—Yo…N-no sé…Creo que si los he escuchado.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No entendí, habla más fuerte!

Fue Naruto quien habló, acercando el oído a la chica. Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente, e intentando hablar más alto repitió:

— ¡Q-que…Creo que si los conozco!

— ¡Yeah! Entonces le subo más—exclamó Bee, girándole a la pequeña perilla del volumen. El sonido era tan fuerte, que hacía vibrar los asientos y los vidrios; justo en ese momento, los hombres levantaron ambas manos; con excepción de Killer Bee que sólo levanto una, al estar en el volante, moviéndose tan animadamente.

_¡Todo mundo manos arriba! Nuestros héroes volverán mañana_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP! Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Cuenta regresiva de los días que faltan_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN_

_Vamos, tres, dos, uno__ ¡Hagamos algo de ruido! _

_Iku ze three-two-one MAKE SOME NOISE!_

La pelinegra tenía por indiscutible, un brazo involuntario por sobre su cabeza, moviéndose al compas de la mano de Naruto. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha…Así, por ese orden. El rubio parecía a ver olvidado que estaba atado a la Hyūga, era más la emoción del momento que nada. Hinata en sus inicios creyó flaquear, después, se dejó llevar y al poco rato, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. Por un momento, había olvidado que era una rehén y no un chica cualquiera pasando un grato instante junto a unos _amigos._

Naruto notó al mirar de soslayo, por accidente, el gesto de Hinata. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así desde que había llegado; provocó que el rubio ampliara más la risa que ya tenía, le fue grato ver a la chica divertirse de aquel modo. Bee, observó aquello por el retrovisor y una nada indiscreta sonrisa de lado, se mostró en su rostro.

.

Cada vez se acercaban más al centro de la ciudad, las calles eran más amplias, el tráfico y las personas más cuantiosas. Ni hablar de los edificios, tan altos y abundantes.

Después de mucho relajo, los chicos iban más tranquilos. Naruto miraba su celular, parecía leer un mensaje. Hinata miró como apretaba botones, para luego mirar al frente.

—Vamos directo al parque. Karin ya soluciono todo en _Konohana _

—Vaya, Karin es impresionante, pudo ella sola—aduló Sai, aunque por su expresión, pareciese más un simple comentario cualquiera. Naruto soltó una pequeña risa jactanciosa.

—Eso fue cosa de nada, igualmente yo hubiera solucionando todo en un dos por tres, no es necesaria tanta alabanza.

Las personas presentes callaron, como negando aquello con el silencio. Al rubio se le marco una vena.

— ¡Serán idiotas! ¿No me creen capaz, verdad? ¡Claro que soy capaz de eso y más, de veras!

— Sólo era una broma, jefe. No se enoje — sosegó Lee, colocando rostro afable.

Naruto torció los labios, ya no seguro de las palabras de sus subordinados. Dirigió la vista indignado hacia la ventanilla, fingiendo ver las calles. Hinata lo observaba de reojo, sonrió levemente.

_._

Pasaron de los grandes edificios a de nuevo, construcciones más pequeñas y modestas. Hinata se percató cuando llegaron a un parque. No era el parque principal del barrio, este parecía más pequeño, tranquilo y más solitario. Igualmente, parecía bastante relajador, desde dentro del auto podía ver de lejos un pequeño templo japonés. Los chicos bajaron del automóvil, en tanto Bee aparcaba el coche en algún lugar.

Se adentraron al lugar. A simple vista, era un parque bastante sencillo. Habían arboles de Sakura por todos lados, aún con sus hojas verdes, la temporada de los cerezos floreciendo les faltaban varios meses más. Pequeños caminitos de tierra se mostraban en el suelo, bancas colocadas bajo los árboles, flores de la región abundaban en los alrededores, el pequeño templo, las estatuas y un pequeño río con un puentecito atravesándole.

La gente, aunque no era mucha y en su mayoría, haciendo ejercicio; otros practicaban algún arte marcial en pequeños grupos; algunos paseando su perro; mientras que algunos se limitaban a sentarse en las bancas o el suelo a disfrutar de la tarde.

Los muchachos se encontraron con unos cuantos de los suyos, haciendo justamente ejercicio o practicando un arte marcial, era fácil identificarlos por sus tatuajes. Estaban un poco aislados de la gente, de todas maneras, las personas les evitaban al ver sus grabados en la piel.

La pelinegra identificó a Tenten a lo lejos, cosa que le alegro, pero no paso rato cuando su dicha se transformo a temor y nerviosismo al identificar a Karin y Karui también. Caminó un poco más lento quedando atrás del rubio. Naruto dejó que se atrasara, pues el también, temía lidiar con los alaridos de su prima.

Si, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. En cuanto Karin vio a la Hyūga escondida tras el rubio pegó un enorme bramido de disgusto y sorpresa.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Pero qué carajo significa esto?!

El hombre mostró una enorme sonrisa un tanto desvergonzada.

—Verás…No tenía opción, Hinata necesitaba ir al baño y no la podíamos dejar allí con las ganas, y dejarla a cargo de los otros chicos, tampoco se podía, tú sabes porque—relataba Naruto, haciendo un par de ademanes con las manos, haciendo que Hinata moviera su mano cual trapo. Cerraba los ojos para apaciguar sus nervios y no caer allí mismo. Karin, por otro lado entrecerraba los ojos—. Sólo la traje por hoy y por un rato ¿Qué tiene de malo?

A la pelirroja le dio un ligero tic en el ojo, reacción provocada por tales aclaraciones. Jadeo de la rabia por unos segundos, luego respiro profundamente, sacó la gran bocanada de aire por la boca.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ¡Haz lo que te plazca! Estoy cansada de razonar contigo.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa triunfante. Por primera vez en días, volvía a hacer sucumbir a su prima.

—Por cierto—dijo el rubio, cambiando de tema—, ¿Arreglaste el asunto con el señor Kurono?

Karin le volvió a encarar.

—Si…Tuvimos suerte, si las cosas siguen así de bien, pronto podremos volver a ser grandes de nuevo. Tenemos cosas que hablar respecto a lo de nuestro negocio y…También discutir sobre otras cosas—insumió la pelirroja, desviando la vista a Hinata que permanecía a espaldas de su primo, mirando al suelo—Pero tiene que ser una conversación más privada…Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, tardó un poco en pillar la mirada acusadora de Karin hacia la Hyūga.

— ¡Ya, ahora mismo me suelto de Hinata! —divulgó el rubio, para luego llamar a Bee, el cual para su suerte, ya había llegado e incluso ya se encontraba calentando con otros muchachos.

El moreno le entrego la llave, y Naruto a su vez, abrió las esposas para así quedar ambos libres.

—Tenten, tú encárgate de ella por lo mientras—apuntó Karin con la cabeza. Tenten fue hasta donde Hinata y se la llevo consigo. Mientras que Naruto y Karin se alejaban, conversando.

—Vaya, jamás creí que nos veríamos aquí—comentó la castaña, sosteniendo a la Hyūga por su brazo sano. La chica caminaba al paso de Tenten, cabizbaja.

Se fueron a unas bancas, no muy lejos de los demás. Las chicas podían ver como los muchachos comenzaban a correr, trotar, estirarse, en pocas palabras, a ejercitarse. Hinata tenía varias dudas, pero decidió guardárselas, esperó mejor a que la castaña digiera algo.

—Venimos a este lugar a entrenar…Ya sabes, para este trabajo, si estas en forma es mucho mejor. Supongo que tú lo comprenderás.

Hinata asintió.

—S-si…Cuando estaba dentro mi clan, mi p-padre ponía a entrenar a sus hombres, a mi hermana y a mí también... —contó la chica, ahora viendo con cierta nostalgia como los chicos con los que se había ido en el auto, hacían abdominales—, Dime… ¿Hacen esto muy seguido?

—Pues, sólo cuando hay tiempo. Al menos de esta forma, venir en grupos al parque a hacer ejercicio o practicar algún arte marcial…No, no es muy seguido. Muchos entrenan o practican por su cuenta, individualmente. Pero si se presenta la oportunidad, entonces venimos aquí juntos.

—P-perdona…Por mi culpa tienes que estar aquí, cuidando de mí…Seguro te gustaría estar entrenando.

Tenten le sonrió y negó afable con la mano.

—No te preocupes por ello. Si te soy sincera, el día de hoy estoy muy cansada como para estar haciendo ejercicio. Créeme, me has salvado al llegar aquí con el jefe.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, empezó a jugar con sus manos, con ese usual tic nervioso e inconsciente que tenía. Si, la sola mención de Naruto, ya le hacía sentir extraña. Y pensar que pudo aguantar todo un viaje en auto, esposada a él. Alzó la cara y como reflejo, buscó al rubio con la mirada. Todavía se encontraba discutiendo con Karin, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ambos terminaran de charlar y se integraran al grupo, para comenzar a estirarse de la misma forma que ellos habían hecho antes.

Hyūga no aparto la vista del panorama que tenía. Ver a la gente convivir, reír, estrechar lazos…Le resultaba tan fascinante, que es más, le daba un poco de envidia no ser parte de ello.

.

—Oye chico… ¿Por qué no traes a la pequeña Hyūga a que mueva los músculos?

Naruto que calentaba, paró y dirigió su atención a Bee, con la boca levemente abierta. No fue el único que hiso esa reacción, Karui que estaba a un lado del moreno, pareció reaccionar igual.

— ¿Para qué?

Bee sonrió de lado.

— ¡Hijo, necesita mover ese brazo dañado!

Naruto le regresó el gesto.

— ¡Tienes razón! Ahora mismo las llamo—el rubio rodeo su boca con sus manos, simulando un megáfono —, ¡Hey, Tenten trae a Hinata aquí!

Las chicas a los lejos parecieron captar lo dicho. La Hyūga pareció oponerse un poco para ponerse de pie, pero Tenten le jalaba para que se levantara. Entre que venían y no, Karui miraba a Bee con recelo luego desviaba la vista para las chicas que se aproximaban, específicamente a Hinata.

— ¿Qué sucede, jefe? ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?

Naruto limpio su nariz, pasándose el pulgar. Tenía una pose bastante confiada.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡A que se muevan!

Tenten se enfurruñó.

—Pero Hinata está herida del brazo—excusó la castaña.

—Por eso mismo, el brazo herido necesita del movimiento para aliviarse más rápido—se metió Killer Bee. Tenten ladeo la cabeza, insegura a lo dicho.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Pero claro que si, de veras! —secundó Naruto, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tenten; ni brusco ni suave tal golpe, igual la castaña frunció los labios.

—Tenten, tú también deberías entrenar—ahora fue la vocecilla de Rocke Lee, quién había detenido una de sus lagartijas con una mano para hablarle a la mujer. Tenten le clavó una miradita acusadora, en un intento claro de callarlo.

—Sólo decía—repuso el muchacho cohibido, continuando con sus lagartijas. La castaña suspiró.

—Muy bien, entrenare con ustedes.

Killer Bee llamó la atención de la Hyūga, tocando su hombro. La chica dio un pequeño respingó de sorpresa.

— Hey niña, intenta mover el brazo así.

El gran hombre movió su brazo musculoso, imitando el aleteo de un ave.

Hinata le miró atenta y luego trato de imitarlo. Su mover era mucho más lento, pero era igual al que Bee le mostraba.

— ¡Oh! ¿Hacen ejercicios de recuperación? Yo también se unos—se integró Lee, al parecer ya había terminado sus lagartijas. Hinata creyó que a juzgar por el sudor del joven, este debió haber hecho bastantes.

La Hyūga, ahora trataba de imitar a Lee.

— Bien, Hinata. A este paso te recuperaras rápido— comentó Naruto, sonriéndole a la chica.

Hinata detuvo por unos instantes sus ejercicios y se puso roja. Karin, que corría por los alrededores con otros muchachos, se detuvo al divisar dicha escena. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

— ¡Karin, te quedas atrás!

La chica salió de su trance y continúo moviéndose. Mientras alcanzaba a los otros, no pudo evitar girar levemente la cabeza a donde estaban Naruto y Hinata.

—_Esa chica…Acaso ella—_dirigió nuevamente la vista al frente_—…No, debe ser mi imaginación._

.

Hinata se detuvo…Su herida le comenzaba a punzar otra vez, el dolor volvía y además, ya se estaba cansando. De nuevo, sintió una mano por el hombro.

—Chica, no te detengas. Para alcanzar el objetivo hay que pasar primero por muchos líos.

El hombre le enseñó una enorme sonrisa blanca. Hinata se encogió de hombros, sonrió tenuemente y asintió. Karui, por otro lado no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de Bee, sus ojos se llenaron de duda ante el comportamiento del hombre con la Hyūga.

— ¡Oye Lee! Hay que practicar juntos—dijo Naruto, deteniendo las sentadillas del otro joven.

— ¡Muy bien, Jefe! —aceptó el hombre, cambiando de semblante, poniéndose más vigoroso y haciendo una pose muy a lo _Bruce lee._

Naruto rio confiado. Igualmente adoptó una pose, distanciando las piernas y flexionándolas un poco, poniendo sus manos semi-extendidas frente a su pecho.

Los yakuza hicieron espacio para la demostración. Dejando el suficiente para los dos que estaban en el medio. Hinata observó con sumo cuidado la pelea que en unos segundos se iba a desarrollar.

— ¡Que el poder de la juventud explote! —chilló Lee para que de inmediato, Naruto corriera hacia él con un puño recto y rápido.

Lee desvió el golpe haciendo que el hombre se desequilibrara, cayendo y apoyando las manos sobre el suelo. Naruto tomó impulsó desde allí, para intentar darle una patada a Rock Lee en el rostro, cosa que el otro joven igualmente esquivó con éxito.

Ni siquiera Hinata fue capaz de distinguir cuando fue que Lee se había agachado, dando una rápida patada giratoria con el propósito de quitar el único soporte de Naruto que tenía en el momento en el suelo, las manos. Aquel movimiento parecía un remolino, había levantado la tierra del suelo. El rubio ante el ataque recibido, rodo unos metros lejos.

Hinata mostró un gesto de alarma. Naruto estaba en el suelo, y Lee permanecía de pie como si nada.

—Lee es bueno. Es uno de los más fuertes y rápidos del clan…Pero—comentó Tenten con una ligera sonrisa, al ver la expresión entre alarmada y asombrada de la Hyūga.

—Pero si algo debes saber de Uzumaki Naruto…Es que no importa cuántas veces caiga, siempre se levantará—a completó Killer Bee, esta vez hablando normal, sin ritmo o rimas; cosa que maravilló a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Hinata volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Naruto, seguía en la tierra. De la nada, este movió una mano, luego comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco.

Estaba sucio, tanto de la ropa como de la cara. El hombre sonreía bastante confiado, como si aquello que acabara de recibir no hubiera sido nada. La Hyūga estaba más que admirada.

— Muy bien, cejotas, es mi turno.

La velocidad con la que corrió Naruto hacia Lee era de sorprender. El rubio comenzó a dar varios puños, patadas, eludíos a su oponente. Hinata creyó estar viendo una película de acción, algo así como Bruce Lee contra Chuck Norris, de aquella película vieja que alguna vez vio _"Way of the dragon*"_. Aunque claro, aquello era otro rollo…Pero los movimientos le parecieron similares.

El ajetreo duró largos minutos. Ambos hombres parecían ya exhaustos, parecía que iban empatados. Por el momento estaban separados, mirándose el uno al otro, jadeantes.

—Jefe…Sigue siendo bastante bueno. Pero eso no importa…Y no importa tampoco que sea mi Jefe, no pienso perder.

— ¡He!...Pues estamos igual, porque yo tampoco pienso perder.

Se mantuvieron la mirada otro par de segundos, ambos sonriendo patentemente.

— ¡Bien! Acabemos con esto de una buena vez—profirió Naruto, para enseguida ir corriendo de frente contra Lee. Este le esperó con una sonrisa confianzuda en pose de pelea.

Todos estaban atentos de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Hinata, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Naruto, a unos pasos de chocar contra Lee, tomó empuje dando un salto Lee tuvo que agacharse para que el rubio no le pasará a traer.

Fue rápido, antes de que Lee, desconcertado, pudiera darse la vuelta completa para volver a encarar a Naruto, este le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Lee se fue hacia atrás, cayendo de nalgas fuertemente sobre el suelo. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente duro como para dejarlo fuera. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la tierra, sin más.

Hubo silencio unos minutos, luego aclamaciones y aplausos. Naruto, sudado y sucio, se pasó el dorso de la muñeca por la boca, tan triunfante. Ayudó a Lee a ponerse de pie. El muchacho estaba triste por su derrota, aún así, felicitó a el rubio por su victoria.

—Nada mal, cejotas. Un poco más y el victorioso hubieras sido tú.

Lee se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Sí, un poco más. No importa, igual eres un oponente de temer, Naruto. Pero seguro, la próxima vez no te dejare ganar.

Era la primera vez que Hinata escuchaba que uno de ellos, además de Karin, le decían por su nombre. Le pasmó mucho, ya que, si hubiera sido su padre, de inmediato hubiera hecho que ese hombre se cortara el meñique por querer igualarse a él. Pero no fue el caso de Naruto, este en su lugar, hiso un gesto alegre y le rodeo con el brazo, como un buen amigo. Se le unieron otros muchachos, entre ellos Bee y Sai.

Si, Hinata estaba tan maravillada con ese clan.

.

Volvieron a entrenar por un par de horas más. La Hyūga, Observando como todos hacían diferentes artes marciales. Unos _karate_, otros _aikido_, _budo, judo, Kempo, shotokan_ y demás artes marciales de todo tipo que no lograba a la mayoría identificar.

—Es así…Aquí todos saben algo diferente. Como dije, la mayoría de las veces cada quien entrena por su cuenta y cada quién se va a aprender el arte marcial que desean. Lo divertido es cuando nos unimos, así intercambiamos técnicas y movimientos—aclaró Tenten, que no se había separado de la chica ni un segundo—.Nos esforzamos al máximo, siempre. Con esos hombres aprendes a perseverar y a no rendirte ¿Eh? —señaló la chica con la cabeza al grupito donde se hallaban Naruto, Lee y Bee.

Hinata les admiró un par de minutos. Naruto entrenaba arduamente junto con los otros. La chica recordó de como este se levantó, con una sonrisa confiada y más fuerte que cuando empezó.

Con esas imágenes en su rostro, la chica colocó gesto más serio y decidida, retomó a hacer sus ejercicios para el brazo.

—Si…Inspiran mucho.

.

.

.

— ¡Chicos ya es hora! ¡Hay que irnos! — vociferaba Karin a lo lejos.

Eran quince personas en total las que se juntaron.

—Bien, muchachos. Antes de irnos al edificio tenemos planeado ir a los baños comunales. ¡Es obligatorio ir el día de hoy para todos los que estuvieron sudando y revolcándose en la tierra! —dictaminó la pelirroja, mirando indiscretamente a su primo que al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención.

—¿Pero qué pasa con los que aún tienen que atender el trabajo del edificio o del "otro negocio"?

Karin se subió las gafas.

—Pues vayan a atenderlos primero. Pero después de eso ¡a bañarse! De otra forma al que llegue apestando al edificio, lo saco a patadas y ni de coña dejo que entre hasta que no se me asee ¿Me oyeron?

Los hombres afirmaron al unisonó entre fastidiados y cansados.

— ¡Bien! Entonces, los que vayan ya a los baños, hay que irnos de una vez.

Unos se marcharon, otros se quedaron. De quince, el grupo se redujo a nueve.

— ¡No vamos a caber todos en el auto! —dijo uno de los nueve.

—Pues va, hay que sortearnos quien se va a ir en auto y quien en bus.

Hinata se acercó con Tenten, que la tenía sujeta de la muñeca, para ver como quedaban los sorteos.

—Nada, En total en el auto hay espacio para cinco. Yo, como soy segunda al mando, tengo y puedo irme en coche. —anunció Karin autoritaria.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, eso no es justo!

—Te callas, Botan. Como dije…Un lugar ya está para mí, el otro obviamente es para el jefe— apuntó la mujer indiferente al rubio, este como siempre no prestándole atención, puesto que a hora parecía estar buscando algo —, y saben que nuestro chofer oficial es Bee. Por lo que, ya sólo hay dos espacios disponibles, se los sortean.

Hinata atenta al discurso no notó cuando Naruto se acercó a ella. No fue hasta que sintió una gran mano masculina levantarle la muñeca, esposándola nuevamente con él. Hinata al ver el burlón rostro del Uzumaki, se quedó petrificada.

— ¡Listo, Hinata! Tú eres mi responsabilidad, así que vienes conmigo.

La Hyūga seguía sin reaccionar.

— ¡Muchachos rectificó, ya sólo hay un lugar disponible! El que llegue primero al auto se queda con el—tentó Naruto malicioso.

La gente se miró entre si, después, se vio a seis gentes correr a toda velocidad. Empujándose unos contra otros, maldiciendo y no parando hasta llegar a la "meta".

.

.

.

El atardecer se podía ver entre los edificios, los rayos solares que daban esa hermosa tonalidad al cielo, anaranjados, rosas fuertes, y azules. Las luces ya se encendían, reafirmando que la noche no estaba lejos.

Lo que distinga a la cuidad eran los cientos y variados caminos que poseía. Tantos caminos que se conectaban unos entre otros. Y muy cerca, los canales de agua, el lago…El mar.

Hinata no supo exactamente a donde fue a parar, pues entre Naruto y Karui, la situación no era nada cómoda.

Sólo se limito a bajar del vehículo cuandohabían llegado y frente a ella estaba un viejo y pequeño edifico. Desde afuera era obvio saber que estaban en los baños públicos. Hinata sabía que los Yakuza no eran fácilmente admitidos en aquellos lugares, ya que, los discriminaban bastante por sus tatuajes al ligarlos de inmediato a la mafia y delincuencia.

En cuanto entraron, un viejo hombre, de unos cincuenta y tantos, al parecer el propietario, les dio una cálida bienvenida.

— ¡Naruto, vaya, que milagro!

— ¡Señor abuelo! ¿Qué hay? ¡Semanas sin verlo!

—Sí, me supongo que esas semanas serán las que no has tocado el agua ¿Verdad? —el rubio rio entre apenado y guasón—¡No ha habido mucho, hijo! Lo mismo de siempre.

Dijo el señor, luego se fijó en Hinata y las esposas que los unía.

— ¿Es tú nueva novia, Naruto? ¡Pues vaya que esta vez sí que no dejarás que se te escape como la otra! —exclamó el señor encargado con una risa picarona, señalando las esposas. El rubio estaba a punto de negar la situación con aires divertidos, pero el señor agregó inmediatamente:—¿Y cómo se llama está linda chica? La otra si no mal recuerdo, era "Sakura" ¿Verdad? ¿Qué me habías dicho que paso con ella?

A Naruto hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas, tanto de la vergüenza como de la rabia.

— ¡Viejo, cállese ya! ¡Deje de andar contando mis cosas personales en público!

El viejo hombre río a todo pulmón.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos relájate. Sabes que sólo bromeaba…Está chica es igual de linda que la otra. Tienes buen gusto, igual que tú madre.

Naruto se avergonzó e irritó más, pero se aliviano al escuchar la palabra "madre". Hinata por otro lado, no sabía ni en donde meterse por la pena extrema que experimentaba.

— ¡Como sea, a lo que venimos, abuelo!

— ¡Claro, claro! Adelante, están como en su casa.

Minutos más tarde, entro Karin y Karui, que igualmente fueron bien recibidas por el señor. Naruto y Bee ya se adentraban a los baños.

—Oye, muchacho ¿Es que acaso también te piensas dar la ducha junto a la chica? —indicó Bee. La pelinegra casi se desmaya de solamente habérselo imaginado. Naruto paró en seco.

—Ah, cierto… ¡Perdona Hinata, casi te mando a ver cosasraras! Tú te bañaras con las chicas.

Volvió a abrir el candado, para así quedar liberados. Detrás de ellos venía Karin y Karui, inevitable, Hinata tuvo que ir con ellas.

.

No era la primera vez que había ido a los baños públicos. Había ido Cientos de veces ya, por lo que, ya sabía la rutina de allí.

Cuando entro a los baños, ya desnuda y cargando su ropa-con intención de poder lavarla allí-,le asombro que a pesar de ser baños pequeños, eran bastantes lindos e higiénicos. A excepción de una señora que se bañaba junto a su hija, el baño estaba solo.

Karin y Karui pasaron exactamente junto a la pelinegra. Hinata se quedo con la boca abierta al ver los tatuajes de las chicas. Ambas, tenían, literal, un traje de tatuajes sobre sus cuerpos.

Se fijo primero en Karin. Su traje, de las piernas, le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla. Sus brazos, del hombro hasta el codo,tapizados igualmente de dibujos. Sólo una pequeña franja vertical de piel virgen, atravesaba desde sus clavículas hasta el inicio de su vello púbico, lo demás, incluyendo pechos, espalda y hasta nalgas, no se salvaban. Era esbelta, busto pequeñoy tenía curvas de admirar. Luego, se fijo en la otra chica, tenía casi los mismo patrones, a diferencia de Karin, la otra pelirroja los brazos estaban cubiertos desde los hombros hasta las muñecas.

Tenía el cuerpo más marcado y musculoso. A pesar de eso, la mujer no se veía mal, igualmente era delgada y poseía una pequeña cintura y largas piernas bien torneadas, sus pechos también eran pequeños.

Hinata se sintió tan pequeñita a lado de semejantes mujeronas. No era que fuera gorda, sólo que, tenía más carne en los muslos, era centímetros más alta y sus pechos, que eran todo lo contrario a lo de las otras dos mujeres, le hacían sentirse "gordita". Con exclusión de la parte trasera de su hombro, toda su piel era blanca y "virgen".

Las dos mujeres ya se habían sentando en los bancos de las regaderas y comenzado a tallar. Karin le ordenó a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo y se apresurara. La Hyūga camino rápido y tomó lugar a un lado de Karin, que no pareció importarle su compañía.

Hinata tomó el jabón y primero lavo su cabello. No le tardo mucho, al tenerlo corto, el trabajo era más sencillo. Nada que ver con las otras chicas cuyas melenas si eran más largas y seguían tallando las puntas. Continuó con el estropajo a tallarse bien el cuerpo. Terminada de asearse, le tocó el turno a su ropa de ser lavada, sólo lavo su ropa interior y blusa, pues eran prendas más fáciles de secarse. No era la única quellevó sus prendas, tanto Karin como Karui habían traído consigo algunas.

Al terminar, la Hyūga se dispuso a entrar junto con las otras dos a las tinas. Dio un enorme suspiro. Su cuerpo se relajo y destenso cuando toco agua calientita. Karin y Karui parecían disfrutarlo igualmente. Hubo silencio por un rato, lo que Hinata aprovecho para meditar unos momentos.

Rato atrás, el señor encargado había dicho algo sobre una "Sakura", en esos instantes Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y le prestó atención a aquello, pero ahora ya más despejada, se preguntaba quién sería aquella chica, que al parecer tuvo que ver con el Uzumaki.

"_¿Es tú nueva novia, Naruto? ¡Pues vaya que esta vez sí que no dejarás que se te escape como la otra!" _

Había dicho el viejo hombre. ¿Escapar? ¿Acaso esa Sakura habría escapado de Naruto? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Habría sido un mal amorío?...Después, no se sintió bien al estar pensando en asuntos personales ajenos. No era de su incumbencia, pensaba que se comportaba como toda una mujer chismosa y metiche.

—Oye Hyūga—nombró Karin. Hinata salió de su trance y respondió con cierto temor—, ese tatuaje que tienes en el hombro, es el símbolo de tu clan ¿Cierto? ¿Te lo hiciste de manera tradicional o fue con la "tecnología de hoy en día" para tatuajes?

—S-si…Yo, quiero decir….Que sí es el símbolo del clan Hyūga…Y-y…Fue hecho a manera tradicional.

Tanto Karui como Karin abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y le miraron maravilladas.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Dios! ¿No te dolió demasiado?

Hinata asintió, tocándose allí donde estaba la marca, tenía expresión afligida.

—Qué valor el tuyo—dijo Karui—Esos tatuajes son sumamente dolorosos, yo intente hacerme uno con esa técnica, pero no lo aguante.

—además de que el _tebori_ es una técnica más peligrosa y toxica que los tatuajes que se hacen hoy en día—agregó Karin dándose aires de sabiduría.

—Los únicos que han soportado tatuajes de ese tipo han sido Naruto y Bee—Karui sonrió orgullosa—. Aunque claro, ellos han tolerado más que un simple símbolo. Ellos han tolerado que les tatúen toda una bestia.

Hinata quedó confusa ¿Una bestia? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

.

.

.

Los chicos ya estaban dentro de las tinas, recargados en las orillas, relajándose, conversando.

—Oye, Bee. Dime ¿Te agrada Hinata?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿A ti te agrada?

— ¡No me respondas con más preguntas, rayos! —se quejó, luego más calmado, añadió—:Pues a mí sí me agrada ¿Y a ti?

— ¿Por qué estás interesado en lo que yo pienso?

— ¡Joder, que dejes de responderme con preguntas! —repitió medio cabreado—. Pues tu sabes, desde que mis padres murieron, tú has sido mi figura paternal. Tú opinión me interesa, además de que no has dicho ni pío al respecto sobre el asunto.

—Serás idiota, distraído… ¡Si ya he dicho todo sobre el asuntillo!

Naruto puso gesto desconcertado.

— ¿Ah, en serio? ¡A qué hora que ni me he enterado!

—Y dime ¿Qué hay con la pequeña Sakura?

—¡Mierda no me cambies el tema y menos si es sobre _ese _otro asunto!

Bee río.

—Veo que ya reaccionas mejor cuando te la recuerdan.

Naruto se calmó y miró el agua bajo su pecho. Sonrío levemente.

—Sí, supongo.

— Karui también me pregunto sobre la Hyūga—Naruto le prestó nuevamente atención —, esa pequeña Hyūga…Es una buena chica, excelente para chicos con…Umh, al demonio, no encuentro una buena rima para ello.

Naruto no entendió ni "fa,fu" de lo querido decir por el hombre.

—Lo que sea…Ahora debería preocuparme más si el viejo de Hiashi vendrá o no a atacarnos. Ese cabrón, me hace pensar en muchas cosas…

—No te alteres, chico. Ese _man _vendrá cuando tenga que llegar.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, todavía no soy capaz de procesar que el tipo no le interese su hija…Quiero pensar que sólo finge y que en realidad si le interesa aunque sea un poco.

—Quien sabe, en este mundo hay de todo tipo de basura.

—Lo sé. Lo que me pone a pensar en Hinata ¿Qué será de ella si nadie viene por ella?...Claro, tenía planeado liberarla uno de estos días…Pero aún así, aún ahora, no sé qué hacer respecto a ella, dependiendo como resulten las cosas.

Bee le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Chico, el tiempo te dirá que hacer y sabrás que hacer, siempre lo haces.

Naruto recargó la cabeza en la pared, respiró profundo.

—Sí. Gracias, Bee.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban. Hinata permanecía en el cuarto de las chicas, dormía allí, comía allí y aguardaba allí. Las únicas veces que podía salir, eran cuando: tenía que ir al baño e ir con las chicas a los baños comunales, para mantener algo de higiene, siempre en compañía de alguien; de otro modo, tenía que aguantarse.

Era raro, ya que, a pesar de estar encerrada la mayor parte del día en aquel pequeño sitio, no se sentía exactamente como una prisionera.

Solía tener compañía. Casi siempre estaba y charlaba con Tenten; Karin y Karui, aunque no hablaran mucho con ella, solían llevarle de vez en cuando alguna fruta o algo de agua; Los chicos, Killer Bee, Sai o Lee, iban igualmente para ver si está no necesitaba ir al baño. Bee, algunas veces se quedaba con ella a escuchar "buena música" la mayoría de las veces en compañía de Omoi o Karui. Le fue inevitable comenzar a tener cierto cariño y estima a aquellas personas. Era toda una ironía, puesto que eran las mismas personas que la tenían cautiva, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentirse parte de algo. Extraño, ya que ella ya no los veía como sus secuestradores, si no, a juzgar por cómo la trataban, podría decirles con facilidad que se volvían sus amigos o unos buenos conocidos.

Naruto. Naruto era del que más disfrutaba sus visitas, aunque este no se pasará tan seguido. Cada que él asomaba la cabeza, a Hinata le revoloteaba el pecho. Ese hombre la llenaba de una profunda admiración y aliento. Le hacía sentir, especialmente, feliz, tan sencillo como eso.

Fugaces vistitas que se acotaban a sonrojos y tartamudeos por parte de ella; y risas y gestos graciosos por parte de él.

Cuando se hallaba sola, sacudía los futones e intentaba asear su lugar y el cuarto lo más que se pudiera, intentando no tocar las pertenecías de las yakuza; también hacia ejercicios para su brazo herido, justo como Bee, Lee y Naruto le había mostrado. Las veces que ya no había más por hacer, se sentaba en algún rincón del cuarto y se ponía a reflexionar sobre todo, en general.

Se había preguntando qué hubiera ocurrido, si no hubiera conocido al clan Uzumaki; que estaría haciendo su clan, su padre; sobre la perseverancia, la fuerza de voluntad, el de intentar cambiar; sobre su futuro, su persona, las personas que le rodeaban o le llegaron a rodear.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que estaba allí, las cosas seguían iguales; salvo que probablemente hubiera bajado un par de kilos y que sus heridas ya estuvieran sanas. De nuevo, se encontraba sola…Por insólito que le pareciese, seguía sin sentirse prisionera. Pensó que debería estar sintiendo lo contrario, y pensar que era una rehén, encerrada en un cuarto quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Fue entonces que se preguntó.

— _Libertad… ¿Qué es libertad? _

Alguna vez, escuchó que era cuando uno podía ir, pensar y hacer lo que quisiese. Pero a ella, eso le parecía algo contradictorio…Puesto que cuando estaba "libre", cuando vivía sola en su departamento, donde podía hacer, pensar, decir, ir a donde ella quisiese…Se sentía presa, ni siquiera sabiendo a qué o quién. Pero ahora mismo, no se sentía presa...Pero tampoco se sentía "libre" ¿Acaso estaría mal de la cabeza? Todo era tan confuso. Quizá, algún día encontraría una respuesta para ello.

Por ahora, no le quedaba otra cosa que esperar y seguir con la rutina que estaba manteniendo, después de tantos días ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Dirigió la vista al techo, sospecho que ya sería de noche. Seguramente, Tenten o algún otro no tardaría en cruzar la puerta, extrañaba algo de compañía. Todo estaba tan callado…Demasiado. Hinata se llevó un puño bajo su pecho, aquello, le inquieto.

.

.

.

Eran cuatro camionetas y dos autos, los cuales conducían a través de las nocturnas calles de Osaka, con rumbo fijo y no con una moderada velocidad.

En una de las cuatro furgonetas, se hallaban varios hombres, todos -armados, tanto de armas de fuego como arma blanca. Todos, sentados a los laterales del vagón. Entre ellos, solamente una chica de cabello largo y negro, la cual parecía estar inmiscuida en sus propios asuntos.

Y un hombre de cabello largo castaño, se encontraba de pie, recargado en la portezuela trasera, sosteniéndose de un tubo que el vehículo poseía. Tenía expresión seria y a la vez bastante serena.

—Ya saben que tiene que hacer, esto debe ser rápido ¿Entienden?

—Señor Neji ¿Y qué pasa con la señorita Hinata? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de los presentes.

—Eso déjanoslo a la señorita Hanabi y a mí.

—Dijo el jefe también, que ningún sobreviviente ¿Verdad?

Neji, cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos.

—Así es…Ninguno.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nobody Knows*: **es un grupo de rap, formado en 1999. Su estilo está muy influenciado por el funk, jazz, dance y sobre todo rap. Su canción "Hero's Come Back" es el primeropening de Naruto Shippuuden.

**Nujabes*: **fue un productor y DJ japonés de hip-hop que grababa bajo el nombre **"Nujabes"**. Nujabes es un anagrama de su primer nombre (Jun) y su apellido (Seba) combinados y escritos en orden inverso.

_**Way of the dragon*: **_fue la tercera película deBruce Lee. Desarrollada en 1972 en ella trabaja junto a grandes expertos en artes marciales como Chuck Norris y Robert Wall, en sus antiguas películas, el reparto incluía actores con conocimientos de lucha, Bruce Lee destaca como guionista y director de la película, La película culmina con la llamada "Pelea del Siglo" en el Coliseo Romano entre Bruce Lee y Chuck Norris, karateka estadounidense siete veces campeón del mundo.


	8. El zorro de las nueve colas

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 7:. **

**El zorro de las nueve colas**

* * *

.

Karin suspiraba, sus mejillas se habían encendido, mordía su labio inferior, pasaba su dedo índice por esa fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos. Era una de las pocas cosas que solía hacer cuando estaba sola y sin nada que hacer. En el tercer piso, en el cuarto donde se hacían las reuniones de los yakuza.

— ¡Qué hay, Karin! ¿Qué haces?

El gritillo de Naruto casi hizo que a la pelirroja se le detuviera el corazón, casi tira la fotografía; se las arreglo para guardarla a velocidad luz, antes de que el rubio descubriera lo que ella observaba con tanto afán. Pero pareciese que eso no iba a ser problema, ya que Naruto había entrado jugando con una navaja, lazándola con la mano y atrapándola con la misma.

— ¡Iidota, toca antes de entrar! —amonestó duramente la mujer. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, tranquilízate un poco…Ya parece que estás en tus días, de veras. Si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas.

— ¡Serás idiota, estúpido, retardado…!— la chica continuó descargando un montón de insultos, los primeros que se le venían a la mente los escupía. Y cuando las ideas se le agotaron, más notando que Naruto desde el insulto "idiota" no le prestaba interés, además de que, seguía perdido con su navaja. Se acomodó los lentes y más tranquila repuso—: ¿Qué es lo quieres?

Naruto paro los labios, miró el filo de la hoja de su pequeña arma blanca, tocó sutilmente la punta con la yema de su dedo índice.

— Solamente te venía a preguntar si había novedades sobre el clan Hyūga o Hiashi.

Karin tamborileo con los dedos.

— No, todavía nada. Llevamos haciendo guardia desde hace semanas y los chicos no me han informado nada anormal por el _boquitoqui_— la mujer levantó el aparato de comunicación— En cuanto a mensajes, el último y único que recibimos fue el del fax. De allí en fuera, he estado investigando y Hiashi a estado actuando normalmente por el medio. Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Naruto guardó la navaja en un sutil y rápido movimiento. Sonrió.

— Ya veo… ¡Entonces, eso significa que ya podemos dejar libre a Hinata!

La pelirroja quedó estupefacta, entrecerró los ojos. Como amaba ese hombre hacerle gastar la garganta, en serio que sí.

.

.

.

Siempre se había tomado la vida con calma; inventado y creando rimas, escuchando música rap, haciéndose cargo de los trabajos que le encargaban. Podía ser a veces intimidante, orgulloso, obstinado y tener el aspecto de todo un matón, pero Bee, era alguien alegre y decidido, que no dudaba en tenderle una mano amiga a los que más lo necesitaban. Así había hecho con Karui, Omoi, Naruto…Este último, había sido especialmente dejado a cargo de Uzumaki Kushina. Su lazo con ella había sido uno de los mejores y más especiales que el hombre pudo tener en la vida, no sólo fue su anterior jefe, sino que también, una especie de hermana mayor.

Claro, a Naruto ya lo había tratado, era un buen chico. Con el tiempo igualmente se formo un vínculo fuerte entre ambos. Apreciaba bastante a ese muchacho, sabía su vida mejor que nadie, le conocía desde que el chico estaba en pañales. Por eso, siempre le ayudaba en todo; sin importar que, lo apoyaba.

Por eso, ahora mismo llevaba comida para aquella pequeña Hyūga. No sólo Naruto podía verlo, él también. Ella era una buena persona y, desde semanas atrás, el hombre se planteaba que igualmente podría ser justo lo que por años estuvo buscando para el hiperactivo cabeza hueca del Uzumaki. Tal vez, en un futuro podría ser: una buena amiga, aliada, compañera…Quien sabe, podría sacar provecho a todo eso.

Bee canturreaba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de las chicas, pasando por el tercer piso, donde Karui y Omoi le vieron pasar.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasará al señor Bee? — le preguntó el hombre a su compañera pelirroja —. Parece que se lleva muy bien con la tal Hinata, a pesar de que es una Hyūga… ¿Crees que esta se lo sedujera? ¿Y qué tal si ahora mismo se va hacer guarradas con ella y al rato el señor Bee nos traiciona yéndose con esa chica?

Karui le dio un zape duro por la nuca, la cabeza del muchacho se fue brusca hacia adelante, haciéndole casi escupir su paleta de tan duro impacto.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Es obvio que eso no es.

— De acuerdo, digamos que tienes razón. ¿Qué sugieres entonces tú, que le pasa al maestro?

— Sencillo, al señor Bee solamente le cae bien, al igual que al jefe. El mismo me lo ha dicho…O algo así. Pero de todos modos, piénsalo, tú lo has visto, esa Hyūga para el maestro, es como si fuéramos tú o yo. Se comporta igual que con nosotros.

Omoi se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Analizando las palabras de la mujer.

— Creo…Que se a lo que te refieres.

Karui le miró recelosa.

— Lo dudo. Seguro sigues pensando que lo sedujo.

Rio burlón.

.

Bee entró despreocupado al cuarto de las mujeres, donde estaba Hinata. Notó como esta daba un respingo de sorpresa.

— ¡Hey, yo! ¿A caso te he asustado?

Hinata sonrió temerosa y nerviosa.

— N-no…Lo que pasa es que me has tomado por sorpresa…Creí que eras otra persona.

— ¿Naruto?

Hinata se le subió el color hasta las orejas. Negó rápido con las manos.

— ¡N-no, no, te equivocas!

El hombre sonrió sagaz. Se dejó caer sobre el piso, cruzándose de piernas y brazos. Abrió la bolsa que cargaba consigo, sacando un par de recipientes con tapa, palillos y dos botellas de _Pocari Sweat*._ Abrió los recipientes cuyo contenido era de arroz blanco y una ensalada con marisco; el arroz desprendía ese usual vaporcito dando a entender que estaba a una buena temperatura. Tendió una a la mujer y la otra se la quedó él. Hinata agradeció por llevarle la comida, de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo vas con esas rimas que te enseñe, chica? Tú tienes el potencial de una buena discípula— le dijo el hombre con ritmo, haciendo un ademán de cuernos con la mano.

La mujer trago su bocado. Sí, Bee tampoco había perdido oportunidad de mostrarle y enseñarle el "buen camino del rap". Aparte de eso, decía que era un buen ejercicio para que dejara de tartamudear tanto y que hablara y se expresara con más claridad. Hinata no se opuso a ello, de hecho, creía todo lo que el hombre le decía, así de ingenua era.

— P-pues muy bien, creo…

— ¡Excelente, pronto podrás estar a mi nivel! Y no sólo a mí nivel léxico, en cuanto las cosas se calmen, podremos mejorar también tu fuerza física. Así que para cuando te tengas que enfrentar a rivales como mi querida alumna Karui, no te sorprendan con la guardia baja.

Eso también le había estado comentando desde días atrás, a lo cual Hinata se entusiasmó. Ahora mismo, deseaba volver a retomar sus entrenamientos, volverse más fuerte en todos los aspectos; esa visita al parque del otra vez, ver a Naruto pelear con Rock Lee, le había motivado aún más para alcanzar sus objetivos.

— ¿D-de verdad, crees que eso…sea posible?

— ¿Pero con quién crees que hablas, niña? ¡Estás hablando con la bestia Killer Bee de ocho colas, ho!

— Pero… ¿Está bien? — killer Bee la giró a ver atento, a lo cual Hinata dio un saltito un tanto espantada, puesto que volvía a insistir con la misma pregunta—. Digo, a qué me tomes como _alumna _siendo una Hyūga y siendo un rehén.

— Chica…De una vez te digo que yo no le enseñó a _cualquiera_. No me importa tú origen o tu estatus. Importa la persona que eres, tus deseos, sueños y valores…con eso basta. Lo he visto, he visto en ti algo que me agrada. Una meta de superación, por eso que no importa lo que los demás piensen, digan o hagan; debes seguir y luchar, así de sencillo, yo sé, ho.

Hinata agacho la cabeza, contuvo sus ropas entre sus dedos, asintió. Verdaderamente estaba contendiendo la emoción de aquellas palabras. Sonrió y por un momento ese mal presentimiento que había tenido minutos atrás, se difuminó.

— Muchas gracias, señor Bee.

— Además, a este paso no falta mucho para que dejes de ser un rehén, tu viejo parece no vendrá y la pelirroja de Karin se cansará y tú, libre albedrío tendrás.

Hinata sonrió afable. Pensó que tendría que esforzarse más para alcanzar las rimas de Killer Bee.

.

.

.

El hombre dejó a la Hyūga en el cuarto, bajo las escaleras con un peculiar salto. Se topó con unos cuantos de los suyos y preguntó por Naruto, los hombres le señalaron un cuarto y no tardo más en ir hacia allá. Cuando abrió, no le asombró encontrar a Karin y al rubio en uno de sus tantos duelos verbales.

— ¿Pero por qué no? ¡Vamos, que el cabrón de Hiashi no se presentará! ¿De qué te sirve tener a Hinata encerrada?

— ¡Que no mierda, que no! ¡Razona con esa cabezota tuya que tienes! ¡Ahora todavía no es buen momento, entiende!

Naruto hiso un puchero inconforme.

— ¿Olvidas quién es el jefe aquí? No me interesa si es buena idea o no, pero si en tres días no vine nadie por la chica, yo la dejo ir, he dicho.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos dando más autoridad y seriedad a su pose, aunque de contraste su expresión parecía más el de un niño emberrinchado. Karin farfulló un par de cosas entre dientes y apretó los puños.

— ¡Bien, como quieras! Pero cuando algo salga mal, te acordaras de mí.

— ¡Ba! — escupió Naruto despreocupado—. Mejor preocúpate de otras cosas, no estaría mal que hiciéramos cuentas de las ganancias de esta semana ¿Y qué hay con las armas de contrabando que consiguió Sai? ¿Y ese gordinflón político, que hay de él, hay negocio? Nos ha ido bastante bien últimamente, ha este paso podremos estar de nuevo a la altura de los grandes clanes como el Hyūga o el U…

— ¡Pues sí, deberíamos estar más al pendiente de aquello que si liberamos o no a esa Hyūga! — interrumpió la pelirroja, para luego jalarse de los cabellos de los nerviosy exasperación. no soportaba cuando Naruto le cambiaba el tema tan abruptamente.

— Rojita, vamos, relájate. El chico tiene razón con insistir con la liberación de la mujer. Al fin y al cabo ya no es de temer p…

— ¡Cállate, Bee! Bien sabes que lo hago por seguridad.

Naruto resopló.

— No te ofendas, prima. Pero a veces exageras un poco, de veras.

Karin fue directo al cuello del Uzumaki, lo zangoloteó brusca y desmedidamente, el hombre apenas pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Bee comenzaba divertirle la escena, pero se medito las palabras de la pelirroja: "por seguridad"

De cierto modo, Karin no estaba tan mal…No importaba en qué momento, pero era mejor siempre estar alerta. Posiblemente los Hyūga no vendrían, tal vez no a rescatar a Hinata, pero de la misma forma, siempre estuvo las peleas por asuntos de territorio, en eso si estaba de acuerdo que debían tomarse más medidas de seguridad. Quién sabe, no estaba de más.

.

.

.

Se estacionaron unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio Uzumaki.

— Ya saben lo que hay que hacer. El ataque tiene que ser directo y rápido. El grupo A entrara primero en la delantera y asegurara perímetro, el grupo B secundara al A, nos abrirá paso a la señorita Hanabi y a mí. Mi deber y su deber además también es protegerla a ella. En cuanto la Señorita Hanabi baje con la señorita Hinata, el grupo C, que irá en retaguardia, será su beber también comenzar el incendio al edificio. Tenemos un tiempo límite en que debemos realizar todo y ningún sobreviviente, como lo ha dicho el jefe.

— ¿Qué hay de Naruto Uzumaki?

Neji miró al hombre de la pregunta:

— No creo que sea gran problema…Pero en todo caso, déjenmelo a mí— dijo confiado y seguro de sí —, ¡Andando!

.

.

.

La noche era tan tranquila, serena…A pesar de vivir en una ciudad donde el movimiento y el ruido eran constantes. Extrañamente, esa noche estaba apacible. Algunos hombres, en el primer piso, estaban trabajando, platicando, haciendo lo que comúnmente hacían. Afuera, a unos metros lejos, suficientes como para confundirlo con cualquier auto que se había estacionado por allí, tres hombres montaban guardia dentro de este.

Dentro del vehículo, dos de los tres individuos conversaban. El que permanecía callado, parecía estar dibujando en una libreta a pincel.

— Que estupidez, aquí no pasa nada. No entiendo el porqué hacer guardia todas las noches, está claro que ningún Hyūga nos atacara ¿No crees, Sai?

El hombre paro sus bocetos, mirándolo de soslayo.

— No, no estoy de acuerdo.

El muchacho que le cuestionó, frunció el ceño.

— Si que eres raro. Como sea, igual me voy a dar una siesta, me dicen si sucede algo, lo cual dudo, así que…

El tipo se recargó en el respaldo colocando sus manos tras su cabeza como apoyo extra, cerró los ojos. El otro acompañante, lo observó con cierta envidia. Suspiro.

— ¡Ah, estoy harto! Llevamos aquí desde medio día, está claro que hoy tampoco va a pasar nada. Me largo a descansar también.

El sujeto se recostó en el asiento trasero, Sai ignoró a ambos y siguió lo suyo. Podría que ese par tuviera razón y no pasará nada, pero ordenes son ordenes, además amaba dibujar. Si por él fuera lo haría toda la noche y hacer guardia, le daba esa oportunidad.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos. Tuvo que parar, tenía que orinar. Y claro que tenía ganas, en todo el día no había hecho nada. Salió del auto, pensó unos minutos; no podía ir al edificio, estaba algo retirado, además si lo veían fuera de su puesto, seguro lo echarían de cabeza. Así que tuvo que ir al callejón más cercano; ser hombre tenía sus ventajas y facilidades. Todo iba bastante bien, sería cuestión de unos minutos para que regresara a su posición. Dirigió la vista al oscuro cielo. Nada, ni estrellas, luna…Sólo negra, fría y tranquila noche.

Un disparo.

Escuchó un disparo, luego otro seguido del primero. No eran cualquier tipo de disparos, eran disparos con silenciador. Sai maldijo a sus adentros, subió rápidamente su bragueta, corrió hacia donde estaba el vehículo con sus compañeros. Parecía todo normal, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, y aquellos disparos fueran producto de su imaginación. Seencamino hasta el vehículo, quedando a un lado de la ventanilla del copiloto.

_Mierda. _

Sus compañeros estaban muertos, ambos. El copiloto con una bala en la cabeza, y el otro, igualmente recostado boca arriba, con una herida de bala en el pecho. Segundos después, Sai escuchó vidrios quebrarse y se oyó una lluvia balazos, a lo lejos. El caos había dado inicio.

.

.

La pequeña discusión de ambos no terminaba, Karin no paraba de zangolotear a su pariente. Bee, todavía estaba ensimismado en lo suyo. El _boquitoqui _permanecía sobre la mesa, abandonado y mudo.

Se escuchó la voz distorsionada de alguien, Bee apenas la pudo percibir por tanto grito, pero lo hiso, alcanzó a distinguir la voz distorsionada proveniente de un radio. ¿Un radio? No, era del _boquitoqui._

Si, había escuchado bien, aunque apenas perceptible, logró oír la voz de uno de sus hombres.

— ¡Jefe...Nos atacan!

No hubo más, a continuación la transmisión se cortó. Ni Karin ni Naruto fueron capaces de darse cuenta del mensaje. Killer Bee estaba a punto de gritarles, advertirles del peligro. Demasiado tarde, los tres se alertaron cuando escucharon balazos, gritos y cristal quebrándose.

Segundos después, la puerta del cuarto donde se hallaban se abrió de jalón. Era Lee, tenía expresión horrorizada y exaltada.

— ¡Jefe, nos atacan, nos están atacando…Los Hyūga!

— ¡Rápido las armas! ¡Todos, ya saben que hacer! — bramó Naruto, sacando una pistola de su gabardina, saliendo a toda velocidad por elpasillo, alertando a sus hombres; los cuales, se preparaban igualmente, sacando armas y escondiéndose por detrás de las paredes, esperando al enemigo. Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y decisión —. ¡Ahora verán esos cabrones con que clan se han metido!

.

Ella lo sabía, presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Desde el cuarto donde Hinata se hallaba, podía percibir los balazos, los alaridos, los golpes, todo. Entrelazo las manos, las llevó hasta su pecho, contrajo los labios, empezó a rezar, a temblar de ansiedad, de nervios, de miedo ¿Qué iría a pasar? No podía hacer nada en su situación, la puerta estaba con llave…Como siempre, sólo podía esperar. Aunque, en su posición, quizá estuviera mejor así, no tenía ni armas, en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía utilizar una. Ni pelar y apenas y recordaba defenderse. En todo caso, no sabría qué hacer con exactitud, sería el mismo resultado…Y si fuera su clan, peor aún. No le quedaba de otra, se doblegó a aguardar lo que tuviera que pasar.

— _Sí tan sólo…Fuera más fuerte._

.

.

Los Hyūga avanzaban diestra y siniestramente por el edificio, ya habían acabado con todos los hombres del primer piso, ahora, corrían hacia el segundo. Apenas y habían tenido poca y ninguna perdida.

En el segundo bloque, Karui y Omoi esperaban a los contrarios dentro de un cuarto que daba directo a las escaleras. Tras un sillón y un par de muebles como improvisado escudo.

— Recuerda, intenta disparar sólo a la cabeza. Tenemos que acabar con el mayor numero de enemigos, así les daremos algo de ventaja a Lee y a los otros para que terminen con el resto — musitó Karui, apuntado conuna _ametralladora uzi*_ en dirección hacia los escalones.

— Si, si…No me lo tienes que repetir, lo sé— remedó Omoi, atentó al blanco. Este igualmente con un arma del mismo tipo que el de su compañera.

Listo, los sujetos subían a paso veloz. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por los laterales de ambos rostros morenos, apuntaron con más cuidado, sujetaron sus armas firmemente y sus dedos prestos para jalar de los gatillos.

Se veían las primeras cabezas subir por los escalones, fue cuestión de segundos para ver que eran el clan agresor.

— ¿Listo? ¡Fuego!

.

— ¡Ten, chaleco antibalas! ¡Rápido póntelo, no nos queda mucho tiempo! — exclamaba Karin, entregándole la prenda a Naruto.

— Es el último, dáselo a Bee, yo estoy bien.

— ¿Qué? ¡No empieces, póntelo!

— La rojita tiene razón, Chico. No te preocupes por mí, la prioridad aquí eres tú—infirió Killer Bee colocándose frente al hombre.

— ¡Ahora no hay tiempo!

— Tienes razón, no hay— atribuyó el gran hombre, tomando a Naruto por los hombros y a la fuerza, colocándole el chaleco contra su voluntad. Karin le ayudó a quitarle la gabardina al rubio mientras de igual forma ayudaba al moreno a colocarle el chaleco.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, Bee, Karin? ¡Bájame ahora mismo, joder, no me hagas darte un buen puñetazo!

— Hijo, mi deber es mantenerte a salvo, se lo prometí a tu madre y eso es lo que hago.

Naruto dejó de patalear y forcejear.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

Bee mostró una hilera de dientes, muy bonachón.

— ¡Estás hablando con el gran Killer Bee, joder! ¡Preocuparte de mí es lo que menos te debería interesar, ya sabes, no me subestimes chico!

El rubio no dijo nada y le dirigió una miradita incierta como un niño mira a un mayor que lo sermonea. Y casi y como por arte de magia, sus dudas se esfumaron, Naruto rió bribón.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces! ¡A acabar con esos mediocres, de veras!

.

Las mejillas, bíceps, ante brazos y manos les vibraban a velocidad y fuerza increíbles. Las fuertes descargas de las armas aturdían sus oídos, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba en esos instantes, era acabar con todos esos Hyūga. Sus objetivos eran las cabezas, veían como estos subían y al momento retrocedía al recibir el impacto, la sangre salpicaba y se veía volar por doquier.

— ¡Tomen rehenes para cubrirse y si es necesario de los mismos cuerpos de nuestros compatriotas caídos cúbranse! ¡Ya, ahora! — se oyó el fuerte clamor de Neji detrás del grupo de hombres.

Así lo hicieron, con los mismos cadáveres se cubrían de las balas. Entre varios sujetos intentaban sostener a uno de los cuerpos, haciendo una sola fila para no abarcar tanto espacio y así que las probabilidades de ser heridos por las balas disminuyera.

Con aquel método lograron subir hasta el segundo piso.

— ¡Esos bastardos sangre fría! ¿Cómo han podido utilizar a sus propios miembros como escudos? —reclamó Omoi al tiempo en que recargaba su arma nuevamente.

— Calla, eso no importa ahora. ¡Sigue disparando hasta que Lee y los otros entren!

Los Hyūga sacaron sus armas e iniciaron a disparar contra el dúo de morenos. Karui y Omoi se refugiaron tras los muebles que habían colocado como protección.

De la nada, Los Hyūga fueron atacados por sorpresa por Rock Lee, el cual había llegado a desarmarlos junto con otro grupo de hombres, con patadas, puñetazos y básica defensa personal para quitarles las armas. Se armó todo un barbulló, entre despojar pistolas, navajas, disparos, golpes, peleas.

Neji Hyūga se abrió paso entre su gente, sacando una enorme pistola de su saco, disparando a todo aquel ajeno a su clan. Las descargas eran brutales, su puntería perfecta. Aquellos que intentaban desarmarlo eran asesinados antes siquiera tocarlo. Tanto Karui como Omoi quisieron disiparle, descubriendo al instante que él era la cabeza del grupo. No fueron capaces, sabiendo que los suyos también estaban allí, con ellos, las probabilidades de que los tocaran las balas por accidente, eran altas.

Con Neji en acción, los Uzumaki iban cayendo de apoco a poco. Finalmente se topo con Lee, no dudo ni un segundo y apunto a su cabeza. El joven se percató una vez que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo. Mostró expresión sorprendida y a la vez de pánico.

Llegaron más hombres, bajando a bestial velocidad del tercer piso, de igual manera tiroteando a todos aquellos que no fueran Uzumaki. Entre todos ellos, destacaban un rubio, que no dudó en hacer notar su presencia gritando y parlotenado; y un gran hombre de piel morena quién tampoco se guardaba sus comentarios y aullidos. Avanzaban a paso tremebundo. Neji se distrajó al ver al par de sujetos, perdiendo su objetivo, a lo cual, Lee aprovechó para escapar e integrarse con los de su clan.

Comenzaban a igualarse nuevamente. Neji frunció el entrecejo, notablemente irritado en cuanto notó la fortaleza de aquellos tipos que acababan de aparecer.

— ¡Hey, no se queden allí, tiene que avanzar y encontrar a la señorita Hinata! — ordenó Neji, dirigiéndose directamente a Hanabi y a una bandada de sujetos que la rodeaban—.Yo me encargare de estos.

Hanabi le miró seria, casi indiferente. Desvió la vista hacia las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso.

— Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez— dijo por primera vez la chica, desde que habían arribado el edificio.

Sus acompañantes asintieron y de inmediato la siguieron a través de la gente, corriendo directamente hacia las escaleras. Killer Bee se percató cuando ellos se dirigían al siguiente bloque.

— ¡Chico! — alertó Bee, qué estrangulaba a un sujeto con el brazo y le despojaba de su pistola.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora voy por ellos! — contestó Naruto, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a otro tipo.

El Uzmaki ya iba directo tras el otro grupillo que se había escapado. Neji apunto su arma a la espalda de Naruto, advirtiendo que iba detrás de Hanabi y los otros.

— ¡Oh, no Hombre! ¡Tú tendrás que lidiar conmigo!

Bee tacleó a Neji Hyūga por el lateral. "Mierda" dijo mentalmente el hombre caído, su arma había salido volando dios sabe por dónde. Pero ahora era lo que menos importaba, tenía que batallar con aquel grandote y terminarlo lo antes posible para así seguirle el paso a Hanabi.

.

.

— ¡Señorita, nos siguen!

La muchacha giró el rostro, percibiendo a una cabellera rubia subiendo detrás de ellos velozmente.

— ¡Ustedes tres, encárguense de él! — mandó la chiquilla, prosiguiendo su camino con otros seis.

Y como había dicho, tres hombres esperaron al persecutor en el descanso de las escalerillas. Naruto los divisó de lejos, resoplo soberbio. Esto solamente le retrasaría un par de minutos.

.

— ¡Busquen en todos los cuartos! — demandó Hanabi, una vez llegado al siguiente bloque. Los hombres se esparcieron. Hubo unos tiros y muertos caídos cuando revisaban los cuartos, puesto que algunos de los Uzumaki se resguardaban en ellos.

La chica se percató que su hermana tampoco estaba en ese piso, ya que el último cuarto a revisar sólo estaba una pelirroja de lentes, oculta bajo una mesa, hablando por teléfono. Que de inmediatamente volcó la mesa en donde se escondía, sacando un_revolver*_ y tiroteando sin piedad. Hanabi retrocedió, se lo dejó a sus hombres y continuó hacia lo que parecía la última planta.

.

Fue cautelosa al abrir cada puerta, estaba sola, por lo que ya no podía andar campante como minutos atrás. No fue hasta que se topó con un joven. El muy cobarde, ocultándose en uno de los rincones de la habitación. La chica, se las ingenió para sacarle la información sobre la localización de su hermana.

— ¡Está, está en el último cuarto de aquí! ¡Por favor…Por favor, no me mates!

Hanabi observó al tipo con cierta lástima, muy disimulada ante los gestos indolentes de su cuerpo y boca.

— Perdona…Son ordenes de mi padre.

Lo asesinó con un sencillo y rápido balazo en la cabeza. No perdió más tiempo y fue directo a donde le habían dicho. Llegó a la puerta, giró el picaporte.

Cerrado.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hinata permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas, casi en el medio de la alcoba. Sumamente atemorizada al oír y ver como habían querido entrar al cuarto. ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Se repetía a cada segundo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Más disparos y una patada a la puerta fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Quién fuera o quienes fueran, ya habían logrado entrar.

Hinata alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Se quedó pasmada y con la boca abierta, y con suma dificultad pudo pronunciar su nombre.

— Ha-Hanabi…

La chiquilla no hizo ni dijo nada, de igual forma admiro a su hermana, sólo que con un aire más superior y reservado.

— Andando…Pronto este edificio quedara hecho polvo.

La pelinegra apenas pudo procesar todo.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿P-padre…ha enviado…por mí?

— Dije, que hay que salir de aquí, este lugar será incendiado— repitió la castaña más lento y fuerte, de igual forma su tono de voz era sosegada— .Padre ha dejado tú rescate como segundo plano, no debería sorprenderte… ¿Entonces, bienes o no?

Los labios le temblaron, Hinata se llevó un puño al pecho. Bien dijo su hermana que ya ni debería extrañarle la actitud de su progenitor. Sabía que de alguna forma eso pasaría. Pero aún con todo, guardaba la pequeña y diminuta esperanza de que a su padre le interesara a aunque sea un poquito. Seguía doliendo. Le dolía que le desdeñara tanto, a tal punto de serle indiferente si vivía o moría. Semanas atrás, seguramente hubiera ido con Hanabi y su clan, aceptando nuevamente esa vida tan patética y vacía que llevaba…Pero ahora, ahora todo era muy diferente. Los había conocido a ellos, a los Uzumaki, a Naruto.

Ya tenía un sueño, una meta…Si volviera con su clan, con su padre, jamás lograría nada. Absolutamente nada. Ya era hora de cambiar y hacer por primera vez algo por ella misma, si, lo haría, aunque tal vez no le durara mucho, pero lo haría.

— No…— dijo si titubear—, no iré con ustedes.

— Muy bien— replicó Hanabi, sin darle la oportunidad a su hermana de justificar su respuesta —, entonces eres traidora. Y padre ha dicho, que extermináramos a todos aquellos traidores. Lo siento, hermana, son órdenes.

Levantó su arma, apunto, colocó su índice en el gatillo. Dudó un segundo, al ver como su única hermana agachaba la cabeza, triste…Derramando una lágrima.

Jaló el gatillo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros al oír la descarga. No sentía nada, nada; y eso era porque la bala no la había alcanzado, al momento oyó unos forcejeos, abrió los ojos rápidamente. Quedó sumamente sorprendida por lo que ahora veía.

Naruto estaba encima de Hanabi, sosteniéndole las muñecas y mirándole con rabia. Había saltado encima de ella, haciendo que Hanabi desviara la bala para el techo.

— ¿Na-naruto?

— ¡Hinata, sal rápido del cuarto!

— ¡P-pero tú!

— ¡No importa, obedece y sal de aquí, yo me encargo de todo! — bramó el hombre un tanto colérico, que seguía sosteniendo a Hanabi con firmeza. Está se resistía intentando a toda costa liberase. Hinata no tardo y paso a un lado de ellos, saliendo del cuarto. Se quedó justó allí, aguardando a que Naruto también le acompañara.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Cállate! ¡La única imbécil aquí eres tú! ¿Cómo has intentando asesinar a tú propia hermana?

— ¡Son ordenes de mi padre matar a los traidores, déjame!

Naruto abrió los ojos. Sostuvo con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué idioteces dices? ¿Y si tu padre de ordena lanzarte desde un acantilado, qué, lo harías?

— ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

— ¡No, tú eres la que no sabe nada, niña tonta!

La castaña al fin pudo zafar una de su piernas y plantarle un firme rodillazo muy cerca de la entrepierna a Naruto. Este gimió de dolor; Hanabi no desaprovechó la oportunidad de quitárselo de encima y recuperar su arma que no había caído muy lejos.

Ya la tenía en la mano, sólo era cuestión de girarse y jalar del gatillo. Demasiado tarde, una mano le golpeo recio por la nuca. Después, todo oscuro.

Naruto se incorporó y corrió fuera de la habitación, dejando a la chiquilla inconsciente, topándose al instante con Hinata que lo esperaba afuera con la preocupación a flor de piel en su rostro y mirada.

— ¡Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí y a ponerte a salvo con los otros! — gritó el Uzumaki— ¡Rápido, ponte esto!

Naruto se quitó su chaleco antibalas tan rápido como sus manos se lopermitieron. Sin esperar a que Hinata le contestará nada, este se locolocó. Hinata no opuso resistencia, estaba tan fuera de sí, que sus reacciones eran lentas y tardías. Luego, Naruto la tomó del ante brazo y la jaló**.**

— ¡P-pero…E-espera, Na-naruto!… ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? — logró articular la mujer.

El hombre paró en seco.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡M-mi hermana…No podemos dejarla allí!

Confirmado, esa mujer estaba o se había vuelto loca. Sabía que era rara, pero eso ya era el colmo.

— ¿Estás demente, mujer? ¡Ella intentó matarte…Y de paso, intentó matarme a mí también! — recriminó molesto. Hinata se encogió, como quién recibe un fuerte regaño.

— ¡Lo-lo sé!...Pero…Pero… ¡No puedo dejarla allí!..No lo entiendes, ella en realidad no quería…

— ¿Asesinarnos? ¡Si claro, cómo no! ¡Olvídalo y vámonos ya!

El rubio quiso continuar con su camino, jalando a la Hyūga. Pero ya no lo consiguió. Hinata le detuvo, sosteniéndole por el brazo. Naruto giro a verla. Esta tenía los ojos llorosos, suplicantes.

— P-por favor…Naruto…Por favor.

¡Ah! Había olvidado cuan bondadoso era el corazón de esa chica. Aunque esto, lo tomaba más como una locura y una estupidez a la vez. ¿Y a quién engañaba? ¡El también era igual de misericordioso! ¡Qué va! También era un misericordioso, impulsivo y estúpido. Seguro se arrepentiría más adelante, pero ahora y sin más remedio, sucumbiría a las suplicas de aquella mujer de ojos perlados.

.

Ya la tenía cargando a sus espaldas, tuvo suerte de que la hermana de Hinata no fuera tan pesada, apenas y sentía estar acarreando otro cuerpo aparte del suyo propio. Hinata seguía el paso de Naruto, teniendo como vista la espalda de su desfallecida consanguínea.

— ¡Vamos, más rápido! Tengo que llevarte con Karin y los otros para que puedan escapar de aquí.

El rubio volvió a coger a la chica por la muñeca, para así hacerla igualar sus largas zancadas. Hinata se delimitó a obedecerle. Ya se escuchaban los golpes y los tiroteos más fuertes y cercanos. La Hyūga cerró los ojos.

— ¡No tengas miedo, Hinata, se fuerte! — la mujer tuvo que volver a desviar los ojos hacia el Uzumaki — ¡Pronto estarás a salvo…Yo te mantendré a salvo!

Hinata no dijo nada. Más sin en cambio, una llama volvía arder en su pecho, la fortaleza volvía a emerger. Asintió.

Luego, humo…Mucho humo apareció y les nublo la vista. Dieron finalmente al tercer piso, otra vez, donde Karin permanecía aguardando la llegada de su primo, sumamente alterada y agitada.

Las fumarolas seguían, y el calor…¡Jamás habían sentido un calor tan infernal! Al fondo de uno de los cuartos, se veían unas incesantes llamas rojas. Fuego. Fue cuando la pelinegra recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho sobre que el edificio sería incendiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para advertirlo. Se dijo estúpida así misma, no podía ni dar una simple advertencia.

— ¡Naruto, rápido! ¡Un hijo de puta se me ha escapado y ha iniciado un incendio al edificio! — advirtió Karin, cuyo rostro estaba sudoroso y mugriento.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Qué esto no puede estar pasando, joder!...¡Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí! Karin, llévate a Hinata y a su hermana. Sácalas del edificio, yo las cubriré hasta que lleguemos con Bee. De allí, quiero que se adelanten y huyan con todos los del clan— demandó el rubio, soltando a Hinata.

La pelirroja ya no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar, acató las ordenes de su primo al pie de la letra y se apuraron a evacuar hasta el segundo estrato y de allí, fuera del edificio.

Naruto iba pensando en su gente, en su clan. Los caídos y las pérdidas. Maldijo mentalmente. Jamás creyó que esto llegaría a tanto, pensó que podía controlarlo, imaginó que podía vencer, estaba tan seguro. Pero se equivocó. Entonces, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, más que salvar a lo que quedaba de su clan, el clan que su madre le había dejado a cargo, a esas personas que le habían acompañado.

— Yo...Tengo… ¡Tengo que protegerlos!

.

.

Neji jadeaba, estaba herido. Un hombro dislocado. Sus hombres caían como moscas, poco a poco, se veían en una situación crítica.

Ese gran hombre, su oponente, el cual se había hecho llamar "Killer Bee, la bestia de ocho colas" era, sin duda alguna, el oponente más fuerte al que se había enfrentado jamás.

El moreno, al contrario de él, podía dar más. Estaba menos lesionado y más vigoroso. Estaba allí, justo allí, frente a él, dando brinquillos de un lado a otro con los puños al frente. Sus hombres no lo podía proteger, pues los de ellos se los impedían. Sintió que esta vez podían perder y no salir con vida… ¡Que patético! Un clan como ellos siendo vencidos por un clan como el Uzumaki. Quizá los habían subestimado más de lo que imaginaron.

— _Jefe, los hemos subestimado demasiado. _

La situación no era favorable, aún con todo, se rehusaba a rendirse. Neji Hyūga tenía por lo mínimo, sacar vivas a las hijas del jefe, aunque eso significará no salir con vida.

— ¡Venga, hombre! ¿A caso ya es todo? ¡Vamos, no me decepciones! ¡Me has mostrado que eres fuerte! ¿Tan rápido me haces cambiar de mente?

Neji gruñó, molesto…Tenía que hacerlo, si, tenía que hacerlo. Pensó y miro a su alrededor, debía haber algo que le proporcionara la victoria.

¡Allí! Justo atrás de aquella bestia, estaba una pistola…¡Justo era la suya!

Ahora, una forma para llegar a ella. Por lo que parecía, su oponente ignoraba el arma. Muy bien, sólo era cuestión de cambiar de posiciones, que este se distrajera un poco y así recoger la pistola y darle. Fácil.

Bien, respiró y exhaló un par de veces, se concentro. ¡Ahora o nunca! Corrió directamente hacia Bee, este lo esquivo y luego sonrió suficiente. Perfecto, ya estaba en el lado donde se hallaba la pistola. Sólo faltaba alcanzarla.

— ¡Fuego, fuego…El edificio se incendia, es la señal, salgamos de aquí!

Era cierto, el humo ya podía llegar hasta donde ellos, bien sabían que no era el humo provocado por la pólvora, era más denso, pesado, asfixiante. Killer Bee finalmente se despistó. Neji, no lo dejo pasar y tomó su arma.

El primer tiro fue al pecho, el segundo…al abdomen. Bee volteó el rostro, para toparse mirada contra mirada con la de Neji. Una mirada luctuosa…Y a un con todo, Bee sonreía con la sangre fluyéndole por la boca. Cayó pesado al suelo.

Neji respiraba por la boca… ¿Qué fue aquello? Por un momento, se sintió conectado con el dolor de ese sujeto, como si conociera o supiera cuáles eran sus emociones en ese efímero minuto.

— _Todavía…No quería morir. _

.

.

.

Naruto estaba resollando; una vez en la segunda planta, admiraron un piso lleno de cadáveres. Quedaron más petrificados. Todavía había algunos peleando mano con mano.

ordenó a las mujeres bajar y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Las vio alejarse entre los escombros. Ya no veía mucho, pero de repente…Los fuertes alaridos de personas le hicieron alertarse. Eran fuertes lamentos, lamentos cargados de dolor y aflicción. Reconoció las voces, los sollozos.

Corrió para esa dirección. Logró divisar a Lee, Karui y Omoi, rodeando un cuerpo…Quedo en shock.

.

.

Las dos mujeres bajaban como desesperadas las escaleras, Karin sostenía su _revólver_, si por cualquier caso se topaba con algún enemigo. Entre tanto ajetreo, Hanabi despertó poco a poco de su inconsciencia. Al inicio estaba totalmente confundida, pero luego tomó más claridad en el asunto. Siendo cargada por aquella pelirroja de lentes y su hermana a lado, la cual ni había notado por accidente su despertar, tenía que hallar la forma de escapar.

Fue hasta que Karin se detuvo al llegar a la primera planta, que pegó un salto brusco, resbalándose por la espalda de la pelirroja. No espero nada más y se echo a la fuga.

Las dos mujeres, al principio quedaron confundidas.

— ¡Eh, maldita mocosa ingrata, que te den! —exclamó finalmente Karin.

Hinata había extendido una mano, haber querido detener a su hermana, la volvió a contraer, se resignó…Hanabi huyó.

— ¿Y tú qué? — preguntó Karin a la pelinegra — ¿No vas a escapar también? ¡Anda, aprovecha!

La mujer se pasmó ante el comentario ¿Escapar? ¡Tenía finalmente la oportunidad de irse! Y simple y sencillamente…negó con la cabeza. Karin se acomodo los lentes.

— ¿No? Bueno, entonces ¡Andando!

.

.

Tendido en el suelo, estaba Killer Bee. Con los ojos cerrados, con las heridas de bala destacando. Y la sangre seca de la boca, que había hecho un caminito por sus comisuras.

— ¿Bee? — musitó aún perturbado— ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Los presentes no lograron decir nada, el llanto era más fuerte que su voluntad de hablar y explicar las cosas.

Naruto se tumbo de rodillas. Tomó la mano del hombre fallecido.

— Todos, salgan de aquí…El edificio se incendia…tienen que huir— habló pasivo y tranquilo, sosteniendo la mano de Bee aún.

— ¡P-pero!

— ¡Qué huyan he dicho!

El rostro de Naruto era irreconocible. Los demás no protestaron más, sin dejar de llorar, huyeron del lugar, que poco a poco iba siendo consumido por las feroces llamas. Sostuvo con más fuerza, sintió sus saladas lágrimas recorrerle la cara, las sintió en labios; los mordió. La mano y el cuerpo en general le temblaban

— _Viejo…Bee… ¿Por qué? Dijiste que estarías bien. No me puedes abandonar, no tú…Ya tuve suficientes perdidas ¡Y ahora tú! No he podido protegerlos, no he podido, soy un inútil...Yo, yo… _

…Entonces, una estratosférica furia lo dominó.

.

.

A Neji lo contenían dos hombres, agarrándolo firmemente, puesto que este quería regresar al edificio Uzumaki.

— ¡Debe quedarse aquí! Nosotros nos encargaremos de la señorita Hanabi, iremos por ella. Todavía hay varios de nuestros hombres dentro, así que... ¡Usted debe irse en el auto, ya!

— ¡No me iré de aquí sin ellas! —bramó furibundo.

Neji ya se estaba liberando del agarre de sus hombres e ir nuevamente al bloque de no ser porque, corriendo por la calle, pudo distinguir a Hanabi.

— ¡Es la señorita Hanabi! ¡Ir por ella!

Arrancaron la furgoneta y fueron hasta donde estaba esta. La subieron al vehículo. La chica inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, debido al cansancio y vaho aspirado.

— ¿Y la señorita, Hinata, donde? — inquirió Neji inquieto.

— Es una traidora…Vámonos ya de aquí.

Guardaron silencio. Neji permaneció serio.

— Muy bien, entonces hay que escapar de aquí…— anunció Neji.

— ¿Y qué hay de los que todavía están en el edificio? — inquirió uno de los del clan.

— Nada, déjenlos. Necesitamos señuelos si es que queremos tiempo — sentenció Hanabi, recostada.

Huyeron.

.

.

.

La ira era inmensa, la ira quemaba, la ira consumía. Naruto le disparaba a todo lo que tuviera movimiento. La sangre salpicaba, manchaba las paredes, manchaba la ropa, manchaba la piel. Las llamas tomaban todo a su paso. El calor era insufrible, tanto como para cegar, para hacer sudar hasta el más mínimo poro del cuerpo, para quedarse sin aire, el olor que emanaban los cadáveres incinerados, el vaho, el humo…a estas alturas, el debería haber salido ya del infernal edificio. Pero no lo hizo, seguía disparando, seguía peleando, seguía llorando. Se desgarró la camisa, solamente le estorbaba y le hacía más pesada la labor.

Corrió derecho y sin titubear, a una velocidad brutal hacia sus oponentes, ellos se intimidaban con sólo ver aquella silueta rabiosa entre el humo y el fuego. Comenzaron a huir. El uzumaki no lo iba a permitir, que se largaran así como si nada. La cara de Bee, muerto, yerto, sangrando se apoderaba de su mente…Definitivamente no iban a escapar.

Naruto se abalanzó contra un Hyūga, lo golpeo dura y firmemente en la cara, el rostro del hombre se comenzaba desfigurar, le había roto la nariz. Escuchó entonces el ruido de un arma cargar; parando de zurrar a aquel Hyūga levantó la vista, llegando a visualizar a otro del clan contrario apuntarle con una pistola. El Uzumaki apretó los dientes, rápido, utilizó al hombre que tenía debajo como escudo. Los balazos alcanzaron al ya moribundo hombre por la espalda. Naruto aprovecho su improvisado escudo humano para acercarse corriendo al que le descargaba el arma.

Fue tarde cuando el agresor quiso escapar, queriendo echarse a correr huyendo por la puerta principal que tenía detrás; porque el Uzumaki había saltado contra él. La fuerza del impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a ambos fuera del despojó al hombre de su arma, y para su suerte, todavía contaba con una bala. Estando en aquel estado, ya no era consciente de sus actos. No dudo y disparó en la frente de su adversario. Se escuchó el gritó ahogado del sujeto y el fuerte sonido de la descarga; la cabeza del tipo rebotar contra el asfalto,…la sangre esparcirse por el pavimento.

Hinata, juntó con los yakuza sobrevivientes, miraban la escena a los lejos, con pavor, dolor, tristeza.

El rubio se puso de pie, dando la espalda a sus compatriotas y mirando el edificio arder. Apretó los puños, tan duramente que inclusive los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, bajo esa capa de suciedad y sangre. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas, temblaba de dolor y enojo.

La pelinegra no paraba de llorar, ante la escena que contemplaba. De espaldas y con el dorso desnudo, Hinata pudo apreciar tatuada en toda la espalda del Uzumaki, a una enorme bestia. Era un zorro, con nueve colas, nueve colas abarcando y disipándose por todo el lomo del hombre. Rojo cual carmín; lucía tan amenazante, mostrando los colmillos blancos, gruñendo; con mirada blanqueada y sombreada a los alrededores de los mismos, a la defensiva. Todo era tan irreal.

Naruto respiraba con intensidad, sus hombros subían y bajaban del cansancio. Comprimía los dientes con fuerza, el sudor le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo, combinándose con la sangre, la suciedad, las heridas…Su imagen era irreconocible.

Viendo como todo ardía, como todo se perdía…Pegó un rugido, gritó a todo pulmón…Nada. Empezó a ver doble, borroso y luego, escuchó el golpe de su propia caída.

.

.

.

Las voces le despertaron. Intentó abrir los ojos, se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que alcanzó a distinguir, fue una silueta de la cara de una mujer, estaba medio oscuro, así que no podía saber de quién se trataba. Pero de algo sí que estaba convencido, no era ni Karin, ni Tenten o Karui. Luego pensó:

— ¿Hinata?

La silueta pareció dar un leve respingo.

— ¿Na-naruto? ¡Has despertado, me alegro!.. Esto… ¡Tenten!

La voz de Hinata era tan suave y apacible, extrañamente le hiso sentir más tranquilo. No le duró mucho, porque de inmediato recordó todo lo que había ocurrido con él y con su clan, el clan Hyūga, el edificio, Killer Bee…Abrió los ojos como plato, su corazón latió más fuerte.

— ¡Viejo! —gritó al mismo tiempo que levantaba el dorso del futon a toda velocidad—. ¡¿Dónde está, que ha ocurrido, donde estamos?!

Al momento otra persona pareció entrar al cuarto donde se hallaban, esta vez era Tenten.

— Por favor, tranquilícese jefe. No está bien que se altere estando en esa condición— calmó la castaña, encendiendo la luz de la habitación, provocando que lastimara a los todavía adormecidos ojos de Naruto.

— ¡No! ¡Nada de tranquilizarme! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, donde estamos? ¡Exijo que me respondas ahora!

Tenten trató de apaciguarlo una vez más, posando sus manos sobre el pecho vendado del hombre, para con ello, este no se intentará levantar.

— Estamos en nuestro _negocio_. En el centro de _Konohana_, lleva inconsciente desde ayer— Tenten calló, agachó la vista, mostrando una terrible aflicción—…Después del ataque de los Hyūga y el incendio, usted quedó inconsciente. Karin ordenó entonces traerlo aquí, a usted y los que sobrevivieron…

Naruto se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas, apretó la dentadura…Cerró tan fuertemente los ojos, que tanto frente, ceño y ojos se arrugaron profundamente.

— Eso quiere decir…Que Bee y los otros… —derramó más lágrimas, salían sin control de sus azules ojos cerrados.

— Perdón, si tan sólo ese día yo no hubiera estado fuera, habría podido hacer algo más útil.

La voz de la castaña se fue debilitando, quebrando. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¡¿Y qué ha pasado con Karin?! ¡¿Cuántos hemos sobrevivido?! ¡¿Y qué hay de esos bastardos, escaparon?!

Naruto había tomado a Tenten por los laterales de su brazos, la chica desvió el rostro, en un intento de no llorar.

— Han escapado…Apenas y hemos sobrevivido menos de la mitad del clan— profirió con dificultad— Después de traerlo aquí junto con algunos de los que sobrevivimos…La policía, las ambulancias y los bomberos comenzaron a llegar. Karin se quedó allí…

— ¡¿Qué, que dijiste?! ¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! — interrumpió bruscamente el rubio, apretando más su agarre contra la castaña.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior.

— ¡Ha sido por su bien y por el del clan! ¡Ella ha dicho que se haría cargo de todo, dijo que alguien se tenía que hacer responsable del asunto, sino la policía comenzaría a buscarnos, así nos dará más tiempo!

Naruto soltó a la chica duramente, y al momento se puso de pie, encaminándose a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

— ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡¿A dónde va?! ¡No se vaya, tiene que quedarse!

Suplicó la mujer estando en el suelo. Naruto la ignoró abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe. Hinata, que sólo se había limitado a observar, quiso levantarse y detenerlo, estaba a punto pero, no había ni dado un paso, cuando vio como un trío de hombres tomaban por los brazos a Naruto y lo empujaban nuevamente dentro.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No dejaré a Karin sola, no me puedo permitir perder a alguien más de mi familia, de mis amigos! ¡Suéltenme!

Sai, Rock Lee y Omoi apenas y fueron capaces de detenerlo.

— ¡Siéntate y estate quieto, Naruto! ¡No hagas alguna tontería, por dios! —exclamó Karui, entrando segundos después.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí, sin hacer nada, mientras pierdo a más de mis camaradas, a más de mi familia?!

Karui tembló de rabia y dolor, oprimió duramente los labios y pidió a los cielos, a su maestro y a Naruto mismo, que la perdonaran por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fue un puñetazo tan poderoso, el cual causó que el rubio girara la cara violentamente y que gotas de sangre salpicaran el suelo de madera. Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, verdaderamente ya no quería ver más. Los otros, de igual forma desviaban la mirada acongojados

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Por eso mismo debes quedarte aquí! ¡No dejaré que los sacrificios de el maestro Bee, de Karin y de los otros por mantenerte a salvo fracasen! — aulló la pelirroja colérica, de igual manera, por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas—¡Entiéndelo, hazlo por ellos, por nosotros el clan, por ti! ¡Tienes y tenemos que mantenernos a salvo!...

Naruto guardo silencio, sus músculos y cuerpo en general se relajaron. Por fin el trío que lo contenía le soltaron. Naruto no levantó la cabeza.

— Y entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué los deje solos? — susurró cabizbajo.

— No…Claro que no…

— Karin nos dio y me dio instrucciones antes de quedarse en el edifico — interrumpió Sai a Karui, captando la atención del rubio—.Aguardaremos aquí en el negocio, hasta que el contacto de Karin, ese tal Suigetsu, venga a darnos el mensaje que le pidió que enviara al clan…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué pedirles ayuda justamente a _ellos_? — protestó Naruto, sabiendo justamente a quienes se referían.

— Karin supuso que dirías algo así, pero también dijo que dejarás de ser tan idiota y orgulloso. Dijo que era necesaria su ayuda si es que queremos recuperarnos de esto y sacarla a ella y a los otros de prisión.

Naruto no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos meditándose el asunto.

— Vamos, jefe…¿Qué tiene de malo ser amparados temporalmente por otro clan? Al fin y al cabo somos aliados, viejos amigos y conocidos— animó Lee.

— Eso no importa, no se te olvide que también somos rivales. Además, me sabe mal tener que estar mendigando a otras personas.

— A mí tampoco me gusta mendigar, pero está vez tenemos que dejar aún lado el orgullo si es que queremos sobrevivir y sacar a los otros de la cárcel. Tenemos que recuperarnos— replicó Lee, posando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

— Tenemos que vengarnos — está vez fue Omoi quién hablo. Todos quedaron callados, la mayoría cabizbajos, recordando lo que había pasado con sumo dolor y pesadumbre.

— Sí, tenemos que hacerlo— secundó Karui, comprimiendo los puños.

— Lo haremos— terció Sai.

— Definitivamente— continuó Lee.

— Absolutamente— dijo Tenten.

Hinata, seguía tan callada. Ella no podía decir nada. Claro que, estaba igual de dolida y afectada por las perdidas…Por la muerte del señor Bee. Pero, sencillamente no tuvo el valor para decir nada. Además, tomar venganza no era lo que precisamente tenía en mente. Tan sólo aguardo la respuesta de Naruto, a la expectativa e insegura.

— Tengan por seguro que, así será. Nos vengaremos de esos bastardos, nos cueste lo que nos cueste.

Había proclamado Naruto, con suma seguridad y rabia en su mirada. Hinata miro al suelo…Bueno, No importaba, ellos estaban en todo su derecho de querer venganza. Pero ahora ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿A caso les seguiría o tomaría su propio camino?

— Vaya, y pensar que ya no eres el único que se obsesiona con la venganza.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, giraron en dirección de quién había soltado tal comentario. Eran dos hombres de traje negro; uno albino, que reía sardónico el cual parecía ser el responsable de anterior comentario. Algo en lo que se fijo la Hyūga, fue en su dentadura inusualmente afilada, como la de un tiburón. El otro desconocido, parecía tener la edad de Naruto, alto y de cabellos negros despeinados por detrás. Sus ojos eran de igual color que su cabello, un negro profundo y penetrantes.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío, era como si esos ojos vieran atreves de todo. Y esa pose y aspecto serio, le daban un toque más autoritario, más poderoso, más capaz.

— Hmph…Veo, que no te ha ido muy bien. ¿O si, tarado? — habló finalmente el moreno. Una voz tan varonil e igual de intimidante como su apariencia.

— Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es el cabrón de _Uchiha Sasuke_— contestó Naruto, para después mostrar una sonrisa de lado. Los ojos del rubio tenían tantos y varios sentimientos mezclados, que apenas y se podía saber cuáles eran… ¿Nostalgia? ¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enemistad? ¿Amistad?

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Sasuke, bajo levemente el rostro, sonriendo de igual manera.

Al momento, llegaron más hombres a las espaldas de los dos primeros. Otros que compartían ciertas similitudes en aspecto con Sasuke. Cabello y ojos negros, rasgos serios…Hinata se acercó un poco a Tenten, que no estaba muy lejos de ella.

— _¿Q-quiénes son ellos?__ —_se dijo Hinata a sus adentros. Y como por telepatía, el hombre albino de dientes afilados, respondió a la pregunta.

— He aquí el clan Uchiha, de Tokio.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Pocari Swea*:**_ es una popular gaseosa y bebida isotónica japonesa, producida por Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., lanzada en 1980 y ahora esta disponible en Asia Oriental, Sureste Asiático, y Medio Oriente.

Es de un sabor suave, dulce, ligero y sin gas. Es publicitada como una "bebida ionizante".

_**Ametralladora uzi*:**_ es un subfusil de origen israelí, diseñado y fabricado inicialmente por Israel Military Industries (IMI). Pertenece a la familia de armas de fuego que empezaron a compactar y aligerar el peso de los subfusiles. Las versiones más pequeñas y las más novedosas son consideradas como pistolas automáticas. El Uzi fue una de las primeras armas en emplear un cerrojo telescópico, que permite insertar el cargador en el pistolete y acortar su longitud, un diseño que no había sido visto desde la pistola ametralladora Tipo 2 japonesa.

_**Revolver*:**_ es un tipo de arma corta que se caracteriza por llevar la munición dispuesta en un _barrilete_ (o "tambor"). Normalmente se utiliza el término pistola para designar a las armas de fuego cortas semiautomáticas, que suelen llevar la munición alojada en un cargador.


	9. El clan Uchiha: Metamorfosis

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "AU" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener una que otra palabra vulgar u obscena, posible violencia y muertes. Este fic no contendrá lemon pero **si **lime, si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, abstenerse de leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**GENERÓ:** Crime, Family, Drama, Friendship, Humor & Romance.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 8:. **

**El clan Uchiha: Metamorfosis**

* * *

.

Esperaban afuera de la habitación donde yacía Naruto, Sasuke y otros miembros de ambos clanes, conversando. Hinata permanecía quieta, mirando sus puños sobre las rodillas, estando sentada a un lado de Tenten, aguardando. El silencio era abrumador. Nadie se dirigía la palabra, tan sólo estaban allí y ya.

Habían un par del clan Uzumaki que no le quitaban la vista a la Hyūga. Hinata podía sentir las penetrantes y duras miradas de aquellos. No estaba en una situación bastante cómoda. Vaya, tener que lidiar con ese visto, otra vez. No era agradable. Pero sabía que algo así pasaría, al fin y al cabo, no podía deshacer u ocultar su pasado, lo que ella era y de donde venía. En parte, la chica se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido; el peso caía sobre sus hombros y esos hombres que la divisaban con desprecio solamente le provocaban estar peor.

A estas alturas, la mujer estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer, decir o siquiera pensar. En primer lugar, ya no tenía a donde ir, oficialmente se había convertido en una traidora para su clan. Y ahora, ahora se había ganado el odio de otra gente.

Contrajo los labios y aspiró moco que le molestaba en la nariz. Sí, estaba completamente desorientada. Ningún lugar al cual pertenecer.

_"¿Y ahora…Qué haré?"_

De repente, uno de los chicos Uzumaki se puso de pie abruptamente. Todos le giraron a ver. Tenía el ceño fruncido, nada alegre. Hinata se encogió un poco al saber que aquella antipatía iba dirigido a ella.

— No lo aguanto más ¿Qué hace esta todavía aquí? ¡Esa maldita Hyūga!

.

.

—La situación es grave. El problema se ha vuelto todo un caos. La policía los busca y en las noticias no paran de pasar lo ocurrido al edificio Uzumaki. Habrá represarías tanto para ustedes como para los Hyūga —decía Izuna Uchiha, cruzado de brazos y sentando con bastante compostura.

— Sí, pero el cabrón de Hiashi siempre ha sabido cómo lidiar con ello. La policía se la sudan a él—agregó el albino el cual había presentado a los Uchiha, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa ladina.

—Tú, por otro lado…Es otra historia—dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Naruto.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Agradece que Karin se quedara, ella dará más tiempo para que podamos actuar—mencionó Sasuke serio.

—Mi prima, la tengo que sacar de allí—afirmó el rubio solemne.

—Y todo a su tiempo. Primero tenemos que hacer que los deje de buscar la policía de Osaka. Luego, tenemos que solucionar problemas jurídicos. No te preocupes mucho respecto a eso, con nosotros de tu lado, podemos hacer que las cosas se vuelvan más contraproducentes para los Hyūga y benefactoras para ti —aseguró Kakashi Uchiha. Uno de los pocos cuyo cabello no era negro. Era de un tono grisáceo, sin mencionar el cubre bocas que siempre usaba. Además de eso, una singular cicatriz en uno de sus ojos.

—No, el clan Hyūga déjenmelo a mí. Solamente quiero que nos ayuden con los malditos federales y todos esos estúpidos procesos. Necesito sacar a Karin y al resto—reafirmó el Uzumaki.

—Pero por lo mientras necesitaran un refugio. Este edificio no es favorable ni mucho menos seguro. La policía no tardara en dar aquí para interrogar —continuó el mismo Kakashi.

—Será más difícil y pesado para movernos, pero no hay de otra. Tienes que venir a Tokio con nosotros, allí es donde procederemos—volvió a hablar Izuna.

—Lo sé.

—La idea no será de tu agrado, pero es lo mejor.

—Ya dije que lo sé—repitió el rubio hastiado—.Pero de una vez dejemos en claro algo. Esto no es un favor, todo lo que están haciendo se los pagaré, cada centavo que pongan…No me gusta deberle a nadie.

—Y nadie te dice lo contrario. Así que, haz lo que quieras, por nosotros no hay problema—confirmó Izuna.

—Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —inquirió Lee, en un tipo cuchicheo hacia su jefe.

—Dentro de unas horas más. Mis hombres necesitan descansar un rato, después de todo, un viaje de Tokio a Osaka es bastante pesado —replicó Sasuke, alcanzando a oír a Lee.

—Entonces pueden usar las habitaciones que gusten…—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y es todo? ¿No habrá compañía? Digo, después de todo te estamos ayudando—reprochó Suigetsu convenenciero.

—Diablos. No abusen. Pero está bien, si mis chicas están de acuerdo, no habrá inconveniente. Chicos avisen a los demás. Por ahora es todo, ustedes dicen cuando nos vamos—otorgó el rubio con gesto algo serio.

Se escucharon un par de gritos fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué? —recriminó Suigetsu fastidiado.

—Una pelea, parece ser—le contesto un grandote que acompañaba los Uchiha, cabello teñido de naranja, despeinado puntiagudo.

—No me digas —dijo el mismo albino sarcástico.

—Cállate y mejor hay que ver—fue Kakashi el que le reprimió.

.

.

— ¡Satoshi, por dios, cálmate ya! —exclamó Tenten, sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¡No me digas que hacer, porque no pienso callarme la inconformidad! Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué hace esa todavía aquí con nosotros? ¡Su mierda de clan fue el que nos ha dejado así como estamos! ¡Por su culpa es que perdimos a más de la mitad de los nuestros! ¡Por su culpa hemos perdidos nuestro hogar, nuestras cosas! ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¿Y esta, todavía sigue aquí como si nada?

El hombre estaba punto de tomar a Hinata por el cuello de su blusa, por otro lado, la mujer ponía su antebrazo cómo defensa completamente horrorizada; pero una fuerte mano interceptó la agresión, deteniéndolo por la muñeca. El muchacho giró a ver quién lo había parado. Abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¡Jefe! ¿Pero…Cuando usted ha…?

Naruto arrugaba el ceño y mostraba la dentadura en un ademán de estar sumamente cabreado.

— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, échamela a mí! ¡Cabrón!

— ¡Pero, pero jefe! ¿Cómo dice eso? ¿Es que acaso no le duele la muerte de nuestros camaradas? ¿Por qué es tan indulgente con esta Hyūga?

— ¡Cierra el pico, no digas estupideces! ¿Qué si no me duele? ¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡Claro que me duele! ¡Estoy consciente de las pérdidas que hemos tenido! Y… ¡Por supuesto que no vamos a dejar esto así! Se las vamos a devolver a esos bastardos, la muerte de los nuestros no será en vano. Vamos a vengarnos, de eso no hay duda siquiera—hiso una breve pausa para soltar la muñeca del sujeto. Se calmó un poco más antes de continuar —. Pero…No quieras desquitarte con esta mujer, en lo que a mí respecta, Hinata no ha tenido la culpa de nada. El que ha decidido su secuestro he sido yo, por lo tanto, estábamos al tanto en donde nos metíamos. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, tarado, ¡Su propio clan la ha abandonado! He escuchado a esos bastardos. A ese soquete de Hiashi le importó un cacahuate su hija…Así que, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien o golpear a alguien, anda la bronca conmigo.

El hombre agachó la cara y mirada cual niño regañado y resignado.

— Yo…Lo siento mucho, jefe.

—Ya, sólo no me causen más problemas—sentenció el hombre laxándose cada vez un poco más a cada palabra y movimiento—.Pasando a otro asunto…Les avisó que dada nuestra situación, el clan Uzumaki se refugiara en Tokio. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos allí, pero les aseguro que no alargaremos la estadía, tenemos que resolver muchos problemas y primero salir de esta antes de hacer nada con los imbéciles que nos hicieron esto.

— ¿Y que pasara con este negocio? —soltó Omoi. Naruto miró a sus integrantes en general.

—Tú, tú y tú—señaló el rubio con el dedo al par de hombres que arremetieron contra Hinata, e igualmente apuntó a Sai, el cual permanecía erguido de pie en un rincón de la habitación—, se encargarán del negocio. Necesito que algunos se encarguen de ello y ustedes son perfectos para el trabajo. No tenemos nada más, esto es lo único que nos queda y deberán mantenerlo así llegue la policía con una orden de cateo.

—Aunque bueno, eso no será mucho problema, hemos mantenido este lugar por varios años y hemos evadido a la perfección a la policía. Además, si tenemos apoyo de los Uchiha, no será mucho lío todo esto—aseguró Sai, dando más puntos a favor.

—Eso es verdad. Y por eso es que te dejo a ti principalmente este trabajo, confío en ti, Sai. De este lugar dependemos mayoritariamente para salir adelante, así que, no hay que fallar—decretó Naruto, haciendo un movimiento rápido con la mano, como quién quita algo que obstaculice la vista.

— ¡Si, señor! —dijeron los tres al unisonó.

—Ahora bien, todos los demás—continuó el rubio, ahora dirigiéndose al resto de su clan—; partiremos en un par de horas. Mientras tanto, hay que atender bien al clan Uchiha y a este idiota—indicó Naruto con la cabeza a Sasuke, que por lo visto, dicho comentario no le agrado en absoluto. No le replico nada, ya tendrían tiempo de charlar más a gusto con ese patán.

— ¡Traigan a las chicas! —exclamó Suigetsu con aires más entusiastas.

—Sí, eso—secundó Naruto frotándose la nariz con el índice, mirando hacia el techo. Tener que hacer trabajar a sus chicas sin recibir el nada de paga ni ganancia, no era muy motivador. Sus chicas no les pagarían esas "horas" y siempre había una que otra inconforme que se quejaba. Bueno, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, Los Uchiha los iban a apoyar, lo demás ya lo solucionaría más tarde.

No pasó mucho para que unas cuantas mujeres hicieran presencia. Eran realmente mujeres "exóticas". Vestían desde inocentes mini vestidos coloridos y llenos de holanes, hasta lencería muy provocativa. Las chicas fueron con risitas y juguetonas hasta los clientes, guiadas por Omoi.

Los miedos de Naruto en cuanto a sus chicas se desvanecieron cuando vio que las pequeñas bribonas estaban encantadas por los hombres de ese clan. Ni hablar, tenía que admitir que esos cabrones tenían "algo" que atraía como moscas a las mujeres. En especial Sasuke, que se vio de inmediato rodeado de un cuarteto de mujeres que le intentaban hacer la plática, coquetas y sugerentes. Por otro lado, el moreno no reaccionaba ante ellas; en vez de eso, seguía tan serio e indiferente, llegando al punto de ignorarlas.

—Lo siento, pero yo no necesito de sus atenciones. Quizá mis otros subordinados las requieran más que yo—dijo Sasuke fríamente, cortando platica con las mujeres y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

—Vaya, no has cambiado en nada…Sigues tan "asexual" como de costumbre—habló el rubio una vez teniéndolo a un lado.

—Hmph, no molestes. Lo que quiero en estos momentos es dormir, no...

— ¿Coger?

Naruto mostró una media sonrisita. Sasuke no dijo nada más.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación, no sólo ellos, también otros se dirigían con "compañía" hacia otros lares del pequeño edificio. Naruto encaminó a Sasuke a una pequeña habitación, bastante peculiar. La cama tenía forma de corazón y las paredes, muebles y adornos eran de colores rosa y rojo. A pesar de todo, la decoración era pobre y un tanto mediocre. Todo parecía a ver sido comprado en tienda de segunda mano. Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza un tanto avergonzado, profirió una pequeña risita tonta.

—Perdona, pero entenderás del porqué de la decoración.

Sasuke se ahorró pasarse la mano por la cara ante el comentario y ante, vamos, el patético cuartito. De cualquier manera, el hombre se arriesgo a pasar unas horas de sueño en dicho lugar.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo…

El rubio se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y le encaro serio.

—Dime Naruto… ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente?

El rubio se mesuro igualmente.

—Me conoces bastante bien, sabes que es lo que voy a hacer.

—Sé que Bee ha muerto y que la mayor parte de tu clan fue exterminado —confesó el Uchiha. Naruto se tensó y contuvo los puños al escuchar el nombre de Bee y su clan fallecido—.Además de eso, también estoy enterado que han secuestrado a la hija de Hiashi Hyūga…Era aquella chica ¿Cierto? La que has defendido.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre estás al tanto de todo?

—No creías que vendría así nada más sin saber a detalle el asunto ¿O sí? Estas hablando con conmigo. No me tomes por tonto. Dime ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la hija de Hiashi?

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a vengarme de ese cabrón! —clamó el rubio, colérico.

—Y planeas utilizar a la chica ¿No?

Naruto desfrunció el ceño, reguló su respiración, desviando la vista afligido hacia los extremos del cuarto.

—No…Te equivocas…Yo—hiso una breve pausa, analizando lo ocurrido—.Tenía planeado utilizarla en un principio, por eso la habíamos raptado…Pero ahora, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque ella sigue aquí, supongo…Que no tiene a donde más ir—vio al techo pensativo, volvió a encararlo—. Como sea, ella es otro caso punto y aparte. Lo que me interesa es porque tanto interés en mis planes.

—Porque te quiero ayudar.

Naruto se quedó callado.

— ¿Ayudar? ¿Con Hiashi? Ya había dejado en claro que de ese cabrón me encargo yo.

—Deja de ser un necio y escucha. El clan Hyūga no sólo es enemigo tuyo, también le ha causado muchos problemas a mi clan. Ambos, al ser grandes clanes, continuamente tenemos roces. Lo he estado pensando y quizá con tú situación podamos sacar algún provecho…además, velo como que te regreso los _favores_ que me has hecho en el pasado.

—Si bueno, esos no fueron en su mayoría _favores. _Anda admítelo, tratas de hacer esto para enmendar algo de culpa—replicó Naruto levantando la cabeza. Sasuke por el contrario, la inclinó levemente, dándole un toque más austero—…Pero está bien, me la debes, supongo. Después de que me ayudes a resolver todo lo demás, podremos trabajar juntos.

A el rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa confiada y un tanto altanera. En cuanto a Sasuke, sólo una media.

—Y ahora que lo pienso, casi se me olvida preguntarte… ¿Cómo está ella? —cuestionó el Uzumaki, con actitud normal; aunque, sus ojos destellaban cierto brillo y melancolía.

Sasuke supo a quién se refería.

—Ella está bien. Seguro se alegrara cuando te vea.

Naruto rió a lo bajo.

—Sí…Yo también, tengo muchas ganas de verla…Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, eh.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que ella se había quedado sola en aquella habitación? Incluso Tenten se había retirado, diciéndole que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ahora estaba sola, sintiéndose invisible, aislada, perdida, confundida. Tenía un entrecruzamiento de ideas y emociones. Realmente no sabía que hacer o para donde ir. Era evidente que dadas las circunstancias, estar en presencia de los Uzumaki sólo mantendría tensiones y malos ratos. Como momentos atrás.

—Naruto—pensó en voz alta.

Aunque, al menos de una cosa si estaba segura. Él no la culpaba de nada. Su temor de ser odiada por aquel hombre, había sido sustituido por un sentimiento de alivio y calidez. Suspiró. Naruto, de extraña forma, siempre le hacía sentir mejor, con más fuerzas y con másánimos. A pesar de a ver perdido a tanta gente querida para él, de haber perdido tanto y sufrido física y emocionalmente, aún así, él seguía adelante y veía además, de sacar también a los suyos adelante, no sólo él…Le admiraba.

Pero ahora… Ya no la necesitaba, su presencia allí sobraba y era inútil. Lo sensato era irse y comenzar de nuevo. No se mentía así misma, tenía mucho miedo: De no ser lo suficientemente capaz de seguir, de perderse, de morir...

Todavía tenía aquel sueño y anhelo que descubrió estando con los Uzumaki. Ser más fuerte y ser reconocida por los suyos, por su padre…Quería ser algo en la vida, ser útil para alguien. Tenía vanas ilusiones de conseguirlo todo en ese lugar, con ellos…Bee había dicho que la entrenaría, pero el ya no estaba, ya no más.

Fuera de eso, nadie se interesaría por ayudarla. Los Uzumaki estaban más centrados en sus propios asuntos y problemas como para estarse fijando en ella. Lo comprendía. Comprendía todo perfectamente. Por ello, también entendía que tenía que valerse por sí misma. Se arriesgaría.

Bien, no había nada que empacar. Ni cosas, pertenecías o algo por el estilo, sólo lo que vestía en esos instantes y una enorme voluntad. Le hubiera gustado escribir una carta de despedida a Tenten o en todo caso, despedirse de ella en persona..De ella, de ellos, de él.

Paso por afuera de varias habitaciones, escuchó muchas cosas mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Cierto, algunos Uchiha se encontraban con compañía femenina. Gemidos, música, carcajadas, platicas; todo aquello serevolvía, difícil era distinguir de donde provenía que o que.

Se escabulló hasta la salida trasera del edifico. Nadie la había notado, cosa que no le sorprendió y que es más, agradeció.

Afuera, las frías calles de _Konohana_. En un callejón oscuro y estrecho. Había un contenedor de basura aún lado, el cual desprendía un olor bastante extraño, por no decir olorosamente malo. Había varios anuncios asomándose dentro y fuera del callejón, destellantes, llamativos y neones. Con nombres sugerentes. Claro, aquella era una zona roja. Bares, burdeles, prostitutas, no era el mejor lugar del mundo. Y cables, telarañas de cables estaban por sobre su cabeza cuando intentó mirar el cielo. Sólo había un camino para salir del callejón. Y por la salida del mismo, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir más edificios, más carteles y más anuncios. Comprimió los labios, se abrazó a sí misma, y dispuesta a aventurarse a las nocturnas calles, una voz la detuvo.

—Entonces, te vas…

Hinata se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Se petrificó cuando vio a Naruto, sentado a unos cuantos metros lejos a donde había estadodando la espalda, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Y-yo… —intentó decir la chica cohibida.

—Está bien, si esa es tú decisión, no te detendré.

Hinata le observó pasiva. Jamás se había imaginado al Uzumaki fumando. Tal vez era de lo más normal para un yakuza o mafioso, pero en él…Era extraño.

—Vine aquí por un poco de aire y tranquilidad. Pero creo que ha dado lo mismo, aquí no huele muy bien que digamos y escuchó todo el barullo de las autos y de la gente—comentaba el rubio. Luego, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca poniéndole gesto indiferente y a la vez de asco. Lo tiró lejos como deshaciéndose de alguna basurilla —. Ba, que tontería, yo no suelo fumar, no sé porque hoy se me dio el hacerlo, de veras.

La chica se quedó a la expectativa. Sinceramente, no sabía que decirle. Pero no fue necesario, porque él fue quién habló.

—Sabes, en momentos como este, lo que más me anima es ir a comer un poco de ramen, ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo?

Naruto parecía bastante impasible. Hinata dudó en su respuesta.

—Pues...Yo…

—No te preocupes, conozco un lugar muy bueno en donde hacen ramen excelente, no está muy lejos de aquí y como soy cliente habitual me hacen descuento, yo invito.

Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente la mujer asintió. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Que bien, no quería ir solo, hoy no. Vamos, entonces.

.

Como había dicho, el lugar no estaba muy lejos, un par de cuadras y ya se hallaban en el pequeño puesto de ramen.

Tomaron asiento en un par de bancos y Naruto saludó al dueño y también al mismo tiempo cocinero del lugar.

— ¡Que hay, viejo! Espero que no sea muy tarde para pedir un poco de ramen. Está vez vengo con una amiga —notificó el hombre dedicándole una fugaz miradita a la mujer que a su vez, saludó al dueño con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡Para nada, Naruto! Por ser cliente frecuente, cerraré un poco más tarde por ti y por tú "amiga" —respondió el señor un tanto insinuante con respecto a Hinata. Naruto parecía despistado en cuanto a la indirecta, por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreír. Hinata que era un poco más perceptiva, se sonrojó apenada, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias, abuelo.

Para el rubio, cualquier hombre o mujer pasando los treinta ya era "viejo" o "abuelo". Para los señores no era agradable escuchar esa palabra, pero sabían de antemano cuán confianzudo era el chico, así que por más que pidieran que no los llamaran así, definitivamente eso no pasaría. Solamente quedaba la opción de acostumbrarse y eso era lo que casi todos hacían.

— ¡Pero chico! ¿Qué te ha pasado, por qué esos vendajes? ¿Has tenido un accidente o algo así? —preguntó el hombre que había querido saber desde el principio, preocupándose por el muchacho al verlo con vendas, raspones y moretones.

—Ah, no se preocupe viejo. Esto son sólo uno rasguños, no es nada, de veras.

El hombre dudó un poco, pero más no podía hacer.

— ¿Y qué vas a pedir?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

— ¿Y tú amiga?

Naruto se enfocó en la chica.

—No lo sé ¿Qué quieres, Hinata?

—Ah…L-lo mismo.

—Ya está, entonces, que sean dos órdenes—conminó Naruto haciendo un dos con la mano. El señor asintió y comenzó a preparar los pedidos.

—Si quieres otro plato, puedes pedirlo. No hay problema, yo pago—repitió el Uzumaki al tiempo en que miraba a distancia como el dueño preparaba los fideos.

—G-gracias—logró expresar la chica.

Hubo silencio breves momentos. La vivas sonrisa de Naruto fue siendo sustituida por una más pequeña y afligida.

—Cuando era más joven, solía venir aquí casi a diario—empezó a relatar el muchacho, Hinata giró a verlo—. Muchas veces Bee me acompañaba, el era un gran amigo y compañero. Era más grande que yo, pero aún así se comportaba igual que un niño, gran sujeto. Lo veía como mi hermano mayor, incluso tal vez como un padre también. Siempre me motivaba y guiaba con sus palabras. Cuando mi madre murió, cuando mi maestro desapareció, cuando tuve un problema con un amigo, incluso en el amor, el era un gran consejero y también un buen maestro. Aunque siempre hablaba con rimas y eso en ocasiones llegaba a desesperarme, pero…Fueron buenos tiempos.

Sus ojos destellaban cierta tristeza. A Hinata no le molestaba que el Uzumaki hablará de su pasado o del señor Bee, de hecho le era agradable escucharlo.

—Perdona que te suelte todo esto ahora, es sólo que…Estoy algo deprimido por todo lo que ha pasado, necesitaba desahogarme un poco más. Pero bueno, Bee decía que había que mirar hacia adelante y continuar, aunque el camino fuera duro…Sabes, ahora que me acuerdo, a Bee le agradabas. Incluso creo que quería tomarte como su discípula ¿no?

Hinata asintió levemente. Una cándida sonrisita se asomó por los labios del rubio.

—Sí, bueno. La verdad, es que has sorprendido a muchos. No me extraña que a Bee no le simpatizaras. Dime, después de todo esto ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

La mujer giró el cuello para ver un poco mejor al hombre, se desanimó al acordarse que no tenía realmente un lugar al cual regresar o pertenecer.

—No lo sé…

—Ya veo, me lo había imaginado.

Hinata se extraño ante la contestación.

—Es que tú padre es todo un hijo de puta, sin ofender. Cuando te teníamos cautiva y recibimos aquel fax, quería creer que el tipo estaba de broma y sólo era una estrategia para que te liberáramos o algo así. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que realmente estaba hablando en serio. Ese día, el día del incendio, cuando te salve de tu hermana la loca, logre escuchar parte de lo que dijo, eso me lo confirmó todo. Por eso te he defendido.

—Yo…

—Dime, hay algo que también me causa curiosidad ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos? ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto, con tu padre, tu clan?

La mujer ladeo la cabeza levemente, guardó ambas manos entre sus muslos comprimidos.

—Pues yo…Yo no tengo a donde ir—confesó otra vez, agregó al instante—: E-es cierto…Mi padre me no me quiere y soy rechazada por él y mi clan… Supongo que es a causa de que soy una persona muy débil y carente de algún talento…Por eso, mi meta es convertirme en alguien más fuerte y con ello, s-ser reconocida.

— ¿Reconocida por quién, por tu padre?

—S-si, e-en parte sí…

Naruto quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo odias?

—Pues yo…No estoy segura…El no fue siempre así conmigo, alguna vez fue un buen padre, seguía siendo severo, pero igualmente cariñoso y afable. Nunca llegue a entender verdaderamente, del porqué ese cambio tan abrupto en él. Sólo paso. Pero…aún con todo, sigue siendo mi padre y por ello, quiero demostrarle que puedo ser capaz. No, no sólo es por él, también es por mí…Yo quiero poder valerme por mi misma, cambiar. Pero ahora, no estoy segura de qué camino tomar o por donde comenzar…Estoy perdida.

Naruto se quedó reflexivo. Hiso la boca a un lado.

—…Oye si no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que desees. Tal vez, no será lo que imaginabas, pero podría ser un lugar por donde comenzar. Tanto tú como yo queremos ser más fuertes y ser reconocidos, tú por los tuyos y yo por los clanes de todo Japón. Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos juntos?

— ¿Juntos? —la mujer estaba pasmada. A pesar de todo, no se esperaba aquello.

—Sí, algo así como camaradas o socios. ¿Qué dices, Hinata?

—… No estoy segura ¿Q-qué hay de tu clan? En estos instantes, no soy muy bienvenida por ellos… Me odian por lo que ha sucedido.

— Eso es mentira. Ellos no te odian, bien saben que no ha sido tu culpa, yo lo he dejado en claro. Lo que sucede es que están abatidos, dolidos, llenos de furia, tristeza, impotencia…Es normal que muchos reaccionen de esa forma, queriendo culpar a los demás. Pero no te acomplejes, con el tiempo ellos comprenderán.

Hinata no dijo nada, por lo que su respuesta inquietaba más al rubio.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas o no?

La mujer se infundio un poco de coraje para verle a los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a dicha propuesta. Naruto pareció alegrarse.

— ¡Genial! entonces será como un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Ya verás, estoy seguro de que lograremos nuestros objetivos ¡De veras!

Un leve rubor manchaba el rostro pálido de la mujer. Estaba más que feliz, ahora finalmente podría partir de un lugar. Tenía una meta la cual cumplir y teniendo como ejemplo y espalda de aquel hombre, sentía que sería capaz de alcanzar sus sueños. Sí, eso era. La metamorfosis había iniciado.

_ "Gracias, Naruto, gracias" _

.

Comieron o más bien cenaron sus fideos. Lo hicieron en silencio sin decir o agregar más. Disfrutando de aquel caliente y humeante plato. Naruto comió dos platos más, Hinata era demasiado tímida además de considerada como para pedir otro, por lo que sólo comió uno a pesar de que el Uzumaki le insistió. Aunque de ser por ella y si fuera su dinero, hubiera pedido incluso también otro par de tazones.

Terminaron y el hombre pagó la cuenta como había dicho. Se despidieron del dueño y se encaminaron de nuevo al edificio.

.

—Nos iremos a Tokio seguramente en unos momentos más. Será mejor que busques a Tenten y te quedes con ella, les avisaré en cuanto partamos—dijo Naruto al instante en que se desviaba hacia dirección contraria.

—Ah… ¡N-Naruto!

El rubio se detuvo a escucharla.

—…Gracias.

— ¿De qué? No es nada…Tal vez luego me lo regreses invitándome tú el ramen.

El Uzumaki sonrió afable y luego marchó.

Hinata se preguntó si él sabía a lo que ella se refería realmente con aquel agradecimiento. Bueno, ya no importaba mucho, de cualquier forma, era seguro que la próxima vez, ella invitaría.

.

No le fue mucho trabajo encontrar a la castaña, una vez localizada le decidió contar lo que había pasado. Tenten pareció tomárselo bastante bien:

—Así que eso paso. Pues no te miento, la verdad me alegra que te nos unas por un tiempo. Temía que te fueras de la nada sin despedirte, además, me tenía preocupada a donde irías en caso de que te hubieras marchado…Ya sabes, por todo lo que ha sucedido y me han contado. Pero, al fin y al cabo era tú decisión—decía la castaña, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la Hyūga—.Pues bien, vámonos de una vez. A partir de ahora, tendremos mucho trabajo.

Hinata volvió a asentir.

Una vez llegando a la puerta principal del edificio, Hinata prestó más atención al establecimiento. Era una recepción pequeña, ateniendo tras un pequeño mueble uno de los hombres Uzumaki; Había una pared en particular, donde se colgaba un gran marco de madera cuyo interior tenía fotografías de mujeres muy bonitas.

—Son las chicas que trabajan aquí—esclareció Tenten al notara la Hyūga mirarlo con curiosidad. Pareció que Hinata estaba más confundida al respecto, o más que confundida, curiosa—Si ¿No sabes cómo funciona?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—N-no…

—Oh, con razón…En ese caso, te explico rápido. Aquel marco es como un _catálogo_, cuando un cliente llega, es así como escoge a la chica con la que le hará _compañía. _ Hay más cosas, pero esa es la función principal.

Hinata sintió algo de aprensión al saber aquello. Bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así eran las cosas.

—Y… ¿La gente de verdad viene a estos lugares?

—Sí, todo el tiempo. La verdad que no nos va muy mal en esto. Allá afuera hay muchos personasdesesperadas que buscan la compañía, ya sea para liberar sus fatigas o tensiones o simplemente por mero gusto…Bueno la gente es bastante extraña, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Mientras las chicas conversaban, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki llegaban a la recepción, esperando a que se juntaran todos para poder partir.

Omoi se había acercado a Karui.

—Dime ¿Cómo ves este asunto? Parece ser que la Hyūga no se irá.

Karui que estaba cruzada de brazos, le miró de soslayo.

—No veo ni siento nada. Ahora que oficialmente es una mujer libre, puede hacer lo que le plazca.

—Pero… ¿No te preocupa? Es una Hyūga y no cualquiera, sino la hija del jefe mismo, no crees que, tu sabes…

—Guarda silencio, idiota. En lo que a mí respecta, el maestro Bee le simpatizaba la chica, así que, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Deja de andar divagando y ser tan pesimista.

Omoi alejó el rostro un tanto extrañado. Se pasó la paleta al otro lado del cachete.

—Me sorprende tu actitud, normalmente eres más impulsiva, por no decir agresiva.

Karui le dio un codazo en el estómago. Y no dijo más.

—De acuerdo, entendí el punto—articuló adolorido—, por otra parte ¿crees que salgamos de esta? La veo difícil, seguro y el clan se termina por desintegrar.

— ¡Dije que silencio, Omoi! ¡O tomare una liga y te la atare a la trompa! No quiero que se me contagie tu pesimismo—advirtió la mujer tomando la cabeza de su acompañante con la palma de su mano y doblegándolo a que se agachara—. No se te olvide, que tú y yo tenemos que vengar al maestro Bee. Así que nos cueste lo que nos cueste, tenemos que salir de esta.

Omoi gacho le giro a ver, una sonrisa apareció.

—Cierto.

Llegaron finalmente Naruto y Sasuke, y con ello, el gran grupo salió a las calles, subiéndose a los autos y camionetas que los Uchiha habían traído consigo. No perdieron más tiempo y subieron respectivamente. Hinata no se había separado de Tenten, fue con ella hacia una camioneta, quedándose sentada en medio de ella y aquel enérgico muchacho llamado Rock Lee.

—Si, tal vez perdimos está vez, pero nos volveremos a levantar más fuertes y vigorosos que nunca —se jactaba el muchacho, hablando en voz alta, sumamente decidido.

Hinata tenía la boca semi abierta, admitía que ese joven le caía bastante bien, transmitía mucha buena vibra. Con Tenten era un caso diferente, está lo miraba con cierto tedio.

—Lee está es la tercera vez en el día que lo dices, vuelves decirlo otra vez ¡y te juró que…!

— ¡Eso Ten, esa es la actitud!

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y bajo el puño que ya tenía como amenaza para con el muchacho.

—Tonto.

La Hyūga río levemente.

.

—Sai, te encargo el negocio. Estate en contacto conmigo, yo volveré lo más pronto posible, seguramente y venga aquí una que otra vez—decía el rubio a su subordinado ya estando dentro de uno de los autos, hablándole por una ventanilla.

—Descuide, jefe. Todo saldrá bien. Por favor, tenga cuidado.

Naruto asintió firme y sin más, arrancaron los vehículos. El rubio observó cómo Sai se alejaba más y más, quedando después de un tiempo en un pequeño punto que se perdió a la vista.

—Así que permitirás que esa chica se quede con ustedes, eh.

El Uzumaki volteó a ver a Sasuke.

— ¿Te refieres a Hinata? —se atrevió a especular el hombre.

—Pues claro, idiota ¿Quién más?

Naruto le saco la lengua con apatía.

—Si ¿Algún problema?

El Uchiha le miró de reojo.

—No realmente. Sólo quería saber por qué has permitido eso…

Naruto se fijó de nuevo por la ventanilla y recargo su mentón en una de sus manos, divisando las calles y edificios pasar. Las luces y la vida nocturna del barrio.

—Pues porque…Que demonios, no preguntes, sólo lo hice y ya.

Sasuke le dedicó una miradita recelosa.

—Tsk, no importa el hecho de que seas el jefe de un clan yakuza, no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, sigues siendo un enclenque blando y humanitario.

Naruto resopló.

.

Hinata se mantenía retraída observando por la ventana trasera del auto, mirando a los autos detrás suyo y como cada vez se alejaban más de _Konohana. _

— ¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber Lee al notar a la chica tan perdida. Hinata volvió a erguirse.

—N-nada en especial…Es solamente que, estoy un poco inquieta…Es la primera vez en muchos años que salgo de _Osaka_. Siendo honesta, estoy un poco asustada.

Lee le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Ya, no tienes que temer. La vida son experiencias en sí, experiencias y retos que hay que afrontar. Tienes que ser valiente, pelear y dar la cara, sólo así sabrás lo que realmente es vivir.

Hinata sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero eso no la detuvo para afirmar doble vez con la cabeza.

Valor, mucho valor y fuerza. Ahora, su verdadero camino del cambio había iniciado. No sé echaría para atrás, claro que no.

.

.

Hiashi contemplaba a su hija menor dormir tranquilamente en su cama. La joven había estado en reposo desde el día del ataque. Para su suerte, tuvo que agradecer no fuera nada realmente grave.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se topó con la figura autoritaria de su progenitor.

—Lo lamento, padre. Hemos fallado. Dime… ¿Sigues molesto? —habló suavemente, con tono bastante sosegado.

El hombre no respondió y en vez de hacerlo, medio frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo estás—se contestó ella misma. Espero un poco para su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, padre? Naruto Uzumaki sigue con vida, no acabamos con todo su clan, perdimos a muchos de los nuestros…Y mi hermana…

—Calla—ordenó el señor—, ya me he calmado un poco después de todo este escándalo. Ya se los había dicho…Después de esto, las cosas aún no han terminado. He subestimado a ese tal Uzumaki Naruto y su clan, me confié demasiado…Pero ya no pasará, está vez las cosas irán en serio.

Hanabi sabía que su padre nunca bromeaba, siempre serio y directo. Aunque había algo que todavía le hacía despertar su curiosidad y a la vez cierta aflicción.

—Y, ¿Qué hay de Hinata?...La he dejado con vida, perdí mi oportunidad cuando quise dispararle. Aún así, padre, yo no quiero…

—Ella ya ha escogido. Para mí no es más que una traidora, igual que lo fue la zorra de su madre…Si ella ha decidido estar con los Uzumaki, pues bien, igual será eliminada junto con ellos. No hay nada más que hacer.

La joven no dijo nada más, giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de su padre y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta. La conversación había finalizado, Hiashi salió del cuarto. Afuera, Neji le esperaba.

—Y bien ¿Qué has investigado? —cuestionó el Jefe. Neji agachó sutilmente la cabeza para dirigirse a él.

—Al parecer se nos ha notificado que posiblemente hayan hecho una alianza con los Uchiha.

Una pequeña curva se posó en los labios del hombre.

—Vaya, vaya, así que con ese clan, otro dolor de cabeza. Pues bien, ellos no son los únicos con aliados fuertes. Esperemos un poco, primero tengo que resolver varias cosas, antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento con esos sujetos…

—Sí, señor.

Hiashi comenzó a alejarse, Neji le contempló hacerlo y mientras lo hacía, contuvo sutilmente los puños. Dirigió la vista al cuarto de Hanabi. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

.

.

Era la primera vez, seguramente en mucho tiempo, que admiraba el amanecer. El cielo esclarecerse, los rayos de sol rasgando los cielos y colocándose imponente por detrás de los grandes rascacielos.

Hinata podía ver la ciudad de Tokio, tan grande, tan inmensa, tan colosal en todo sentido. Con cientos de personas transitar las calles y cientos, quizás miles de autos. Tanto ajetreo, tanto movimiento. Se sentía como una pequeña gota de agua en el inmenso océano.

Atravesaron la cuidad, pasando por varios barrios, hasta finalmente llegar al lugar en donde se refugiarían.

Cuando salieron de los vehículos, lo primero que hicieron fue estirarse. Era un viaje largo, después de todo. Fue bastante placentero estirar los músculos luego de viajar cinco horas seguidas. La Hyūga persiguió a Tenten y al resto que se dirigían a una enorme casa, una con fachada bastante tradicional por lo que se alcanzaba a ver de afuera.

—Aquí es donde nos quedaremos por un tiempo—informó Naruto que había adelantado un par de pasos—, no se acostumbren…

Algunos Uchiha iban tanto por delante como por detrás de los Uzumaki. Sasuke iba junto al rubio. La Hyūga admiraba las calles y el exterior de la casa, y una vez que entraron, también contempló el interior. Realmente era una casa grande, al menos lo suficiente como para que varias personas se establecieran allí. La atención de Hinata se desvió al instante, hacia una mujer que se hallaba parada en la puerta principal, corrediza, de la vivienda. Estaba a lo lejos, así que no podía apreciarla de mejor forma, pero por lo que divisaba, parecía ser una joven muy bonita.

Se sorprendió cuando Naruto fue directo hacia a ella a saludarle, tan emocionado y alegre. Se veía que la mujer le correspondía de igual manera. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, Hinata logró escuchar de lo que ambos hablaban.

— ¡Vaya, sigues igual a como te recordaba! ¡No has envejecido nada!

La pelinegra finalmente pudo ver bien a dicha mujer. Piel blanca, ni alta ni baja; complexión delgada, incluso tal vez algo atlética por los finos músculos que se le marcaban en los brazos; ojos de un hermoso verde, uno claro, y su cabello, largo y de un color bastante llamativo: rosa.

Hinata quedó maravillada con aquella chica, que igualmente parecía de la edad del rubio.

—Aunque bueno ahora que te veo con más atención—agregó Naruto frotándose la barbilla con un par de dedos, mirando a más detalle a la mujer, exactamente quedando a la altura del abdomen de la chica—, tal vez estés un poquito más gordita…

Todos se exaltaron en cuanto la joven mujer levantó un puño y se lo asestó fuertemente en la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Shaaaaa! ¡Sigues siendo un tonto, Naruto!

El rubio se sobaba la cabeza con ahínco y quejándose a lo bajo.

—Ya, incluso creo que cada vez golpeas más fuerte, Sakura…

¿Sakura? Hinata conocía aquel nombre, estaba segura que ya lo había escuchado. Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordarlo...

—Así que ella…Es Sakura—musitó.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **

PRIMERO QUE NADA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESTAS RECHULADAS DE PERSONITAS POR SUS REVIEWS PASADOS:

***Tsuki: ***silbido de alivio* me alegra que encontraras el capítulo pasado bastante bueno, en serio que sí. Y no es nada, gracias a ti por leer el fic. Me es grato escribir sabiendo que hay gente que lo leerá. Gracias de verdad.

***poison girl 29: **Espero que este capítulo te pareciera excelente también. Vaya, muchas divagaciones, me gusta mucho leerlas. Gracias por tu review Poison, más aún, gracias por seguir leyendo y hacérmelo saber :).

***Geum Jan di: **:,D estoy realmente encantada con tu comentario. Estoy muy feliz de que te hubiera encantado. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo. ¡Besos bien húmedos para ti!

***Noelialuna: **¡Qué bueno! Me alegro de que el capítulo te mantuviera entretenida, me hace saber que no voy por tan mal camino. Muchas gracias por la paciencia luna, y no te preocupes, me encargaré de esclarecer todas tus dudas ;).

***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**: Si, el clan Uchiha lo tenía planeado sacar desde que comencé a imaginar la historia. Sólo que espere hasta este momento para hacerlos aparecer, quería romper un poco la tradición de hacerlos ver en los primeros capítulos, los guardaba para lo mejor. Vaya ¿Tan predecible era? xD, bueno lo admito, eso sí que era predecible, lo he hecho apropósito LOL. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir comentando Elaine :), de verdad gracias.

***lady-darkness-chan**: Si muero, juró que lo haré saber xD. No, sigo viva, perdón y gracias por la preocupación (¿?) ¡Abrazos!

***Aairi: **¡No soy perra! Dx, esa ofensa te costara caro, ¡te daré un balazo en la cabeza y además te hare cortar el meñique! xDDD. No es cierto, igual es broma e igual te aprecio mucho como lectora :). Muchas gracias por el interés a la historia. Y si, trolee a algunos con la aparición de Sasuke LOL. Lamento haber roto tú corazón con respecto a Bee, pero era necesario, so sorry xD. ¡Besos y abrazos!

***ISayPurr**: De verdad, comentarios como los tuyos hacen que me moje de felicidad xD. Es un honor leer este tipo de reviews, así como el tuyo. Muchas gracias de verdad, en serio me hacen emocionar mucho :3.

***Adriana: **Ow (corazón) muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho el saber que te gusta mi narración, hace que le eche más ganitas, esfuerzo y cariño a esto :,D. Siento mucho de verdad no ser tan regular con las actualizaciones :/ en serio. Pero bueno, lo bueno de todo esto, es que así tarde varios años yo termino mis historias, ten eso por seguro. ¡Y es todo un honor el que me digas eso! Me sube la autoestima mil xDDD. ¡Kissesotes!

***GirlBender**: No te preocupes, yo lamento mucho tardar con la continuación. Supongo que hemos quedado a mano (¿?) xD. Vaya, la mayoría de tus su pociones han dado en el blanco. Muchas gracias por haberte interesado en este fic, de verdad y de corazón graciecitas :).

***chocolatito00: **Muchas gracias Chocolatito por seguir leyendo. Está de más decir cuán feliz me hace leer tus comentarios. Son los que más me animan. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado, me agrada saber que lo que escribo gusta a alguien. Y de nada, muchas gracias a ti en todo caso :) por todo. En fin, ¡Besos y abrazos!

.

Cuando tenía ganas de escribir, no tenía tiempo y cuando tenía tiempo, no tenía ganas de escribir. ¿Saben que joda es qué estas dos cosas se pongan de acuerdo? Listo, esta es la sencilla razón del por qué tanta demora.

Lamento si hice esperar mucho. De verdad yo quisiera estar actualizando cada semana, pero para mi desgracia me es casi imposible hacerlo. En fin, ya no me entretendré con las disculpas.

De ante mano, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejarme sus comentarios, son la principal razón por la cual yo me pongo las pilas con el fic. Espero de corazón que este capítulo les gustara y llenará sus expectativas. Como verán ya he puesto más acercamiento al NH, y además de eso, la aparición de más personajes y problemáticas. En fin, ya lo han leído. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus reviews. Les mando beso húmedo y abrazo de oso, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización: Ivorosy.


End file.
